Paso a paso
by Jennifer Samantha Lupin
Summary: Todo principio empieza con un cambio. Cuando parecía que nada nuevo podía pasar, todo cambia como la caída de un balde de agua helada. Las dudas, los secretos, el amor y la lucha contra el lado oscuro marcarán las vidas de los merodeadores y de las chicas en su último año en Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Los merodeadores, Lily Evans, Hosmeade, Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling, tampoco son míos los nombres Roxane y Ashton y el apellido Beidingfield, estos son de mi amiga Paulina, la cual me los dijo al ver que a mí no se me ocurría ningún nombre, todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación y si reconocéis algo es mera casualidad. Perdón por el rollo.

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

La sala de trasladadores de Francia se encontraba a rebosar, las personas se empujaban unas a otras para poder llegar al trasladador que buscaban. En uno de los extremos de la sala, justo donde se encontraban los trasladadores que te llevaban a Escocia:

-Cuídate mucho cariño- dijo la señora Skifor mientras le colocaba adecuadamente la bufanda a su hija.

-Mamá, no te preocupes- dijo la chica, mientras se apartaba un poco de su madre para que dejara de colocarle la bufanda, la cual estaba ya más que colocada- estaré bien.

-Escríbenos a menudo para saber que tal te va todo- dijo el señor Skifor abrazando a su hija.

-Por supuesto, os escribiré casi todos los días- dijo la chica separándose de su padre- bueno, será mejor que coja ya mi trasladador, sino no llegaré a Hogwarts nunca, jejeje- la chica agarró su maleta y tocó el trasladador para segundos después desvanecerse y aparecer en la entrada de la escuela.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts señorita Katelin Skifor- la rubia se giró para encontrarse con la mirada pacífica del director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore.

….

-Tenéis que poner más empeño, sino no conseguiremos ganar la copa de Quidditch- dijo James.

-Potter nosotros hacemos lo que podemos, pero…

-No digáis que hacéis lo que podéis porque en mi vida he visto ha este equipo tan mal, ¿qué coño os pasa?- dijo James mirando a todo el equipo.

-Potter asúmelo de una maldita vez, por mucho que entrenemos, por mucho que nos sepamos las tácticas, no lograremos quitarle la copa a Ravenclaw- dijo Roxy levantándose.

-Si pudimos conseguir la copa 3 años seguidos ¿por qué no vamos a poder conseguirlo ahora Town?- preguntó Sirius levantándose y situándose al lado de James.

-Black, eso era antes, llevamos sin tener esa copa entre nuestras manos desde cuarto, ¿no te das cuenta que no podemos hacer nada?- dijo Roxy mirándolo desafiante.

-El entrenamiento ha terminado, podéis volver a la sala común- dijo James dándose la vuelta y entrando en el cambiador masculino, todos fueron saliendo menos Sirius y Remus, que entraron a donde estaba James, lo encontraron lavándose la cara en los lavabos- ¿es tanto lo que pido?- preguntó el moreno mientras se secaba la cara y se miraba al espejo. Un chico de 17 años le devolvió la mirada, James tenía el pelo negro azabache y siempre lo tenía alborotado, sus ojos color café en esos momentos miraban el reflejo en el espejo de sus dos amigos, James cogió sus gafas y se las puso, era uno de los chicos más populares junto a sus dos amigos y también uno de los más gamberros, aunque eso no quitaba que fuera inteligente.

-No es que pidas mucho James, simplemente…- Sirius no sabía cómo terminar, no sabía que decirle para animarle, pues en esos momentos no habían palabras de ánimo.

Sirius tenía el pelo moreno y un poco largo y liso, sus ojos eran grises, herencia de su familia, de la cual se avergonzaba. Era el mejor amigo de James y uno de los chicos más populares junto a él y Remus, y algo que compartía con su amigo, uno de los más inteligentes y gamberros de la escuela.

-Simplemente que de tanto tener la copa al alcance de nuestra mano y que en un solo partido nos la arrebaten quita esperanzas- dijo Remus- entiéndelo James, todos estamos hartos de esta situación, es que parece que no hay esperanzas de ganar la copa de nuevo- Remus miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Remus era un chico alto, tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos color miel, era el prefecto de su casa y como sus amigos un gamberro, popular e inteligente nato, aunque él no lo era tanto como ellos.

-Sé que si seguimos entrenando como hasta ahora, conseguiremos ganarla chicos, tenemos que poder- dijo James dándose la vuelta y mirando a sus amigos.

-Seguiremos entrenando, pero no pidas más al equipo, no pueden dar más, y lo sabes- dijo Sirius.

-Está bien, no les volveré a echar la bronca- dijo James- venga, vámonos al castillo, que tenemos que ir a cumplir el castigo de McGonagall- dijo cogiendo su bolsa de deporte y saliendo del vestuario junto a sus amigos.

….

-_"Si pudimos conseguir la copa 3 años seguidos ¿por qué no vamos a poder conseguirlo ahora Town?"_- Roxy salió del baño envuelta en su albornoz mientras imitaba a la perfección lo que le había dicho Sirius- estúpido cretino- Roxy se sentó en su cama para luego caer hacia atrás con los brazos estirados.

Roxane Town, más conocida como Roxy, era un chica alta de buenas formas, por su cuerpo y carácter aparentaba más de los 17 años que tenía, su pelo era castaño y lo tenía liso hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran color azul zafiro y combinaban a la perfección con su cabellera. Era una chica bastante rebelde, pero también muy luchadora, no paraba hasta que conseguir lo que quería, tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad.

-Jejejeje- Lily comenzó a reírse por la imitación que había hecho su amiga de Black- ya sabes que Black defiende todo lo que dice Potter, Roxy.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Roxy incorporándose y sentándose bien en la cama- pero me repatea que me lo diga en ese tono.

-Roxy ellos todavía tienen la esperanza de ganar la copa este año, en cambio, nosotras y Ashton somos más realistas, sabemos que por mucho esfuerzo no llegaremos a arrebatarles la copa a Ravenclaw- dijo Lily.

Lily tenía 17 años, tenía el pelo liso por debajo de los hombros con el fleco un poco desfilado hacia un lado y color rojo fuego, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y siempre miraban a la gente con un brillo de alegría y algo de descaro, era una chica bastante guapa y muy inteligente.

-Lo que más me extraña es que Potter no haya hecho pruebas para encontrar un nuevo cazador, el primer partido de la temporada es a mediados de Diciembre, y estamos en Octubre.

-Tienes razón, es bastante raro- Lily frunció el ceño- pero bueno, el hacer las pruebas o no es cosa de Potter, él sabrá.

-James no va a hacer pruebas para un cazador- dijo Ashton entrando en la habitación.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez.

-¿Sabes que para entrar en los sitios primero tienes que tocar a la puerta?- preguntó Lily mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Ya, pero como yo soy el acoplado oficial de vuestra habitación puedo entrar sin pedir audiencia, jeje

-Explica eso que acabas de decir- dijo Roxy con los brazos cruzados.

-Al parecer Dumbledore le dijo a James que no buscara a nadie para el puesto de cazador porque él ya tenía pensado quien lo iba a ocupar- dijo Ashton sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

Ashton Priston era un chico alto y fuerte de 17 años, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos azul claro, era uno de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Era un chico bastante simpático aunque era algo gandul para estudiar.

-Qué cosa más extraña- dijo Lily, en ese momento tocaron la puerta- Ashton escóndete, sabes que los chicos no pueden estar en las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Y en dónde me meto?

-En el armario- dijo Roxy mientras ayudaba al rubio a meterse en el armario y Lily abría la puerta.

-Buenas tardes director Dumbledore- dijo Lily amablemente- ¿Quería algo?

-¿Me permite entrar en su habitación señorita Evans?- preguntó el hombre.

-Por supuesto- Lily se echó a un lado y dejo pasar al director.

-Oh, buenas tardes director- dijo Roxy apoyándose en la puerta del armario con una sonrisa angelical.

-Buenas tardes señorita Town, bueno veréis, he venido para informarles que a partir de ahora ustedes dos ya no dormirán solas- las sonrisas que Lily y Roxy tenían en el rostro se esfumaron- a partir de ahora con ustedes va a dormir una nueva alumna…

-Pero no hay derecho profesor, debería habernos preguntado antes. Llevamos durmiendo solas desde tercero, no me parece justo, ¿por qué no la meten en otra habitación?- se quejó Roxy.

-¡Roxy!- reprendió Lily mirando a su amiga que se encogió de hombros- será un placer profesor Dumbledore- añadió Lily con una sonrisa

-Lo dudo- dijo Roxy en un susurró que solo pudo oír Ashton.

-Me alegra ver que entran en razón- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y mirando a través de sus gafas de media luna- señorita Evans, señorita Town, esta es Katelin Skifor, su nueva compañera de habitación- dijo el director mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a la nueva Gryffindor- espero que se sienta como en casa señorita y que se adapte pronto- dijo el director mirando a la rubia- sus compañeras le explicaran las normas de la escuela, le darán los horarios y le ayudaran con todo lo que no entienda- esto lo dijo mirando hacia las otras dos chicas que se miraban entre si- que pasen buena noche- dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando a las tres chicas solas. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró se abrió la del armario dejando caer a Ashton encima de Roxy.

-Primera norma del colegio, los chicos no pueden entrar en la habitación de las chicas- dijo Ashton mientras se levantaba de encima de Roxy se acercaba a Katelin- yo soy Ashton Priston- dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Mucho gusto, Katelin Skifor- dijo Katelin estrechándole la mano.

Katelin tenía 17 años recién cumplidos, era rubia y tenía el pelo liso y por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran verde claro- pero prefiero que me llaméis Katy.

-Vale, jeje, yo me voy, no es plan que me castiguen.

-Jovencito estás cogiendo ejemplo de los Merodeadores- dijo Roxy viendo como su amigo salía de la habitación.

-¿Los mero… qué?- preguntó Katy sin entender.

-Los merodeadores, el grupo más popular de chicos que hay en toda la escuela, unos creídos vamos- dijo Roxy- me voy a vestir- Roxy cogió su ropa y entró en el baño.

-Esto, ¿cuál es mi cama?- preguntó tímidamente Katy.

-Puedes elegir una de esas tres- dijo Lily señalando las tres camas que había al lado de la suya, Katy se acercó a la cama quedaba al lado de la de Lily- yo me llamo Lily, y la que está en el baño es Roxy, ¿no eres de aquí verdad?

-No, soy de Francia- dijo la rubia- ¿dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?

-En el armario ese de ahí, hay una parte vacía, puedes poner todas tus cosas ahí- dijo Lily amablemente mientras intentaba hacerse una coleta- bueno…ummm…respecto a los horarios, espera…- Lily abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y sacó su varita- _obje multíplico_- al decir el hechizó apareció un horario igual al que había sacado- toma- dijo entregándoselo a la rubia- viene atrás donde se imparte cada asignatura.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Katy, en ese momento salió Roxy totalmente vestida y con el pelo recogido en una trenza de lado.

-Yo me bajo a cenar, el entrenamiento me ha dado hambre- dijo Roxy sin mirar a la rubia y cogiendo su chaqueta.

-Yo luego bajo- informó Lily mientras la castaña cerraba la puerta- bueno, ¿te apetece que te enseñe un poco el castillo y así te explico todo lo que tienes que saber para no perderte en este lugar?- preguntó Lily mirándola con una sonrisa rebelde.

-Te lo agradecería mucho- dijo Katy mientras se levantaba.

-Pues vamos- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo mientras se ponía un jersey de cuello vuelto blanco. Ambas chicas estuvieron como una hora paseando por todo el castillo, Lily le explicó todo sobre las clases, los alumnos, las cuatro casas, las normas, los partidos de Quidditch y, como no, los Merodeadores.

-Vaya por como los pintas parecen ser unos gamberros de cuidado- dijo Katy.

-Lo son, se creen que son los mejores y que pueden tratar a la gente como quieren, a su antojo.

-Jejeje, vamos unos chulos.

-Exacto, has pillado el concepto.

-Oh Evans, no le estarás llenando la cabeza con cosas absurdas sobre nosotros a la nueva ¿no?- las chicas se giraron para encontrarse a los tres merodeadores viniendo hacia ellas.

-Por supuesto Potter, le estoy haciendo un favor- dijo Lily mirándole con altivez.

-Lily, Lily, Lily…

-Evans para ti.

-Mala persona- dijo James mirándola con cara de pena- en fin, yo soy...

-James Potter- le cortó la rubia- yo soy Katelin Skifor- dijo Katy sonriendo.

-¿Tú eres…

-Sí, soy yo- Katy miró a James.

-Un mapa por favor, me he perdido- dijo Sirius sin entender nada.

-Bienvenido al club- dijo Remus.

-Un gusto conocerte, por fin, pensé que no ibas a llegar antes de los partidos- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la rubia.

-¿Tú eres la que va a ocupar la vacante del equipo?- preguntó sorprendida Lily que lo había entendido todo.

-Sí- dijo tímidamente Katy.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras tú- dijo Lily mirándola de arriba abajo- bueno, yo voy bajando al Comedor, que los chicos te lleven hasta allí, ya que parece que tienen cosas que hablar- y con esto la pelirroja marchó dirección hacia el comedor.

-Bueno yo soy Sirius Black, otro de los cazadores del equipo- dijo el moreno presentándose.

-Emmm, yo soy Remus Lupin, uno de los golpeadores- dijo Remus algo cortado.

-Encantada, esto, ¿me ayudáis a llegar otra vez a la sala común por favor? Es que como que todavía no sé muy bien cómo llegar- dijo Katy tímidamente.

-Es que nosotros íbamos a cenar- dijo Sirius.

-Yo te acompaño, que no tengo hambre- dijo Remus.

-Gracias- dijo Katy. A los 5 minutos llegaron a la sala común- gracias de nuevo- dijo Katy.

-No hay que darlas, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo triste- dijo Remus mirando a la chica, la cual parecía desanimada.

-Ando un poco deprimida. Esto es un cambio radical para mí. Literalmente estoy lejos de mi país, de mi familia, es un poco raro- comentó la chica con una sonrisa triste- aparte creo que no le he caído bien a una de mis compañeras de habitación- añadió

-¿Lily?

-No, la otra chica, Roxanne.

-No sufras por ella- dijo Remus sonriéndole- es un poco, como decirlo, peculiar, se hace la dura, pero en el fondo es muy buena chica, y a Lily parece que ya te la tienes ganada comentó Remus con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a la rubia.

-Espero que tengas razón, ya es bastante difícil con el cambio. Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, gracias por acompañarme de vuelta, me hubiera perdido sin tú ayuda Lupin.

-Remus -rectificó el castaño.

-Remus- dijo la chica sonriendo- me gusta tu nombre, buenas noches- dijo mientras subía a su habitación y Remus se quedaba mirándola, esa chica era bastante simpática, pensó, mientras se iba a su habitación a descansar.

….

-Así que la nueva es la cazadora de la que hablaba Dumbledore- dijo Roxy apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, sus codos se encontraban encima de la mesa- no me cae bien esa chica.

-Bueno he estado un rato con ella y me ha parecido bastante simpática, pero en cuanto oí que ella era la cazadora, no sé, es que no la veo, no tiene pinta de ser buena sobre la escoba- dijo Lily cogiendo un trozo de carne.

-Ya, pero a mi esa no me cae bien y…

-Roxy…

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica.

-Descubramos como es en realidad, acaba de llegar, no querrás dejarla a merced de la escuela, imagínate que se cruza con las Elitistas, con lo mona que es seguro que la intentan hacer como ellas, o que se pone mucho con los merodeadores y se hace tan arrogante, tengo la sensación de que es buena chica, no la etiquetemos antes de tiempo- dijo Lily.

-¿Dime cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?- preguntó Lily confusa.

-Convencerme de esa manera- dijo Roxy mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Los años de experiencia, jejeje.

-Menuda amiga, no me sales rentable.

-Tonta- dijo tirándole un trozo de pan- jejeje, anda subamos ya a dormir, que mañana tenemos un día duro- dijo Lily levantándose.

-No me lo recuerdes, dos horas seguidas de pociones nada más empezar el día- dijo Roxy desesperada- el que hizo nuestros horarios nos odiaba.

A los 5 minutos las chicas llegaron a su habitación y se acostaron a dormir, Katy todavía estaba despierta pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora, no sabía si aguantaría ese ritmo, entonces pensó en lo que le había dicho el director…

**FLASH BACK**

…

-¿Y el centro de enseñanza dónde se encuentra?- preguntó Katy.

-Se encuentra a unos metros de aquí, en Hogsmeade, el pueblo que está al lado de la escuela- dijo el director mirando a la joven a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Ahh, entonces no me será difícil llegar ¿no?

-No, no es difícil, pero antes la jefa de su casa y yo debemos hacerle un permiso especial para que pueda salir cuando tenga las clases, señorita Skifor, recuerde el trato que hicimos la directora de su anterior escuela y yo, usted obtenía una beca para estudiar aquí y así poder asistir al centro de enseñanza si ocupaba la vacante del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Sí no se preocupe, ocuparé el puesto, pero desde ya le aviso, no soy muy buena sobre la escoba.

-No sé preocupe, James Potter es muy buen capitán, ya verá como aprende enseguida- dijo el director sonriendo amablemente a la chica, la cual se tranquilizó un poco.

…**.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pensando en todo lo que empezaría a partir del día siguiente se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de 7º curso se encontraban delante de la mazmorra, esperando por la llegada del profesor.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos a una nueva Gryffindor entre nosotros- Rodolphus Lestrange se acercó hacia las tres chicas seguido de cuatro amigos.

-Lárgate Malfoy- Roxy se levantó del suelo para situarse delante del chico.

-Vaya Town, ¿ahora te dedicas a defender a los indefensos? Pensé que se te daba mejor tirártelos- dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras y mirándola con altivez.

-Serás…- dijo Roxy a punto de lanzarse encima del chico, pero unos brazos fuertes se lo impidieron- Black suéltame.

-Pírate Lenstrange- dijo Sirius sin soltar a la chica.

-Vamos chicos, el aire apesta un poco- dijo el joven Slytherin dándose la vuelta y yéndose junto a sus amigos.

-Prométeme que si te suelto no intentaras ganarte tu partida a Azkaban- murmuró Sirius.

-Está bien- dijo resignada. El merodeador la soltó- Black, ¿por qué te metes dónde no te llaman?

-Porque me da la gana, no quiero que el equipo se quede sin una de sus cazadoras- dijo Sirius.

-¿Sólo me impides matarlo por el equipo?- preguntó la chica seriamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos.

-Maldito estúpido- dijo Roxy apretando uno de sus puños- tú- dijo girándose hacia Lily y Katy- no esperes que vuelva a plantarle cara por ti- dijo Roxy mientras cogía su mochila y se sentaba en otro lado sola a leer su libro de pociones.

-No la hagas caso, se ha cabreado porque Black no la dejó cargarse a gusto a Lenstrange, pero también tiene un poco de razón, la próxima vez que eso te diga algo plántale cara- dijo Lily.

-Lily, es que Roxy saltó enseguida, no me dio tiempo- intentó explicarse Katy.

-Jejeje, tienes razón, es que no lo aguanta.

-No me extraña- dijo sonriendo, en ese momento llegó el profesor Hinson.

-Prepárate Katy, porque estás a punto de conocer al peor profesor de toda la escuela- dijo Lily levantándose para entrar en la mazmorra, los demás alumnos también comenzaron a entrar- no, no, no, de eso nada Potter, quítate de aquí- dijo Lily mirando con cara de horror a James.

-No puedo, es que no hay más sitios libres- dijo James con una sonrisa angelical.

-Esto es una maldición- dijo la pelirroja mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Evans tienes una opinión de mí muy negativa- dijo James mirando la cabellera roja de la chica.

-Tengo una opinión de ti que para la gente con cerebro, es muy buena- dijo Lily mientras levantaba la cabeza y mirando al moreno.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo cerebro?

-Sí, va a ser eso- dijo Lily sonriendo mientras se levantaba para buscar algunos ingredientes de pociones.

-Para tu información guapa, si no recuerdas, soy uno de los más inteligentes de la escuela- dijo James algo picado.

-Hoy en día le llaman ser inteligente a cualquier cosa- dijo dirigiéndose al armario de ingredientes.

-Conseguiré que te fijes en mi Evans, conseguiré que dejes de tener esa opinión- se dijo a si mismo James mientras sacaba sus libros.

….

-Katy, Katy ven- la aludida se giró para ver quien la llamaba, Remus le estaba haciendo señas desde una de las mesas para que se acercase a él- Te veo deslocalizada- dijo el castaño- anda siéntate aquí, es el único sitio que queda libre, creo.

-Gracias, me iba a sentar con Lily pero de repente apareció James y me robó el sitio- dijo Katy mientras se sentaba en al lado del castaño y sacaba los materiales de pociones.

-Acostúmbrate a eso, James siempre intenta ponerse al lado de Evans, pocas veces lo consigue porque ella siempre se sienta con Town, pero hoy como que Town ha decidido sentarse sola- dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Roxy.

-Está enfadada- dijo Katy tristemente.

-Se nota- dijo Remus- ey, no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, ella es así- dijo Remus sonriéndole.

-No me la voy a ganar nunca- dijo la rubia mirando hacia donde se encontraba Katy.

-Tiempo al tiempo, no puedes pretender caerla bien a los dos días de a ver llegado.

-Gracias Remus, tus palabras me animan bastante- dijo Katy sonriéndole.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Remus sin creérselo.

-En serio, oye, ¿por qué tarda tanto el profesor en empezar la clase?

-Ni idea, estará buscando más ejercicios paro ponernos en su despacho, no sé- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

…...

-Qué raro, Town sola sin Evans, esto es un mal presagio- dijo Sirius.

-Black estoy de mala leche y aunque me encantaría, no quiero pagarla contigo, así que lárgate- dijo Roxy sin levantar la cara de sus apuntes.

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que seas tan borde mujer, ¿me puedo sentar?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Por qué tendría que dejarte?- preguntó la castaña dejando su pluma sobre los apuntes y levantando la cabeza para mirar al moreno.

-Porque no quedan más sitios libres tal vez.

-Es la misma excusa que Potter le ha puesto a Lily para sentarse con ella, así que no cuela Black- dijo sonriéndole de forma triunfante y siguiendo escribiendo.

-Pero Town…

-¿Se puede saber qué hace todavía de pie señor Black?- preguntó el profesor Hinson saliendo de su despacho y detrás de Lestrange.

-Pues…

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ahora siéntese si no quiere que le siga bajando puntos a su casa- dijo el profesor mirándole fríamente, Sirius cogió su mochila del suelo y se sentó al lado de Ashton- alumnos como hoy disponemos de dos horas de clase vamos a utilizarla en apuntar los ingredientes y las utilidades de la poción de la manipulación humana y después realizarla- el profesor se giró para comenzar a apuntar todo sobre la poción- y debe estar lista antes de terminar la clase, el que no la logre terminar tendrá 2 puntos menos para su casa y una falta en sus notas- dijo para a continuación seguir apuntando en la pizarra entre susurros de los alumnos que se quejaban de lo que había dicho el profesor. Estuvieron copiando todo lo que decía en la pizarra como 45 minutos y después pudieron ponerse a realizar la poción, sin darse cuenta pasaron las dos horas de clase y sonó el timbre que daba final a pociones.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, no he terminado la poción- dijo Lily apurada echando los ingredientes que faltaban en el caldero y subiendo al temperatura del fuego.

-Señorita Evans deme ahora mismo su poción, ¿o no la ha terminado?- dijo el profesor desde su mesa.

-Yo…

-Sí la ha terminado, tomé- dejo James entregándole un tubo de ensayo con el nombre de Lily y la poción dentro- vamos Evans- dijo haciendo desaparecer todo los materiales de la pelirroja con un hechizo y arrastrándola fuera de la clase.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Lily cuando ya estaban fuera de la mazmorra.

-Porque no quería que te bajaran puntos- dijo James de forma solemne.

-No era necesario- dijo Lily mirándolo seriamente- no me gusta que me ayuden.

-Vale, la próxima vez dejaré que se dé el gustazo de bajarte puntos- dijo James molesto caminando para dirigirse hacia el aula de Adivinación.

-Potter- Lily llamó al moreno y este se giró- gracias por ayudarme, te devolveré el favor- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a su clase de Runas Antiguas.

-Soy feliz- dijo James mientras se giraba y se encontraba con Sirius- ahh, tío joder, no me des esos sustos.

-Estas embobado- dijo Sirius- venga vamos que tenemos Adivinación con la libélula- dijo mientras se echaba a correr por el pasillo.

Las siguientes clases parecieron iguales de eternas que pociones, tras 3 clases más, la comida y otra clase, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se encontraban delante del invernadero dispuesto a empezar la última clase de la tarde.

-Llegan tarde alumnos- dijo la profesora Jordan sin apartar sus ojos de un libro que estaba leyendo- recuerden deben de ser más puntuales.

-Es que el profesor de D. C. A. O nos ha tenido unos minutos más en clase para darnos unos ejercicios de práctica- explicó Roxy.

-Y nosotros es que venimos de Astrología y de la torre aquí se tarda un poco- dijo Óscar Houston

-Está bien, les perdono esta vez, pero recuerden que deben de ser puntuales, o si no tendré que bajarles puntos, y no me gustaría, en fin, colóquense en una de esas dos mesas- dijo señalando las dos largas mesas en las cuales había varios maceteros con unas plantas que se movían.

-¿Esto son lo que creo que son?- dijo Roxy mirando las plantas que se movían nerviosas dentro del macetero.

-Son exactamente lo que crees que son- dijo Lily acercándose a su amigo con cuidado de que una de las plantas no la atacara.

-Tentáculas venenosas- dijo Katy- ¿cómo va a poner la profesora unas plantas como estas? Son muy peligrosas- dijo la rubia apartándose a tiempo antes de que uno de los múltiples tentáculos de la tentáculo la atacara.

-Fácil, poniéndolas, aquí no se preocupan por nuestra seguridad- dijo Ashton acercándose a las tres chicas.

-Y que lo digas, mira que poner una planta venenosa al alcance de los merodeadores, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?- dijo Roxy mirando a los merodeadores que miraban con miradas maliciosas a las plantas.

-Hablábamos de que nos podían atacar Roxane- dijo Lily mirando a la chica.

-¿Eh?- Katy, Lily y Ashton comenzaron a reírse por el desconcierto de la chica.

-Jjejejje, nada, que está metida en su mundo de ilusión y fantasía- dijo Ashton- provocando más risas de Lily y Katy.

-Que gracioso- dijo Roxy mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

-Señorito Priston puede dejar de hacer bromas y atender a la explicación por favor- pidió la profesora Jordan-.

-Estoy atendiendo profesora- dijo Ashton con voz inocente.

-Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber por qué me contesta? Yo le vi hablando así que no me contradiga hombre- dijo la profesora sonriendo aunque estaba molesta.

-Disculpe profesora, puede continuar- dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza.

-Bien, como estaba diciendo las Tentáculas Venenosas son muy peligrosas, su veneno es muy perjudicial, si no se llega a administrar el antídoto al veneno antes de media hora el afectado puede llegar a morir, no cojan apuntes hasta que yo termine por favor- dijo mirando a Katy, que dejó de escribir y le sonrió a modo de disculpa- para evitar que una tentácula te ataque al acercarte a ella debes lanzar un _Diffindo _hacia el tallo de la planta para cortarlo y así evitar que las demás extremidades se muevan, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es coger esos guantes de ahí y después de aturdir a la planta deben cortarle uno de los tentáculos y sacarle todo el veneno para meterlo e un tubo y entregármelo, pueden empezar- dijo la profesora.

-Yo no me acerco a eso- dijo Sirius- hazlo tú Remus.

-Estás loco, ni de coña- dijo Remus alejándose de la planta.

-Lo haré yo, por Dios no es tan difícil- dijo James- menudo par estáis hechos- dijo James riéndose de sus amigos- _Diffindo_- dijo James apuntando con su varita hacia el tallo de la planta, en ese momento los demás tentáculos se quedaron quietos.

-Yo corto un tentáculo- dijo Sirius acercándose a un tentáculo y arrancándolo de raíz entonces el tentáculo le mordió- ¡Ahh! ¡Me ha mordido, me muero, socorro, auxilio!- dijo Sirius tirándose al suelo y agarrándose el brazo.

-Sirius, llevas los guantes puestos- le recordó Remus.

-Emm, que fallo- dijo Sirius levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco de tierra de los pantalones.

-Señor Black, madure por favor, al hacer esas cosas puede poner a sus compañeros y a usted mismo en peligro- le dijo la profesora pasando por su lado para después dirigirse hacía unos Hufflepuff que no conseguían dominar a su Tentácula Venenosa.

-Ni os atreváis a reíros- dijo Sirius mientras cogía el tentáculo del suelo y se lo daba a Remus para después irse.

-Jejejeje- James comenzó a reírse justo cuando volvió el moreno- vale ya paro- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para no reírse.

-¿Y vosotros os llamáis amigos?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Remus y James.

-Por supuesto- dijo Remus- amigos como nosotros no encuentras fácilmente.

-Claro, de lo raros que sois.

-Habló el normal- dijo James, ambos chicos se miraron- ya bueno, pongámonos serios, ¿trajiste lo que íbamos a usar para la broma a Quejicus?

-Sí claro, lo tengo en esta caja- dijo Sirius sacando de su mochila una caja verde y abriendo la tapa para que sus amigos vieran el contenido.

….

-Bueno esto ya está- dijo Katy cerrando el tubo que contenía el veneno de la planta- ¿se la entregó a la profesora?

-Sí, espera que la llamó para que venga y lo coja- dijo Lily- ¡Profesora Jordan!

-Lily no la llames gritando, que ya sabes cómo es esta tía, en cuanto hacemos algo fuera de lo educado nos empieza a echar el sermón- dijo Roxy.

-Ups.

-Señorita Evans, si quiere que venga aquí con levantar la mano basta, no ve que gritar desde un extremo del invernadero a otro para llamarme es poco educado, compórtese como la señorita que es- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, no volverá a pasar- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de forma inocente- aquí…profesora, ¿qué es eso que tiene en el hombro?- preguntó Lily señalando una cosa verde que tenía en el hombro.

…

-¡No está!- exclamaron a la vez James y Remus viendo que la caja estaba vacía.

-No puede ser, cuando veníamos de D. C. A. O estaba dentro de la caja- dijo Sirius mientras revolvía su mochila buscando el contenido de la caja- pero no os quedéis ahí mirando, coño ayudadme a buscar a la serpiente- dijo mientras se metía debajo de la mesa en busca de la serpiente.

-Sirius…..- Remus llamó al chico que buscaba desesperado por debajo de la mesa-….James.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos merodeadores a la vez, Remus señaló hacia donde estaba mirando, James y Sirius giraron la cabeza para encontrarse a la serpiente en…

….

-¿El que señorita Evans?- preguntó tocándose el hombro para ver a que se refería su alumna, puso su mano en el hombro y notó un leve movimiento, asustada giró la cabeza para encontrarse a la serpiente sacándole la lengua en un siseo- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUITÁDMELA! ¡QUITÁDMELA! ¡SOCORRO!- la profesora Jordan en ese momento se desmayó cayendo al suelo, los alumnos comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

-¡Vosotros!- Lily llamó a los merodeadores- ¿estáis tontos o qué? ¿Pero cómo le ponéis una serpiente a la profesora? Y si es venenosa, ¡ahh!- la pelirroja se escondió detrás de Roxy pues la serpiente se había movido hacia ella.

-De 1º no es venenosa, 2º se nos ha escapado, 3º ella no era la que iba a recibir a nuestro amiguito- dijo Sirius cogiendo a la serpiente y colocándola de nuevo en la caja, los alumnos de la otra casa miraban sorprendidos la escena y mientras intentaban reanimar a la profesora- dime que respira Remus- le dijo Sirius a Remus que estaba tomándole el pulse a la profesora.

-Respirar respira pero no reacciona- dijo Remus dándole suaves golpes en las mejillas.

-Os habéis cargado a la profe so brutos- dijo Roxy alterada.

-¡Chicos, chicas viene el profesor de pociones!- dijo Óscar entrando en el aula corriendo y cerrando la puerta del invernadero- ¿qué hacemos?

-Todos volved a vuestros sitios- dijo Katy- vosotros coged a la profesora y haced algo- dijo mientras ella y los demás alumnos se volvían a sus mesas y hacían lo mismo que antes pero sin perder de vista lo que hacían los merodeadores, James, Sirius, Remus, Ashton y Óscar cogieron a la mujer y la sentaron en su mesa.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ashton nervioso.

-¿Por qué no usamos un _Enervate_? Así se levantaría normal- dijo Remus.

-Pero no nos daría tiempo a volver a nuestros sitios- dijo James.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Sirius- acercaros- los chicos se acercaron al merodeador y este les explicó su plan.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Ashton- si Hinson llega y ve que falta alguno de vosotros sospechará- dijo el rubio- dejadme a mí- dijo Ashton- venga corred a vuestro sitio- dijo el rubio poniendo se detrás de la silla de la profesora los otros chicos volvieron a su sitio justo cuando el profesor de pociones entraba en el invernadero.

-Vengo a coger algunos ingredientes profesora Jordan, ¿le importa?- preguntó el profesor Hinson, los alumnos se quedaron mirando a la profesora inconsciente y vieron que movía la cabeza afirmativamente, el profesor se dirigió a el armario del invernadero, cogió lo necesario y se dirigió a la puerta- gracias, yo ya me voy- dijo el profesor entonces la mano de la profesora se movió como diciéndole que podía irse, el profesor salió del aula y cuando notaron que sus pisadas no eran audibles suspiraron aliviados.

-Madre mía que miedo he pasado- dijo Katy- pensé que nos pillaba- dijo la rubia.

-Acostúmbrate a esto, porque es frecuente- dijo Roxy mientras se dirigía hacia Ashton junto con los merodeadores, Katy, Lily y algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff- ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Tomad- una alumna de Hufflepuff le paso un vaso con agua para que la despertara.

-Trae- James cogió el vaso y estaba dispuesto a tirárselo encima.

-James no seas animal- dijo Remus cogiendo el vaso y mojándose los dedos para luego salpicarle la cara a la profesora levemente.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Alejad a esa serpiente de mí!- la profesora se subió encima de la silla totalmente asustada.

-¿Serpiente? ¿De qué serpiente habla?- preguntó Remus inocentemente.

-La serpiente que tenía en el hombro, usted la vio Evans- dijo la profesora mirando a la pelirroja asustada.

-¿Ehh? Profesora esta alucinando usted vino a recoger nuestro tubo de ensayo y de repente se desmayó- mintió la pelirroja.

-Pero…pero…yo, yo…

-Pregúntele al profesor Hinson, el vino a por unos ingredientes antes de que se desmayara- dijo Katy.

-Es verdad, pregúntele- añadió Roxy.

-Creo que no me siento bien- la profesora cogió sus carpetas y su bolso- pueden irse la clase a terminado por hoy- dicho esto la mujer salió del aula algo turbada. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y se fueron dispersando. En la sala común de Gryffindor:

-Espero que esa cosa no se os vuelva a escapar, si queréis hacer una broma, hacedla bien, casi quedamos castigados- dijo Roxy enfadada sentándose en una de las butacas de la sala.

-Pero al final no ha sido así, ¿y todo gracias a quién? A mí y a mi súper mente- dijo Sirius sentándose en el sofá al lado de James y Katy.

-Admitiré que tu idea fue buena, pero lo de súper mente no me lo creo- dijo la castaña mirándole irónica.

-Venga no discutáis- dijo Ashton mirando a la pareja- mira creo que es un buen momento para hablarle de los entrenamientos de Quidditch a Katelin.

-Es verdad- dijo Remus- Katelin, ¿tú sabes montar en escoba?

-Sí, pero hace mucho que no lo hago por un pequeño problema que tuve- dijo la chica, recordó esa torcedura de tobillo – pero creo que en cuanto vuelva a montar me acordaré- dijo la rubia.

-Amm bueno, pues mira los entrenamientos de Quidditch son los Lunes, Jueves y Viernes, los lunes a las cuatro y media y los jueves y viernes ambos a las 6, tienes que llegar puntual pues solo son dos horas de entrenamiento porque luego va otro equipo a entrenar- dijo James.

-Entendido- dijo Katy levantándose- esto…yo me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, adiós- dijo saliendo de la sala común.

-¿Y está a dónde irá?- preguntó Roxy.

-¿No te fías de ella?- preguntó James.

-Sinceramente, no, si antes no era seguro si recuperábamos o no la copa este año, ahora con esa muñequita pintada en el equipo es seguro que no- la castaña se levantó- ahora si me disculpáis, me voy ha dormir, estoy agotada- la castaña subió las escaleras y se perdió por ellas hasta llegar a su habitación.

…

-Buenos tardes profesor Dumbledore- dijo Katy entrando en el despacho del director.

-Señorita Skifor, iba a mandarla a llamar pero como ya veo que está aquí- Dumbledore le sonrió a la joven- aquí tiene su permiso- dijo ofreciéndole un pergamino a la chica- con el podrá ir a Hogsmeade cuando tenga las clases, le he mandado una lechuza a la profesora Beidingfield para informarle que había llegado ya de Francia y que mañana por la mañana antes de clases iría a buscar su horario y rellenar con exactitud su solicitud en el centro.

-Muchas gracias por las molestias profesor Dumbledore, no sabe el favor que me hace- dijo Katy- quería pedirle una cosa más.

-Por supuesto, diga, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó amablemente el director.

-Me gustaría que nadie de la escuela se enterase de que estoy yendo a ese centro, por ahora- dijo la rubia.

-Está bien, no tiene que preocuparse, las únicas personas que sabemos una de las razones de porqué está aquí es la profesora McGonagall como jefa de su casa, usted y yo, tranquila nadie lo sabrá a no ser que usted lo haga saber.

-Muchas gracias, con permiso, me retiro- dijo Katy saliendo del aula y cerrando la puerta para mirar su permiso, estaba feliz, por fin comenzaría las clases, su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca.

….

-¿No te sale los ejercicios Potter?- preguntó Lily.

-Si te vas a reír porque no soy capaz de realizar el maldito encantamiento adelante- dijo James mirándola.

-No me iba a reír, no soy como tú, que por ser mejor que otros en Transformaciones te ríes de sus fallos- dijo la pelirroja mirándole con el seño fruncido meditando el si irse o no de la biblioteca.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- preguntó James sin entender, le había mosqueado lo que le había dicho Lily, él no se reía de los fallos ajenos…bueno tal vez un poco si pero no siempre,…vale, a quién pretendía engañar, claro que se reía de los fallos ajenos, le gustaba sentirse superior a la gente aunque desde el curso pasado entendió el daño que podía llegar a hacer sus risas en sus compañeros.

-Venía a devolverte el favor de antes- dijo Lily apoyando una mano en la mesa.

-No es necesario que me devuelvas el favor, no te ayudé para recibir nada a cambio, como estarás pensando, lo hice para ayudarte a que no te bajaran puntos- dijo James poniendo su mano sobre la de la pelirroja para después mirarla, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos pero Lily apartó la mano para romper el contacto.

-Pero yo quiero devolvértelo, no me gusta tener deudas- dijo la pelirroja.

-Que no hace falta, quiero seguir intentándolo yo solo- dijo James volviendo a leer las instrucciones para realizar el hechizo, miró a la pelirroja que seguía mirándole mientras movía los dedos encima de la mesa produciendo pequeños ruidos sobre esta- valeee, ayúdame testaruda, hay que ver, ¿no aceptas un no por respuesta o qué?

-Exacto, lo siento, soy así, en fin el encantamiento lo harías bien si lograrás pronunciarlo correctamente, se dice gláciusno glaciús- explicó la pelirroja.

-Vamos que es un fallo de entonación.

-Exacto, venga prueba ahora a ver si te sale.

-_Glacius_- dijo el moreno mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia una margarita que había encima de la mesa, la cual al recibir el hechizo se quedó totalmente congelada- ¡me ha salido!

-Ya me he dado cuenta, bueno pues yo ya me voy, mi deuda queda saldada- dijo Lily mientras se echaba a andar.

-Espera- James se levantó y la agarró del brazo- gracias Evans, en serio.

-No tienes por qué dármelas- dijo Lily para después soltarse e irse a buscar a Roxy.

….

-Pero no hay derecho, yo quería hacerle la broma a Quejicus hoy Moony- Sirius se encontraba de pie al lado del escritorio en el cual Remus hacía sus deberes- Moony no me ignores.

-No te estoy ignorando Padfoot- dijo Remus con voz cansada sin dejar de escribir en su libreta.

-Pues entonces dime por qué no le podemos hacer la broma hoy a Quejicus, espero que la excusa sea buena- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos, Remus dejó la pluma en el tintero y miró a Sirius.

-Pues no hacemos la broma porque si se la hacemos seguro sabrán que hemos sido nosotros…

-Hombre, nadie más que nosotros le hace bromas a Quejicus- dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Puedo terminar?

-Claro.

-Pues eso que no la hacemos y punto porque me apuesto el cuello que ya toda la escuela debe de haberse enterado de lo de la maldita serpiente en clase de Herbología, así que tu serpiente no saldrá a la luz para realizar la broma a Snape hasta que todo lo de hoy se haya olvidado en parte, ¿capicci? Que con el castigo de ayer tuve para dos semanas- dijo Remus.

-Odio cuando tienes razón- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién tiene razón?- preguntó James entrando en la habitación.

-Este que…

-Este tiene nombre- dijo Remus mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, pues Moony que dice que no podemos hacerle hoy la broma a Quejicus porque nos descubrirían por lo de hoy en Herbología- explicó Sirius.

-Y tiene razón- afirmó James.

-Aburridos- dijo Sirius fingiendo enfado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya se la haremos, si tenemos tiempo Padfoot- dijo James mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado- dijo Remus mirando al chico de gafas al igual que lo hacía Sirius.

-No, estoy bien, tranquilos- dijo el moreno- me voy a dar una ducha- dijo entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Sirius sin entender.

-Ni idea, pero me da que tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja- dijo Remus levantándose y dejando sus deberes en su mochila.

-¿Ein?

-Espabila Sirius, que todavía no ha ni anochecido para que empieces a dejar de pensar- dijo Remus divertido.

-Ja ja ja, que marcha tiene el licántropo- dijo Sirius, Remus le sacó la lengua y se puso a leer un rato.

….

….

El Sol acababa de ponerse en el horizonte cuando Katy se levantó procurando no despertar a Lily y Roxy.

Todavía eran las siete de la mañana, así que tendría tiempo de ir a Hogsmeade, inscribirse, hablar con la directora del centro y volver para luego volver a acostarse y levantarse a las 8 y media para ir a clase a las nueve, la rubia se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela más unas medias, los guantes, un gorro de invierno con los colores de gryffindor y el escudo de la casa, los guantes, la bufanda y la túnica. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, comprobó que no había nadie en ella y salió por el retrato, comenzó a correr vigilando no encontrarse con nadie, a los 5 minutos ya se encontraba delante de la verja de la escuela, la abrió con cuidado, y se echó a andar hacia el pueblo, hacía bastante frío signo de que pronto llegaría el invierno y con el la nieve, sin darse cuenta la rubia se encontraba delante del centro.

Era un edificio imponente, se encontraba un poco apartado del pueblo, tenía una gran puerta de madera, la rubia tragó saliva, al pasar esas puertas comenzaría a prepararse para conseguir su sueño, después de tantos años había obtenido el fruto de su esfuerzo, Katy alzó la mano para tocar la puerta pero justo entonces esta fue abierta dejando ver a una mujer de unos 40 años, bastante elegante, vestía en esos momentos unos pantalones negros y un jersey de cuello vuelto rojo, tenía unos impresionantes ojos negros como la noche y el pelo negro lo tenía recogido en una coleta en la nuca:

-Bienvenida señorita Skifor- dijo la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Buenos días, venía a…

-Ya sé a lo que vienes muchacha, anda entra, no quiero que te congeles- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la rubia pasase, Katy entró y se quedó impresionada.

-Bienvenida al centro de enseñanza de…..

…

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y sea de vuestro agrado. Esta historia la comencé a escribir en el año 2006, pero por diversos motivos la fui dejando de lado, pero ahora me encuentro en un momento de mi vida que deseo continuarla y espero, finalizarla. Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión, sea buena o mala, no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo pero intentaré tardar lo menos posible, muchos besos a todos y gracias por dedicar un poco de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia.

¿A qué tipo de centro de enseñanza va a empezar a ir Katy?

¿Podrá ocultárselo por mucho tiempo a los demás?

¿Logrará Roxy dejar de ver a Katy como una muñequita pintada?

¿Se adaptará Katy a los entrenamientos de Quidditch?

¿Averiguará Sirius que le pasa a James?

¿Le harán los merodeadores su broma a Quejicus?

Todas estas preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo, todo eso, y mucho más.


	2. Esta incertidumbre

**Disclaimer**: Los merodeadores, Lily Evans, Hosmeade, Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling, tampoco son míos los nombres Roxane y Ashton y el apellido Beidingfield, estos son de mi amiga Paulina, la cual me los dijo al ver que a mí no se me ocurría ningún nombre, todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación y si reconocéis algo es mera casualidad. Perdón por el rollo.

Capítulo 2: Esta incertidumbre

-Ya sé a lo que vienes muchacha, anda entra, no quiero que te congeles- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la rubia pasase, Katy entró y se quedó impresionada.

-Bienvenida al centro de enseñanza de patinaje artístico de Hogsmeade Skifor- dijo la mujer mientras se colocaba al lado de Katy la cual miraba todo impresionada-acompáñeme a mi despacho por favor- dijo la profesora Beidingfield mientras subía por las escaleras que se encontraban en el hall del centro de enseñanza.

Mientras Katy subía las escaleras se dio cuenta que había dos puertas en el hall, luego le preguntaría a donde llevaban, al llegar al piso superior la profesora la llevo por un pasillo repleto de cuadros de patinadoras famosas del mundo mágico, vitrinas llenas de trofeos y medallas de competiciones, diplomas, entre otras cosas.

-Pase señorita Skifor- dijo la mujer abriéndole la puerta de su despacho, la rubia entró y se sentó en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio, la profesora Beidingfield ocupó su silla detrás de la mesa- bueno señorita Skifor, el director Dumbledore me explicó todo lo que ha hecho usted para poder venir a entrenarse a este centro de patinaje artístico, eso demuestra lo que le importa este deporte, me alegra, esa actitud que tiene es la que quiero yo en mis alumnas, en fin- la mujer le sonrió y sacó de su cajón un pergamino con el escudo del centro- aquí tiene el horario de clase- le entregó el pergamino y Katy lo ojeó.

Tenía clases los martes, jueves y viernes, la chica se detuvo a observar el horario de clases, los martes tenía las clases de cinco a siete, y los jueves y viernes tenía clases desde las 4 y media hasta las seis y cinco, la chica miró asustada la hora, el entrenamiento de Quidditch empezaba a las seis, entonces llegaría tarde los jueves y viernes, la rubia tragó saliva.

- ¿Ocurre algo con su horario señorita Skifor?

-No, nada que ver profesora Beidingfield, ¿todas las clases terminan a la hora exacta?

-Sí señorita, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos- dijo la mujer mirándola.

-Vaya que bien- dijo Katy sonriendo de forma forzada.

-Bueno ahora solo rellene esta solicitud con todos sus datos y ya podrá irse a la escuela- dijo la profesora Beidingfield dándole a Katy una hoja de inscripción del centro, la rubia lo rellenó con todos los datos que le pedía- gracias, en fin antes de irse, ¿quiere que le enseñe el contenido de las dos puertas que hay en el piso de abajo que antes a mirado tan atentamente?- preguntó la mujer mirando a Katy atentamente.

-Vale- dijo Katy sorprendida, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta la mujer de que había mirado antes las puertas si iba delante de ella?

La profesora Beidingfield y Katy bajaron al primer piso, la primera puerta, la que estaba a la izquierda, llevaba a la cafetería, la cual estaba muy bien decorada con motivos modernos y jóvenes, la segunda puerta, la que estaba a la derecha de la primera llevaba a la pista de hielo en donde se daban las clases, era bastante grande, en el fondo de la pista se encontraban un par de gradas, en ese momento en la pista solo se encontraba un hombre limpiando el hielo.

Después de ver todo Katy se fue del centro y comenzó a correr para llegar lo antes posible a la escuela, se le había pasado la hora y estaban apuntó de ser las ocho y media, hora en la que se levantaban Lily y Roxy, y casi toda la escuela para ser más exactos, a los 10 minutos la chica llegó resoplando al vestíbulo del colegio y salió corriendo hacia la sala común, cuando llegó al tercer piso se detuvo, ¿en qué piso se encontraba la sala común? Perfecto, cualquier posibilidad de que Roxy y Lily no la descubriesen se había esfumado. Se quedó pensando por dónde ir pero no se acordaba.

-Maldición, maldita sea, porque tendré tan mala memoria- se dijo Katelin a si misma mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- ¡AHHH!

-Tranquila, tranquila, soy yo- dijo Remus mientras le quitaba la mano del hombro a la rubia.

-Dios mío que susto me has dado Remus- dijo Katy mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón- no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor, o moriré de un infarto- dijo Katy.

-Jejeje, está bien, no lo volveré a hacer, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Pareces perdida…- dijo Remus extrañado.

-Es que….- Katy se calló, no sabía que decirle- pues…emm fui al gran comedor para escribirle una carta a mis padres e iba a subir a la sala común para coger a mi lechuza y mandársela y no me he acordado de por donde se iba, jijiji- dijo la rubia sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Amm, entiendo, bueno pues vamos yo te llevó, no hay mucha perdida, la sala común se encuentra en el séptimo piso- dijo Remus sonriendo echando a andar junto a Katy.

-Es que dudé entre el sexto y el séptimo piso- explicó Katy- pero ya lo sé para la próxima vez, menos mal que has aparecido- dijo Katy sonriendo.

-Me alegra que gracias a mí ya no te vuelvas a perder jejje, en fin ya hemos llegado jovencita- dijo Remus diciendo la contraseña a el retrato de la Dama Gorda y cediéndole el paso a la rubia para que pasase.

-¿Y tú que hacías fuera? Normalmente me dijeron las chicas que os levantáis con la hora pegada al culo- dijo Katy.

-Jejeje, hay que ver lo bien informadas que están esas dos de nosotros- dijo Remus gracioso- tienen razón siempre solemos levantarnos a las nueve menos cuarto, lo que yo hoy, como soy prefecto, tenía que hacer guardia de mañana.

-Ahh, ya entiendo, jeje, qué rollo ¿no?

-Un poco la verdad- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros- pero no puedo hacer nada, es lo que tiene ser bueno.

-Modestia aparte jeje- comentó Katy- bueno yo me voy a por mis libros, hasta luego Remus- Katy le dio un pequeño abrazo al chico de forma tímida- y gracias por volver a ayudarme- dicho esto la rubia subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Remus se quedó parado en medio de la sala común, ¿qué le estaba pasando con esa chica? Solo la conocía a Katelin de dos días y poco, y parecía medio bobo cuando ella estaba cerca.

….

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes? Estábamos preocupadas por ti- dijo Roxy cuando vio entrar a Katy en la habitación con una sonrisilla.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí?- preguntó Katy esperanzada.

-¿Eh? Pues claro que no Skifor, lo que pasa es que si te pasa algo Dumbledore nos echará a nosotras la bronca- dijo sobre la marcha Roxy con cara de circunstancia mirando a Lily que la miraba con una sonrisa- bueno me voy a desayunar que he quedado con Ashton allí, adiós- dijo Roxy mientras abría la puerta y salía dando un portazo.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó preocupada Lily.

-Pues bajé temprano al comedor a escribirle una carta a mis padres- mintió Katy- y bueno me perdí cuando volvía.

-¿Y por qué no escribiste aquí la carta?- preguntó Lily.

-Es que no quería despertaros.

-Ahh, gracias por la intención pero esta habitación ahora también es tuya, así que puedes hacer ruido- dijo Lily sonriendo divertida.

-Jejeje, gracias Lily- Katy sonrió abiertamente, sentía que ya se estaba ganando a Lily.

-Oye, ¿no piensas decorar la parte de tu cama con cosas tuyas?- preguntó Lily.

-Sí, pero no he tenido tiempo, tal vez después de clases ponga todas mis cosas- dijo Katy- bueno mejor nos vamos ya ¿no?

-Sí venga, que me muero de hambre- dijo la pelirroja cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de la habitación hablando sobre las clases que tendrían ese día con Katy.

…

-¿Pero todavía estáis así?- Remus entró en la habitación y se encontró a James y Sirius todavía acostados en sus respectivas camas- venga levantaos ya- dijo el castaño abriendo las cortinas de la habitación dejando pasar la luz.

-Si de verdad aprecias tu vida te aconsejo que cierres la maldita cortina…- dijo Sirius tapándose hasta la cabeza con su manta.

-Por dios, eres peor que mi madre…- dijo James tapándose la cabeza con su almohada.

-Anda dejad de quejaros y levantaos ya, que vamos a llegar tarde a Herbología y no quiero que la profesora nos eche uno de sus sermones a primera hora- dijo Remus mientras entraba en el baño y se colocaba bien la corbata- ¡venga ya!

-Joo 5 minutos más por favor- dijeron ambos merodeadores.

-Vosotros lo habéis querido- dijo Remus sacando su varita- _Accio mantas_- dijo Remus en un segundo las mantas de sus amigos estuvieron en sus manos y con ello los dos morenos tirados en el suelo debido a que habían intentado evitar que sus mantas se fueran- os espero en el aula de herbología- dijo Remus saliendo de allí antes de que sus amigos se recuperasen y lo intentasen asesinar.

-Será capullo el tío, ha huido- dijo Sirius levantándose y estirándose.

-Da igual, ya lo cogeremos en los invernaderos- dijo James cogiendo su ropa- venga date prisa que quiero desayunar- dijo James ambos chicos se miraron, miraron la puerta del baño, se volvieron a mirar y salieron corriendo hacia ella.

-¡James, sal de ahí, hoy me tocaba a mí ducharme el primero!- dijo Sirius aporreando la puerta.

-¿Cuándo he llegado yo a ese acuerdo?- dijo James desde dentro mientras se reía.

….

-¿Qué no hay clases de Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? Eso es genial, gracias Dios mío por oír mis plegarias.

-Roxy, eres atea, no sé si lo recuerdas- dijo Ashton sonriendo mientras Lily y Katy las cuales acababan de llegar comenzaban a reírse.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Roxy intentando no reír, a ella también le había hecho gracia el comentario del rubio- ¿y por cuánto tiempo va a estar de baja la profesora Hinson?

-Ni idea, al parecer ha pedido licencia por tiempo indefinido- dijo Ashton (N/A: aclaración, la profesora Hinson, además de Herbología imparte también la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas)- al final los merodeadores han hecho algo útil- dijo Ashton terminándose su desayuno al levantar la mirada del plato se encontró con las miradas asesinas de Lily y Roxy, Katelin estaba más ocupada comiendo- ohhh venga no me miréis así, aceptad que por una vez algo han hecho bien, no son tan malos como los pintáis- dijo Ashton haciendo que las miradas de odio de las chicas incrementasen, miró a Katy en busca de ayuda pero esta le hizo un gesto de "mejor no me meto".

-Vale, yo admito que gracias a ellos la profesora se ha pedido licencia, pero quiero recalcar que lo de la escapada de la serpiente fue sin querer, así que no tiene mérito alguno- dijo Lily triunfante.

-Estoy con Lils, ea, así se habla- dijo Roxy pasando su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

-No tenéis remedio- dijo Ashton negando con la cabeza haciendo que Katy se riese.

…

-¿Qué se ha pedido licencia y no tenemos clase ni de Herbología ni de C.d.C.M?- preguntó James sorprendido.

-Exacto, ¿pero no os lo ha dicho Remus? Él lo sabe desde esta mañana, como le tocaba hacer guardia- dijo Fiona Clareen, la otra prefecta de Gryffindor, Fiona era una chica de mediana estatura y pelo negro azabache ondulado, de ojos grises con algunos toques dorados.

-No, el señor prefecto no ha tenido la amabilidad de darnos tan grata noticia- dijo Sirius mientras buscaba las mejores maneras de cargarse a su amigo por no haberle dejado dormir esas dos horas que tenían libres.

-Gracias por decírnoslo Fiona- agradeció James.

-De nada siempre un gusto ayudaros chicos- dijo la prefecta mientras se iba de los invernaderos.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó James.

-En la mejor manera de cargarnos a Remus y que no se nota que hemos sido nosotros- dijo Sirius comenzando a andar hacia el castillo.

-Sirius con lo cantoso que eres te aseguro que si intentas atentar contra su vida se darán cuenta- dijo James.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso, ¿te has desayunado un payaso o qué?- dijo Sirius

-Te recuerdo que no hemos desayunado- dijo James intentando no reírse por la cara de su amigo.

-No me cortes el rollo de esa manera- dijo Sirius mientras entraban en el castillo.

-Jejejeje.

-A ti te estábamos…

-…estabas- corrigió James.

-A ti te estaba yo buscando- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus el cual se estaba riendo.

-Pues me has encontrado y antes de que me mates una cosa- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué?

-¡Adiós!- dijo el castaño mientras echaba a correr por el pasillo.

-Vuelve aquí gallina- dijo Sirius echándose a correr también por el pasillo para alcanzar al chico. James se quedó mirando la escena, la verdad, tenía unos amigos que no eran normales, pero era eso lo que los hacía tan especiales, sin más se echó a andar por el pasillo, él no pensaba matar a Moony.

…

Ese día pasó con bastante rapidez. Al final Remus encontró la manera (para variar) de que Sirius no lo matase, James estuvo en las siguientes clases intentando sentarse con Lily, cosa que no logró, pero se contentó con decirle que la quería de vez en cuando y que si quería salir con él, una de esas veces casi se come el telescopio de Astrología. Sirius y Roxy tuvieron una discusión debido a que el merodeador había intentado mirar una de las carpetas que la chica llevaba a clase. Katy decoró su parte de la habitación y casi por eso descubren su secreto sobre el patinaje, debido a que iba a poner un póster de una de las mejores patinadoras del mundo mágico. Lo normal en un día a día en Hogwarts. Al día siguiente, por la tarde, todo el equipo de quidditch, menos Katelin, la cual no la habían visto el pelo desde que terminaron las clases, se encontraban yendo hacia el campo de quidditch, llegaron a los vestuarios de la zona Gryffindor,

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Katy?- preguntó James mirando su reloj

-Tal vez se haya despistado con la hora, es su primer entrenamiento- dijo Remus.

-Perdón, siento llegar tarde, es que me entretuve- dijo Katy entrando en los vestuarios, el equipo la miró extrañado, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño firme en la coronilla (de los que llevan las bailarinas de ballet, y, como ella, las patinadoras de patinaje artístico).

-Llegas 5 minutos tarde- dijo James señalando su reloj.

-Lo sé, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo- dijo Katy, sabía que esa promesa no la iba a cumplir, seguiría llegando tarde del patinaje a los entrenamientos, y eso empezaría a ser sospechoso, tenía que averiguar cómo evitar la tardanza.

-Anda ven conmigo- James hizo pasar a Katy en el despacho que tenía el capitán- Katy como no tienes escoba propia la escuela te presta una de las escobas de práctica, ¿vale?- dijo James.

-Vale- contestó la rubia, James se giró hacia un armario bastante viejo que se encontraba en el pequeño despacho, el cual estaba decorado con los colores y escudo de la casa Gryffindor, abrió la puerta y sacó una escoba, un uniforme del equipo de quidditch y una chaqueta roja con dos líneas amarillas que iban desde el cuello de la chaqueta hasta la muñeca en donde acaba la manga, en uno de los lados de la chaqueta tenía el escudo de la casa Gryffindor, el león.

-Aquí tienes- dijo entregándoselo todo- espero que te valga el uniforme y la chaqueta, todo el equipo tiene una chaqueta de esas- dijo James sonriéndola.

-Muchas gracias James- dijo Katy mientras salía del despacho.

-Bueno equipo en pie- dijo James haciendo que Sirius, Remus, Ashton, Asia y Roxy que estaban sentados esperando a que James saliera del despacho- Katy, para que tengas claro que función tiene cada uno en el equipo: Sirius y Ashton son los golpeadores, Remus es el guardián, Asia la buscadora y Roxy y yo los cazadores, junto contigo- terminó de decir James, Katy asintió- el entrenamiento de hoy va a ser un poco más fácil que los anteriores, tenemos que mostrarle a Katy como entrenamos, a ver, primero quiero que calentéis 5 minutos, luego los cazadores nos ponemos a correr por el campo pasándonos la quaffle para mejorar los reflejos, los golpeadores subirán en sus escobas y a darle lo mejor que podáis a la bludger y la guardiana…umm, coge tu escoba y prueba con ella los descensos, en el último entrenamiento no te salieron muy bien que digamos, después hacemos un partido de prueba- dijo James terminando de dar órdenes- ¿a qué esperáis? Al campo ya hombre- dijo James mientras entraba en su despacho y cogía la caja en la cual se encontraban todas las pelotas.

El equipo hizo todo lo que James les había indicado, ya llevaban unos 20 minutos entrenando y ya todos estaban en el aire con sus escobas. James sobrevolaba el terreno comprobando las mejoras de su equipo, ya que por fin tenían a la nueva cazadora, aunque la veía algo floja, no parecía haber jugado mucho en su vida, aunque Dumbledore le había dicho que en su otra escuela estaba en el equipo. Las cavilaciones de James fueron interrumpidas cuando vio aparecer a Lily por las puertas del campo. Iba tan mona con el pelo recogido y…

-¡Potter cuidado!- gritó Roxy, James se despertó de sus cavilaciones y vio venir hacia él una bludger de la cual no había manera de huir, y justo cuando se preparó para recibir el impacto llegó Sirius y lanzó la pelota al otro extremo del campo.

-Tío, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Sí, sí, gracias, me has salvado la vida Padfoot- dijo James.

-Es mi trabajo- contestó este sin darle importancia- deja de pensar en la pelirroja y ponte a hacer tú el tuyo- dijo Sirius sonriendo y bajando al campo para darle a otra bludger.

James sonrió y bajó al campo para seguir a las otras chicas que acababan de lanzar la quaffle hacia los aros.

-Auchh- James se llevó las manos a la parte adolorida- mierda…- James se miró una de las manos, tenía un poco de sangre.

-Lo siento James se me ha resbalado la pelota- dijo preocupada Katy que había recogido la quaffle- Roxy cógela- dijo lanzándola hacia arriba, la castaña la cogió- estas sangrando- dijo Katy mirando la sangre que tenía el moreno en la mano.

-No es nada, solo una pequeña brecha, iré a que Lily me mire- dijo James, la rubia se quedó mirándolo sin entender- es que Lily es la enfermera del equipo, en ocasiones- sonrió James.

-Ahh vale, pues sigo entrenando- y con esto volvió a subir al cielo.

-Lily-dijo James entrando a los vestuarios del equipo.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo Lily asqueada dándose la vuelta- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás sangrando- dijo acercándose al moreno, que le enseñaba la mano con sangre.

-Katelin me ha tirado una quaffle en la cabeza sin querer.

-Vamos a curarte esa brecha- dijo Lily agarrándole de la mano y dirigiéndole hacia los bancos- parece pequeña pero puede pasarte algo por no curártela, siéntate anda- dijo mientras cogía el botiquín y se sentaba al lado de James, comenzó a mirarle la cabeza en busca de la brecha, cuando dio con ella le pasó un poco de poción cicatrizante- perdón- dijo Lily pues el chico se había quejado un poco- esto ya está.

-Gracias Evans, pero no era necesario, he tenido heridas peores, créeme- dijo James sonriendo mientras pensaba las heridas que había llegado a tener tras varias lunas llenas junto a Remus.

-Te creo, pero así me quedo más tranquila- dijo Lily recogiendo el botiquín y poniéndolo en su sitio- bueno,…me voy a seguir haciendo el inventario del botiquín capitán- dijo Lily dispuesta a irse pero James la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Te has preocupado por mí?- preguntó el merodeador acercándose a Lily.

-¿Preocuparme? Por favor- dijo Lily quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Si tú lo dices, siempre me odiaras a fin de cuentas ¿no?

-De eso que no te quepa duda Potter- dijo Lily intentando sonar segura, pero sin saber el porqué, estaba bastante nerviosa- me devuelves mi brazo, por favor- pidió la pelirroja, James le soltó el brazo y la chica volvió a su anterior tarea.

James miró el lugar, ¿era cosa suya o Evans se había puesto nerviosa? No, seguro era imaginación suya, Evans no se ponía nerviosa por nada…pero a lo mejor esa era la primera vez. Con esa idea en la cabeza que le hacía sonreír como un idiota volvió al campo.

-Town por favor, esa estaba chupada de coger, vaya cazadora- dijo Sirius.

-Sería fácil de coger si tienes manos en los pies- dijo Roxy- apunta bien y pásame la quaffle hacia las manos estúpido- dijo Roxy cabreada de que el moreno se las diese de genial.

-¿Pero de que hablas? No te piques, sabes que tengo razón- dijo Sirius- Katy tú lo has visto, ¿quién tiene razón?

-Pues Roxy- dijo Katy sinceramente- ese tiro iba muy bajo, es normal que no lo pudiera coger- dijo la rubia mirando al moreno el cual tenía la boca abierta, nadie nunca, además de Town le había negado algo que él había dicho, Roxy sonrió triunfante- da igual Sirius, si de todas formas tú no eres cazador ¿seguimos jugando? Es que a este paso se hace Navidad- informó la rubia, mientras jugaba con la pelota entre sus manos, Roxy sonrió, esa chica acababa de obtener un punto, vamos, no le había seguido el juego a Black, eso era decir mucho.

-Venga Black, no te pongas así, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Hasta para decirle no al gran Sirius Black- dijo Roxy mientras se dirigía a Katy para que le pasase la quaffle e intentar meterle un gol a Remus- jopee Lupin, déjame meter un gol- dijo Roxy harta de que el joven le parase todos los tiros.

-Mi misión es que no entren tus tiros- dijo Lily- ni los tuyos ni los de nadie- añadió mirando a Katy y James

Sin darse cuenta la noche se cernió sobre el campo de quidditch, ya habían entrenado las dos horas que debían, al no ser tan duro el entrenamiento no se dieron ni cuenta de la rapidez con la que había pasado el tiempo, todos empezaron a entrar en los vestuarios menos Remus que tenía que recoger las pelotas y Katy, que se había quedado a ayudarle.

-No era necesario que te quedases, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo solo- dijo Remus metiendo la quaffle en el maletín- ¿dónde se habrá metido la otra bludger?- dijo Remus buscando por el cielo dicha pelota.

-Ni idea, pero tiene que aparecer ¿no?

-Hombre, no sería la primera vez que se escapa una pelota, ya sea bludger o snicht- dijo Remus sonriendo entonces oyó una especie de silbido veloz, agudizó el oído para intentar averiguar de dónde venía.

-Que…

-Shhh, no hables- Remus miró hacia arriba y vio como una bludger caí en picado hacia donde estaba Katy con un movimiento hábil la apartó del lugar evitando que la bludger cayese encima de la rubia, Remus miró a Katy, la cual estaba debajo de él, la miró atentamente, sus ojos verdes reflejaban las estrellas que se encontraban encima de ellos sus labios estaban rosados por el frío y por su nariz cruzaban varias pecas, ambos se miraron y se pusieron rojos hasta la raíz del pelo, Remus se apartó rápidamente de encima de la rubia- perdona, yo…

-No pasa nada, me has salvado de un buen golpe, gracias…- dijo Katy aun colorada.

-No hay que darlas- dijo Remus levantándose y ayudando a la rubia a ponerse en pie- en serio no quería caerme encima tuya, no era mi intención- dijo Remus bajando la vista.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, anda, no te preocupes- dijo dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro- será mejor que subamos ya al castillo- dijo entrando en los vestuarios, se puso la chaqueta del equipo y cogió su bolsa de deporte- venga- dijo saliendo junto con Remus.

….

-Ohh no- dijo Roxy poniéndose de rodillas sobre la hierba y rebuscando en su bolsa de deporte- me he olvidado la carpeta en mi taquilla- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba- voy a por ellos- dijo la castaña.

-¿La carpeta de…

-Sí esa carpeta- contestó Roxy cortándole.

-Espera que te acompañamos- dijo Ashton.

-No hace falta, id subiendo, yo os alcanzo- dijo Roxy echándose a correr hacia el campo de quidditch, al bajar se cruzó con Remus y Katy que subían hablando, siguió corriendo y llegó a los vestuarios- parece que no hay nadie- dijo la castaña mirando a todos los lados, entró en los vestuarios y se dirigió a su taquilla- hola cariño, pensabas que te había dejado solita- dijo la castaña cogiendo a su carpeta y dándole un beso

-Nunca creí ver esto, Town besando a una carpeta, mujer ¿tan necesitada estás últimamente que te consuelas con tu carpeta?- Sirius se encontraba apoyado en la taquilla de al lado con los brazos cruzados estaba sin camisa y solo llevaba unos vaqueros puestos

-Tan gracioso como siempre Black, dime una cosa, ¿te pagan por aumentar tu ego o es por otra razón por la que intentas incordiarme?- Roxy cerró su taquilla y miró desafiante al merodeador.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Sirius desafiándola con la mirada.

-No te equivoques, yo no tengo tanto ego como tú- dijo Roxy.

-Sí claro, Roxane, te crees mejor que cualquier persona, dices de mí y de mis amigos, pero tú puedes llegar a ser en varias ocasionas peor- dijo Sirius, la castaña bajó la mirada pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Sirius observo a Roxy atentamente, cuando estaba desconcertada parecía tan desprotegida.

-Es la única forma de defenderme que tengo- contestó Roxy rompiendo ese silencio.

-Ya lo sé, yo también uso eso de defensa- dijo Sirius- pero sabes que vivir siempre en defensa no te permita dar un buen ataque- dijo Sirius, Roxy levantó la mirada con cara de desconcierto- no vuelvas a dejarme en ridículo como hoy o lo lamentarás- dijo Sirius sonriendo, se puso su camiseta que descansaba encima de su hombro y salió dejando sola a Roxy, la castaña estaba metida en sus pensamientos, no era la primera vez que Black le hacía un comentario de ese tipo, cada vez que lo hacía sentía flaquear sus fuerzas y no lograba entender porque, pensando en eso se dirigió a la sala común.

….

-Roxy, al fin llegas, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó Lily, Roxy acababa de entrar en esos momentos en la sala común.

-Esto….no se abría la taquilla- mintió Roxy.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Lily.

-Claro- contestó sentándose al lado de Katy- te preocupas más que mi madre y eso es decir mucho- Roxy sonrió a la pelirroja y le guiñó un ojo- por cierto, enhorabuena Skifor- dijo Roxy mirando a la rubia- muy buen entrenamiento el de hoy, y muy buena contestación la que le has dado a Black, eres de las pocas muñequitas pintadas que le niegan algo a ese- dijo Roxy sonriendo- me voy a duchar- dijo subiendo las escaleras y dejando Lily y Katy solas.

-¿Me ha halagado?- preguntó Katy sorprendida.

-Eso parece- dijo Lily también contenta- creo que ya tienes un punto a tu favor para caerle bien a Roxy- informó Lily.

-Eso es genial- dijo Katy sonriendo contenta- oye, ¿te caigo bien yo a ti?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro, solo te conozco de 4 días, pero me caes muy bien, siento que entre nosotras habrá una buena amistad- Lily sonrió amigablemente- oye antes se te cayó esto en los vestuarios- la pelirroja se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta una botecito con una sustancia plateada y una piedra brillante- esto es lo que se utiliza para arreglar las hojillas de los patines de hielo ¿no?- preguntó Lily mirándola con una ceja alzada. Katy miró asustada sus cosas, ¿y ahora que le decía a Lily?

….

-Venga daos prisa, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca antes de que la cierren- dijo James mientras sacaba de debajo del colchón de su cama el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad.

-Pero si la biblioteca no la cierran hasta las diez James- dijo Remus- y todavía no son ni las nueve.

-No importa es mejor ir ya, para no perder tiempo- dijo James mientras se ponía un jersey color chocolate encima de su camisa de manga larga.

-Remus tiene, razón, nos da hasta tiempo de ir a comer algo, porque no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero mis tripas rugen- informó Sirius.

-Y las mías- afirmó Remus.

-Dejad ya de quejaros, cuando vengamos de la Sección Prohibida pasamos por las cocinas y os cogéis todo lo que queráis- dijo James metiéndose el mapa y la varita dentro del cinturón.

-Joder, nos vamos a morir de hambre por descubrir cómo hacerle la broma a Quejicus, nunca pensé que este día llegaría- dijo Sirius.

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Remus.

-Venga vamos- James alzo la capa y los tres merodeadores se cubrieron con ella, abrieron la puerta y bajaron disimuladamente al llegar a la sala común se toparon con Katy y Lily, los tres chicos se callaron para que no les oyeran.

-Katy, respóndeme, no te voy a morder, ¿por qué tienes esto?

-Es que, pues verás mi madre tiene unos patines de hielo y me pidió que le comprara esas cosas para arreglar las hojillas de sus patines, es que están muy destrozadas- mintió Katy sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Ahh, entiendo, ya llegué a pensar que eras una peonza- dijo Lily dándole la piedra y el botecito.

-¿Una peonza?

-Sí, una de las numerosas chicas que hace patinaje artístico, por culpa de chicas como esas los hombres todavía piensan que pueden tratarnos como quieran y que somos inferiores a ellos. Son pijas, repipis que solo les importa la apariencia, y además puede parecer que las chicas no podemos practicar deportes como el quidditch- dijo Lily.

-Ahh claro, claro, tienes razón, pero no, ¿cómo iba a ser yo una peonza? Por favor- dijo Katy restándole importancia con la mano, madre mía, ahora con más razón tenía que evitar que descubrieran su secreto- vamos a ducharnos para bajar a cenar- dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, Lily se quedó pensando, se encogió de hombros y siguió a la chica.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí, lo que había dicho Katy sonaba a excusa, pero ese no era su problema. James los apuró y salieron de la sala común, estuvieron andando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, entraron cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido, pues la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, oía hasta el mínimo ruido, los tres merodeadores anduvieron entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, siguieron andando hasta llegar al final de la biblioteca, en donde se encontraba la Sección Prohibida, la cual estaba cerrada por una especie de cerca negra:

-_Alohomora_- James lanzó el hechizo pero la cerradura no se abrió.

-¿De verdad pensabas que con un simple alohomora podrías abrir la cerradura?- preguntó Remus en un susurro.

-No, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada- dijo James, se sacó del bolsillo un clip.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sirius.

-Es un objeto muggle, se utiliza para sujetar varios pergaminos a la vez o carteles- explicó James metió la punta del clip en la cerradura y comenzó a moverla intentando abrirla.

-Venga James, eso solo funciona en las películas, deja de perder el tiempo y busquemos algún hechizo- dijo Remus, justo en ese momento se oye un leve "clic" y se abrió la cerradura, James le miró de forma triunfante- no he dicho nada- se limitó a decir el chico, entraron en la sección prohibido- ¿en dónde estarán los libros de pociones?

-Allí- dijo Sirius en un susurro señalando una estantería en la que todos los libros eran de tapa negra- empecemos a buscar- dijo el moreno saliendo de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, Remus y James siguieron el ejemplo de Sirius y se dispersaron a mirar por las estanterías, estuvieron como unos 10 minutos buscando y no encontraron el libro que buscaban- nada, yo no lo veo, ¿habéis tenido suerte?

-Que va- dijo James- se suponía que el libro estaba aquí.

-Y aquí esta- dijo Remus de forma triunfante- Quejicus va a llevarse el susto de su vida- dijo el castaño llevando el libro hacia sus amigos, comenzaron a mirar el libro hasta llegar al apartado que necesitaban- Como manipular animales a tu antojo.

-Muy bien, venga- Sirius arrancó la página de cuajo- ya nos podemos ir.

-¡Pero serás animal! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre arrancar la página?- dijo Remus exaltado.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Vámonos, Pince nos ha oído- dijo James cubriendo a sus amigos y a él mismo con la capa, salieron corriendo de la biblioteca y cuando ya se encontraban bastante lejos de la biblioteca se quitaron la capa- la próxima vez, no la caguéis, la tía casi nos pilla- dijo James preocupado.

-La culpa la tiene este- dijo Remus señalando a Sirius- ¿pero cómo arrancas la página pedazo de animal?- dijo Remus alarmado.

-Tampoco es para tanto- dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo qué no? Como a Pince le dé por revisar los libros de esa sección y se dé cuenta de que falta una hoja la has cagado.

-Vale Moony tiene razón- dijo James barajando todas las posibilidades de ser descubiertos.

-Estoy harto de vosotros joder, es que parece que todo lo que hago os molesto, para eso no os ayudo y listos- dijo Sirius echando a andar y dejando solos a James y Remus en el pasillo.

-Sí, sí ya sé, ve a hablar con Sirius, ya voy- dijo Remus mirando la mirada de James.

….

-¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar?- preguntó Ashton sobresaltando a la chica la cual estaba sentada en una de las butacas leyendo.

-No tenía muchas ganas de cenar- dijo Roxy bajando los pies de uno de los reposa brazos.

-Anda hazme un hueco- dijo Ashton, aunque era difícil que le hiciera un hueco pues la butaca era solo para una persona así que Roxy se levantó y dejó que el rubio se sentase en la butaca para luego sentarse ella en el regazo del joven, pasar las piernas de nuevo por encima del reposa brazos y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio- ¿Qué te pasa pequeñina?- preguntó Ashton acariciándole el pelo a su amiga.

-No lo sé- dijo Roxy- hoy me dijeron algo que me hizo pensar…pensar que soy demasiado fría.

-Tú no eres fría- dijo Ashton- y lo sabes, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te hagan daño, así que no te preocupes.

-Me consientes demasiado- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Que se le va a hacer, no tengo remedio- dijo Ashton para después acercar sus labios a los de Roxy y besarlos tiernamente, Roxy cerró los ojos y le respondió dulcemente agarrando el rostro del chico con sus manos justo en ese momento entró Sirius en la sala común y se quedó con la boca abierta.

….

-Hola bellas damiselas, ¿puedo honraros con mi presencia en esta mesa?- dijo James pomposamente.

-Ya nos íbamos, y tu presencia no honra, jode mucho- dijo Lily mientras se levantaba y salía seguida de Katy la cual se reía- no hagas ningún comentario- advirtió Lily.

-Es que…

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-Joo, no hay derecho- dijo Katy cruzándose de brazos y haciendo morros.

-Ya, pero así de injusta es la vida- dijo Lily sonriendo.

….

-Así que estabas aquí metido- dijo Remus entrando en la habitación, Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo.

-¿De qué te vienes a quejar ahora?- preguntó bordemente Sirius.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas- dijo Remus acercándose a la cama de Sirius.

-O el señor prefecto se va a disculpar, llamemos a la prensa- ironizó Sirius.

-No te pases Sirius- dijo el licántropo seriamente mirando a su amigo- disculpa por lo de antes, ya sabes que me pongo muy irritable cuando se acerca la luna llena- dijo Remus.

-Siempre la pagas conmigo- dijo Sirius.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que me das motivos- dijo el chico riendo- mira que arrancar la página del libro.

-Ya tío, para con eso, no creo que se den cuenta…. ¿o sí?

-Prefiero no saberlo- dijo Remus sonriendo- ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, es que he visto algo que me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca- dijo Sirius.

-Ahh, pues se de uno que se va a quedar igual que tu cuando vea esto- dijo Remus sacándose un sobre rosado del bolsillo.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó el merodeador pero al ver la cara de Remus se le respondió la pregunta- Paola.

-¿No era que había cortado con ella al entrar en la escuela?- preguntó Remus.

-Pues claro, pero parece que no entiende un no por respuesta- dijo Sirius leyendo la carta de Paola, Paola era una chica de 5º año con la que James había estado saliendo, pero corto con ella porque era una empalagosa, que no le dejaba libertad y encima quería presentarle a sus padres.

-Pues vamos a ver que hacemos, porque a este paso….- Remus miró a su amigo el cual tenía una cara de circunstancia pensando en lo que diría su amigo.

…. Los días pasaron lentamente azotados por las lluvias de un otoño que estaba apunto de dejar paso al que sería uno de los más fríos inviernos según los magos del tiempo, quedaban 2 semanas para la fiesta de Halloween, que ese año tenía una novedad, pero dicha novedad aún no era conocida por los alumnos, los cuales vivían "felices" entre libros para estudiar.

-Explicadme el porqué de tantos exámenes estando solo a mitad de Octubre, porque sigo sin entenderlo- dijo Lily- se supone que los ÉXTATIS son en Junio.

-Los profesores, que viven para hacernos la vida imposible, cuanto más imposible mejor- dijo Katy escribiendo en su pergamino fórmulas de Runas Antiguas.

-Chicas por favor dejemos de estudiar, mis neuronas están deslocalizadas de tantos temarios que me he aprendido hoy- dijo Roxy dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa- auhh- Roxy se llevó la mano a la frente- no recordaba que esta mesa fuese tan dura.

-Jejejejeje- Katy y Lily comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente, algunos alumnos se giraron para observar.

-No hace gracia- dijo Roxy- duele mucho- informó la castaña.

-Pues dile a tu Romeo que te cure- dijo Katy mirando hacia la entrada del comedor por donde Ashton entraba en esos momentos con sus libros para unirse al grupo de alumnos que se habían cobijado en el Gran comedor para estudiar.

-Hola chicas- dijo Ashton saludando a las chicas y sentándose al lado de Roxy.

-Me he hecho daño- dijo Roxy poniendo cara de niña buena indefensa, todo lo contrario a lo que era.

-¿En dónde?- preguntó Ashton.

-Aquí- dijo la chica señalándose la frente, el rubio le tomó la cara y le besó la frente para después besarle en los labios.

-Ohh que bonito- dijo Katy mirando a la parejita que ahora se besaban con más intensidad que antes.

-Dan náuseas, por dios iros a un motel- dijo Lily.

-Eso mismo, iros a un motel desgraciados, no sabéis eso de que no se come delante de los pobres, además estáis pervirtiendo a estas dulces e inocentes niñas- dijo Óscar Houston tapándole los ojos a Katy y Lily. Óscar era el cazador del equipo Hufflepuff, un chico alto, de buen cuerpo, pelo rubio siempre de punta y de ojos verdes, siempre alegre. La pareja se separó.

-Lo de niña inocente lo dices por Katy ¿no?- preguntó Ashton.

-Aja, aja, aja, que gracioso- dijo Lily mirándole pues Óscar ya les había destapado los ojos.

-Es broma Liliane- dijo Ashton tirándole de los mofletes.

-Tío para que no quiero parecer Heidi- dijo Lily haciendo reír a los demás.

-Mirad eso- dijo Roxy señalando la puerta del comedor, James entró al comedor seguido de una chica morena de ojos marrones.

-Jimmy, vuelve conmigo por favor, si juntos somos muy felices, te prometo que te dejaré tu espacio, pero vuelve conmigo- pidió Paola mientras se agarraba a la cintura del merodeador.

-Que no Paola, lo nuestro ya termino, no quiero volver contigo, búscate a alguien de tú edad- dijo James sulfurado. Al final logró que Paola le soltase y pudo ir a sentarse donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Potter mira que eres cruel, id seduciendo a pobre niñas inocentes para luego dejarlas con el corazón destrozado, pobre chica- dijo Lily mientras seguía estudiando.

-Pobre yo Evans, que esa loca quería presentarme a sus padres a la semana de estar juntos- dijo James- y la he dejado por que en mi corazón solo vives tú mi querida pelirroja- dijo James con voz cursi sentándose con sus amigos.

-No comentéis nada o juro que no veréis un nuevo amanecer- dijo Lily mirando a sus amigos que intentaban evitar reír.

-Sí mi generala- dijo Óscar haciendo un gesto militar para después volver a la mesa de Hufflepuff junto con sus compañeros.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Remus.

-Como esa loca se me vuelva a acercar me va a dar algo- dijo James apesadumbrado.

-Hombre si tú no la quieres préstamela a mí, mira que nuevo regalito te ha dejado en la habitación- Sirius abrió su mochila y sacó de ella una chaqueta de cuero- ¿no me digáis que no es genial?- dijo Sirius mirando con adoración la chaqueta.

-Sirius pensé que la fase "quiero a una tía para que me regale cosas y para que me de sexo" la habías superado- dijo Remus.

-Claro que la he superado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la he superado?- dijo abrazando la chaqueta.

-Tiene premio la respuesta- preguntó Remus mirando a James.

-Que gracioso- dijo Sirius.

-Jejejeje si quieres te la puedes quedar, yo no la quiero- dijo James- aunque lo mejor sería devolvérsela.

-Noooo, por favor no, ella no tiene la culpa- dijo Sirius.

-Yo no lo conozco- dijo Remus apesadumbrado

-Ni yo- confirmó James.

-Puedo entregársela yo, por favor, así podré despedirme de ella.

-Claro, si eso te hace feliz- dijo James mientras empezaba a hacer unos ejercicios de Adivinación- Remus, explícame porque la de Adivinación nos obliga a que descubramos nuestro futuro, si yo estoy muy feliz viviendo en el presente.

-Pues no lo sé, te recuerdo que yo estoy en Runas Antiguas y no en Adivinación- le recordó Remus.

-Es verdad- dijo James sonriendo- "_el futuro nos descubrirá porque hicimos dichas cosas en el presente" _– dijo James leyendo en voz alta lo que decía el libro y encogiéndose de hombros.

….

-No señorita ese _Triple Axel_ ha sido incorrecto- dijo la profesora Beidingfield acercándose a una de sus alumnas la cual vestía un maillot azul con decorados plateados y unas medias color carne.

-¿Por qué profesora?- preguntó sin entender la chica.

-Ha aterrizado con la pierna incorrecta- dijo la mujer severamente- señorita Skifor, inténtelo usted- dijo la profesora Beidingfield, Katy patino hacia delante con paso suave para después saltar con la pierna izquierda y dar tres vueltas sobre su eje en el aire y aterrizar apoyando solo la pierna derecha sobre el hielo elegantemente, la rubia volvió a su sitio- eso ha sido un excelente _Triple Axel_- dijo la profesora sonriendo- muy bien Skifor, aquí termina la clase de hoy chicas, podéis retiraros.

-Adiós Madame Beidingfield- dijeron las chicas mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios, Katy se quedó patinando unos minutos más, deslizarse sobre el hielo lograba relajarla y alejarla de la realidad, esa realidad que en esos momentos la aturdía, ya no se sentía tan sola como al principio, ahora tenía amigas y amigos que la querían, hasta Roxy la trataba mejor, no la consideraba amiga pero no la trataba como al principio, luego estaba las sospechas que tenía el equipo de quidditch de sus tardanzas a los entrenamientos de los jueves y viernes y a todo eso se le sumaba ese sentimiento que comenzaba a sentir por Remus, ese sentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila.

….

Lily se encontraba en un aula vacía practicando hechizos de defensa personal, llevaba así una media hora, descargándose con el pobre muñeco, si es que se le podía llamar eso pues el pobre después de tantos hechizos estaba que daba pena:

-_Diffindo_- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que la cabeza del muñeco cayese al suelo.

-Me estoy preocupando de estar en tu lista negra- Lily se giró asustada y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de James.

-Ya era hora de que empezaras a estarlo- dijo la pelirroja secándose el sudor de la cara con una mini toalla.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerme lo mismo que al muñeco?- preguntó James suspicazmente.

-Eso ni lo dudes- contestó la chica acercándose a James.

-Te reto a un duelo Evans, ¿te atreves?- preguntó James mirándola con superioridad.

-Por supuesto- dijo Lily, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron cada uno a un extremo del aula se giraron y sus miradas se encontraron, se inclinaron levemente- uno…

-Dos…

-¡Tres!- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-_Rictusempra_- dijo Lily.

-_Protego- _el hechizo de Lily rebotó en el escudo que acababa de hacer James y volvió hacia ella la cual lo esquivó cayendo al suelo.

-_Flipendo_- de la varita de la chica salió una luz azulada que agarró al joven del pie haciéndolo caer, Lily sonrió triunfante.

-De eso nada jovencita, _Depulso-_ dijo apuntando hacia la mesa y arrastrándola hacia donde estaba Lily que perdió de nuevo el equilibrio- _Glacius_- las piernas de Lily hasta la rodilla quedaron congeladas y pegadas al suelo- creo que con esto finaliza el duelo- dijo James acercándose a Lily- ¿qué tienes que decir ante esta derrota?- preguntó acercándose a Lily, sus caras estaban a un par de centímetros.

-_Lacarnium Inflamarae_- dijo Lily.

-¿Ehh?- James la miró sin entender pero entonces vio que su capa se estaba quemando- ahhh, pero serás pirómana- dijo James quitándose la capa y apagando el fuego.

-Y muy orgullosa de ello- dijo Lily que se había descongelado las piernas y se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

-Ehh tú de aquí no te vas tan campante- dijo James empujándola contra la pared- has hecho trampa.

-¿Yo? Te equivocas de persona- dijo Lily con voz inocente- ahora si me disculpas, déjame salir- dijo Lily, pero James no se movió ni un centímetro, la miraba fijamente, miraba sus ojos verdes que ahora tenían un brillo de picardía, su pelo que rozaba sus hombros ligeramente y todo de ella, esa situación la estaba incomodando demasiado así que le metió un empujón y salió corriendo dejando al merodeador solo sonriendo.

….

Katy se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación haciendo calentamientos de piernas, mientras oía música que salía de la radio mágica, estaba tan tranquila que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba por el hueco de la puerta que no estaba cerrada totalmente, y vió sus patines de patinar, la rubia sintió que la estaban observando y se levantó, abrió la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie, que raro, juraría a haber visto algo.

….

Y con esto termina el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, si les apetece dejadme RR con su opinión y si no me contento con saber que leyeron, jejeje, muchos besos a todos.

¿Quién era el/la que observaba a Katy haciendo sus calentamientos?

¿Serán capaces de admitir Remus y Katelin que están empezando a sentir algo el uno por el otro?

¿Dejará de dar el coñazo Paola? Y claro está, ¿Sirius le devolverá la chaqueta o la convencerá para que se la deje a él?

¿Roxy y Ashton seguirán como hasta ahora?

¿Comenzará Lily a caer ante los encantos de James?

Las respuestas a esas preguntas, y a muchas más se resolverán en el capítulo tres, besos.


	3. Misteriosa debilidad

Capítulo 3: Misteriosa debilidad

Katy se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación haciendo calentamientos de piernas, mientras oía música que salía de la radio mágica, estaba tan tranquila que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba por el hueco de la puerta que no estaba cerrada totalmente, y vio sus patines de patinar. La rubia sintió que la estaban observando y se levantó, abrió la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie

-Qué raro, juraría a haber visto algo- murmuró para sí la chica cerrando la puerta. Se agachó para recoger sus patines y esconderlos en su baúl, en el fondo de su baúl para ser más exactos, justo cuando Lily entró en la habitación.

-Dios que susto- dijo Katy llevándose la mano al corazón.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte- dijo Lily cerrando la puerta- ¿qué pasa?

-¿Tú antes has estado observando por la puerta lo que estaba haciendo?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿Yo? No, yo he estado hasta hace un par de segundos en el tercer piso- dijo Lily sin entender- ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No nada, es que sentí que alguien me observaba- dijo la rubia restándole importancia.

-Ammm, bueno me voy a dar una ducha- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y entrando en el baño- ¿has visto a Roxy?- preguntó la chica mientras abría el grifo de la ducha.

-No la veo desde que terminamos las clases, seguro esta con Ashton- dijo Katy terminando de guardar todo en su baúl.

….

-Te ha quedado muy bien el dibujo- dijo Ashton dándole un beso en el cuello a Roxy y mirando el dibujo que su amiga había hecho, en él se veía el lago con la luna reflejada, las montañas de fondo y la luna.

-Todavía no está terminado, tenga que pintarlo- dijo Roxy guardándolo en su carpeta, se giró levemente y le dio un beso al rubio- gracias por acompañarme, no me gusta pintar sin compañía.

-No hay porque darles, sabes que me encanta verte dibujar- dijo Ashton acariciándole la mejilla- ¿te apetece subir ya al castillo?

-Vete subiendo, quiero estar unos minutos sola- dijo Roxy sonriendo, Ashton se acercó y la besó tiernamente, saboreando los labios de la castaña. Roxy respondió a ese beso rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos, haciendo que Ashton se recostase encima de ella. Estuvieron besándose así unos minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire- ¿tú no era que te ibas?- le preguntó Roxy mirándolo pícaramente.

-Sí, pero prefiero estar en buena compañía- dijo el rubio robándole un beso. Roxy le miró con las cejas alzadas- valeee ya me voy, mala persona- Ashton se quitó de encima de la castaña y cogió su mochila- no tardes mucho, no me gusta que te quedes sola cuando ha oscurecido- dijo el rubio subiendo al castillo y dejando Roxy sola.

-¿Sales con Priston?- Roxy se giró y se levantó de golpe, Sirius se encontraba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Creo que eso no te incumbe- dijo Roxy recogiendo sus cosas.

-No es necesario que te vayas así mujer- dijo Sirius.

-Es que me han dicho que el egocentrismo y la estupidez se pega y no quiero padecerla- dijo Roxy con altivez.

-Que graciosa la niña, ¿no me vas a contestar a la pregunta verdad?

-No estoy saliendo con Ashton- dijo Roxy.

-Pero yo os vi besándoos- dijo Sirius sin entender- ¿o estáis de rollo?

-Sabes Black, no me voy a molestar en intentar explicártelo, pues tu única neurona no va a ser capaz de procesar las pocas palabras que ello implica, así que adiós- la castaña cogió sus cosas y subió al castillo más feliz que un regaliz dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta, cuando la chica se perdió de la vista del merodeador este reaccionó, "¿me acaba de llamar tonto?" pensó Sirius. "Me ha llamado tonto, uy, esta se entera", pensando en eso el moreno subió al castillo.

…

-Por esa razón los elfos comenzaron a servir a los magos y brujas de generación en generación- terminó de dictar el profesor Binn, un fantasma que impartía la asignatura de Historia de la Magia, una de las más aburridas de toda la escuela. La mayoría de los alumnos, tanto de Gryffindor como de Ravenclaw se encontraban semi acostados sobre sus mesas- para mañana quiero que me hagan las 32 preguntas de la página 147- dijo el profesor con su monótona voz- ya pueden irse- dijo el profesor Binn mientras cogía su viejo maletín y se iba de la clase atravesando la pared. Los alumnos comenzaron a desperezarse y a salir del aula bostezando.

-Madre mía, es increíble el sueño que puede producir el profesor Binn en solo una hora- dijo James estirándose- no sé cómo no me he quedado frito- sus amigos lo miraron- ¿qué?

-James estabas roncando- dijo Remus mirándolo divertido- es un milagro que no se te oyese.

-Bueno da igual, esa no es la cuestión- dijo James quitándole importancia- ¿qué tenemos ahora?- preguntó interesado.

-Transformaciones con Hufflepuff- dijo Sirius mirando su horario- me muero de hambre- dijo Sirius tocándose la barriga.

-Y yo tengo sueño- se quejó James.

-Y yo estoy harto de oíros quejaros, venga que después de esta hora es la comida y un rato de descanso- dijo Remus intentando levantarles la moral.

-Valeee- dijeron a la vez los dos morenos para después comenzar a andar.

-¿Remus cuantos días quedan para que sea Luna Llena?- preguntó bajando la voz Sirius.

-Pues es dos días antes de Halloween así que quedan exactamente…- Remus se quedó pensativo- una semana y tres días- dijo con seguridad.

-Amm, pues tenemos que hacerle la broma a Snape antes de la luna llena- dijo James- así podremos mofarnos de él mientras estamos en la casa de los gritos- dijo James sonriendo.

-Jejejeje.

….

-Hola chicas- Óscar se acercó hacia donde se encontraban Roxy, Lily y Katelin- ¿y esas caras de sueño?- preguntó el rubio- ahh, dejadme adivinar, ¿Historia de la Magia?

-Exactamente- afirmó Roxy reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Y luego la de Adivinación me dice que no tengo dotes para la asignatura- dijo Óscar soltando un bufido- si ella supiera el gran adivino que se pierde- dijo con fingida lamentación haciendo que las tres chicas riesen.

-Tú no estás bien de la cabeza- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Qué más da eso- dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Lily cariñosamente, la chica respondió de la misma forma a ese abrazo. A unos pasos de ellos se encontraban James, Sirius y Remus que acababan de llegar, y el primero, tenía una cara de furia enorme al ver a su pelirroja en brazos de otro, pero lo que más le enfadó fue que Óscar le dio un beso en la frente, hay tuvieron que agarrarlo Sirius y Remus para que no se lanzara a matar al Hufflepuff.

-Tío tranquilízate- dijo Remus intentando que su amigo no cometiese un asesinato.

-¿Pero es qué no veis lo que está haciendo Houston? ¡La está sobando!- dijo James exaltado.

-La está abrazando y ella se deja, es su amigo, ¿qué tiene de raro?- dijo Sirius también esforzándose porque James no se le escapase.

-Se supone que me tienes que dar la razón- dijo James mirando a su casi hermano.

-Es que eso es muy común, así que prefiero hacer algo que no te esperas- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Podéis soltadme ya, os prometo que no me escaparé- dijo James un poco más calmado, Remus y Sirius se miraron y lo soltaron lentamente- ¿dónde está McGonagall? Nunca llega tarde.

-Ni idea- dijo Remus extrañado, se quedó unos minutos contemplando a Katelin, la rubia reía alegremente junto a sus amigas debido a un chiste que acababa de contar Houston. Le encantaba la forma de sonreír de la rubia, su forma de mirar a los demás y su carácter agradable, era una chica estupenda, se había quedado varias veces a solas con ella hablando, después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch o en la sala común cuando estaba sola y sabía que estaba empezando a sentir algo por la francesita, como le decía él cariñosamente. La rubia se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Remus fija en ella, Katy se sonrojó levemente al igual que Remus, pero a este no se le notó demasiado.

-Hola, ya estamos aquí- dijo Ashton llegando junto a Fiona.

-¿Dónde estabais?- preguntó Roxy.

-En la sala común, es que se me había olvidado coger el libro de transformaciones y Ashton se ofreció a acompañarme- dijo Fiona- ¿aún no ha llegado la profesora?

-Pues no, y es raro, nunca suele tardar, más bien somos nosotros los que llegamos tarde- dijo Lily, justo en ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall con su maletín y unos pergaminos en la mano y el moño un poco deshecho.

-Disculpen la tardanza alumnos, vayan pasando- dijo la mujer severamente, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar y a sentarse en sus pupitres- bien alumnos antes de comenzar la clase quería informaros de la novedad que el director Dumbledore ha decidido que haya este Halloween- dijo la profesora McGonagall repartiendo un pergamino por persona, los alumnos comenzaron a leerlo y sus caras se iban impresionando con cada línea que leían- como leéis ahí, este año es obligatorio que los alumnos se disfracen, deben ir en parejas y se llevará a cabo un baile y un concurso en el que se elegirá el mejor disfraz masculino y femenino, la mejor pareja y el rey y la reina de dicha celebración- informó la profesora- es obligatorio que vosotros, alumnos de séptimo año y los de sexto vayan, pues contará como nota- la profesora volvió a su asiento y se sentó- bien ahora abran el libro por la página 322- dijo la profesora- ahh se me olvidaba, todos deben llevar un antifaz- dijo la profesora sonriendo.

La clase pasó rápidamente, pues ese tema ya lo conocían del año pasado y no les resultó difícil recordarlo, sonó el timbre y los alumnos salieron en estampida hacia la el gran comedor para poder comer, en la mesa de Gryffindor:

-Esto es injusto, a mí no me gusta disfrazarme- dijo Roxy apesadumbrada- ni siquiera me gusta Halloween, yo no quiero ir.

-Venga mujer no es para tanto- dijo Ashton- ya verás cómo nos divertimos y todo- dijo el rubio- no puedes dejarme solito a merced de todas esas chicas ligeritas de cascos.

-Anda ven…- dijo Katy- piensa que cuenta para nota, aunque sea solo por eso valdrá la pena ir, solo será un rato.

-Está bien, yo iré, me disfrazaré, pero no prometo que me divierta- dijo Roxy sin ganas.

-Ahora tenemos que empezar a pensar en los disfraces- dijo Lily.

-Ohh no.

-¿Ocurre algo Ashton?- preguntó Lily.

-Es que…. digamos que últimamente no dispongo de mucho dinero- dijo Ashton tocándose el pelo.

-Ashton nosotros no tenemos reparo en prestarte dinero, y tú lo sabes- dijo Lily.

-Ya, ya, si lo sé, pero no me gusta que me anden pagando las cosas, me hace sentirme mal- dijo el rubio bajando la mirada y comenzando a comer.

-Hola me acoplo aquí a comer- dijo Óscar sentándose- ¿y esas caras?

-La economía que anda muy mal- dijo Katy.

-La verdad es que sí- admitió Óscar- ¿quién está mal de dinero?- preguntó el huffie.

-Yo- dijo Ashton sin ganas.

-Pues mira, yo también estoy pasando por una "bache económico"- dijo Óscar- más bien mis padres no me pasan dinero y bueno estoy buscando trabajo en Hogsmeade, ¿te unes a la búsqueda?

-Vale- dijo Ashton sonriendo.

…

-¿Habéis pensado ya de que os vais a disfrazar?- preguntó James.

-Yo tengo algo en mente- dijo Sirius bebiendo un poco de su zumo de calabazas.

-Yo todavía no sé, me preocupa más con quien iré- dijo Remus.

-A mí eso no me preocupa, con hacer así- Sirius chasqueo los dedos- tengo a cualquiera a mis pies- dijo sonriendo- ¿por qué me miráis así?- preguntó el moreno viendo como sus amigos le miraban atentamente.

-Dios danos paz y paciencia- dijeron Remus y James a la vez con la manos en forma de rezo y mirando hacia el techo del comedor por el cual se veía la tormenta que estaba cayendo en el exterior.

-Ja…ja…ja, me parto- dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos- esto ahora vengo- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa de Ravenclaw- hola Paola- saludó el merodeador mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Sirius!- la joven se levantó y le dio un efusivo abrazo al mejor amigo de su querido Jimmy- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha mandado mi Jimmy? ¿Le ha gustado la chaqueta de cuero que le regale? ¿Me echa de menos? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!- dijo la morena obligando a sentarse a Sirius a su lado apartando de un empujón a una de sus amigas.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, estoy aquí porque tengo que darte esto de parte de James- dijo en tono trágico el merodeador sacándose de la mochila su adorada chaqueta de cuero- James me pidió que te la devolviese porque él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, agradece tu gesto, pero no puede aceptarlo pues el ya no te quiere- dijo Sirius, de la cara de Paola había desaparecido su sonrisa- lo siento, sé por lo que debes de estar pasando- dijo Sirius acariciándole la mejilla- pero no puedes hacer nada más, búscate a alguien que te quiera y que no te haga sufrir- dijo Sirius levantándose y entregándole la chaqueta.

-No, quédatela, yo no lo voy a usar y seguramente tú le saques provecho- la cara del moreno se iluminó- y así cuando te la vea puesta, tal vez James se acuerde de mí- dijo la morena tristemente.

-Es un gran gesto de tu parte- dijo el chico poniendo cara de tristeza- tu vales mucho, encontraras a alguien enseguida- dijo el moreno dándole un beso en el pelo y volviendo hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa que no sería capaz de quitársela ni el peor de los castigos impuestos por el profesor Hinson.

-No me lo creo, se ha salido con la suya- dijo Remus viendo como el moreno se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme y la chaqueta de cuero colgando de su mochila- al final se ha quedado con la chaqueta.

-Te dije que eso pasaría- dijo James- me debes 3 galeones- dijo el moreno con cara angelical extendiendo su mano, el licántropo metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le dio a James su dinero.

-No sé en qué estaba pensado cuando aposte…Sirius siempre se sale con la suya- dijo Remus apesadumbrado.

-James…amigo, colega, hermano- dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de James y pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de este- te he sacado de encima a Paola Sánchez de por vida- dijo el moreno sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Ohh, gracias- dijo James como si no lo supiese- y por lo que veo, te ha dejado mi chaqueta, ¿qué le has dicho para que te la dejase?

-Nada, me la dio para que cuando me la vieses puesta la recordaras- dijo Sirius comenzando a comer de su plato.

….

Las dos clases siguientes al almuerzo pasaron con rapidez, eran las cuatro cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las dos clases de la tarde. La mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor se fueron a su sala común a descansar y a hacer deberes excepto Ashton, que se fue con Óscar a buscar trabajos expuestos en "El Profeta", y Los Merodeadores que se fueron a cumplir un castigo impuesto por la profesora de Astrología por haber intentado "matar" al capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, aunque según ellos no intentaban matarlo, solo intentaban arreglarle la cara, estaban en su derecho de intentarlo, pues el capitán de Ravenclaw, un chico llamado Thomas Murray, se había pasado toda la clase picándoles con que con mucho que entrenaran Gryffindor nunca recuperaría la copa de Quidditch que ellos tenían. En la habitación de las chicas:

-¿No os parece un poco injusto el castigo que les ha puesto la profesora de Astrología a los chicos?- preguntó Katy mientras escribía la respuesta del ejercicio nº 15 de Historia de la Magia.

-La verdad es que sí- dijo Lily- esta vez ellos no tenían la culpa, la tenía el estúpido de Murray, se ha pasado toda la hora jodiendo a Potter, ¿os distéis cuenta?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras metía unas camisas dobladas en su armario.

-Como para no darse cuenta- dijo Roxy- hasta a mí me dieron ganas de arreglarle la cara a ese- dijo con desprecio la castaña- esta conversación no ha tenido lugar- dijo de repente Roxy, Lily y Katy la miraron sin entender- si se dieran cuenta de que les hemos dado la razón nuestra reputación se iría al traste- dijo la castaña.

-¿Reputación?- Lily miró a Katy riendo- yo no sabía que teníamos de eso- la pelirroja se rio y también sus dos amigas- me voy a leer un rato a la sala común- dijo Lily mientras cogía un libro de su mesita de noche y salía de la habitación dejando a Katy y Roxy solas. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguna de las dos presentes sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Katelin- Roxy se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de la rubia la cual la miraba con cara de circunstancia- yo….esto…en fin…que yo- Roxy no sabía que decirle- mira siento estar tratándote como lo estoy haciendo sin conocerte, es que soy muy desconfiada desde que me pasó una cosa de pequeña y no puedo tratar a alguien que acaba de llegar aquí como si lo conociera de toda la vida- dijo Roxy rápidamente- era para que más o menos sepas porque lo hago, me encantaría no hacerlo pero soy así, y no puedo arreglarlo no sé porque, porque mira que lo he intentado pero…

-Roxy, Roxy- Katy detuvo a la chica- tranquila no es necesario que me des explicaciones- dijo Katy sonriendo- pero igualmente lo agradezco, espero que con el tiempo me puedas aceptar- dijo la rubia levantándose de su cama y quedándose frente a frente con Roxy.

-No dudes de ello- dijo Roxy sonriendo, era la primera vez que le sonreía a la rubia- bueno me voy a poner a pintar el dibujo que hice ayer- dijo Roxy sentándose de nuevo en la silla del escritorio y poniendo unos papeles de periódico sobre esta y encima las pinturas, el agua, los pinceles y el dibujo.

-Yo me voy a dar una vuelta, adiós- dijo Katy saliendo contenta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lily viendo bajar a Katy.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, luego vuelvo- dijo mientras se salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

…

-Dios mío, veo telescopios por todas partes- dijo James.

-Como vuelva a ver un telescopio me va a dar algo, ¿cuántos hemos limpiado? ¿75?- preguntó Remus.

-Pues creo que sí- dijo Sirius cansadamente- cuando pille a Murray os juro que le parto la cara.

-No valdría la pena- dijo James- lo que tenemos que hacer es ganar a su equipo y así se le bajarán los humos al cabrón ese- dijo James- ¿qué vais a hacer ahora?

-Pues yo me voy a dar una buena ducha y a dormir hasta mañana, no me tengo en pie- dijo Sirius.

-Pero si son todavía las cinco y media de la tarde- dijo Remus mirando su reloj extrañado.

-¿Sí? Bahh da igual, adiós- dijo Sirius yéndose por el pasillo.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer?- preguntó Remus mirando a James.

-Pues voy a ver si encuentro a mi pelirroja para estar con ella- dijo James sonriendo.

-Un día de estos te dejará sin una de tus extremidades- dijo Remus riendo.

-Ya se verá- James se fue por el mismo camino que había tomado Sirius dejando así solo a Remus en el pasillo, el castaño comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mirando al suelo, exhaló un largo suspiro, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Katy, por más que lo intentaba, la mayoría del tiempo estaba pensando en ella, justo en ese momento se chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Au, perdona es que no miraba por donde iba- dijo Remus- Katy- dijo al ver a la rubia que se frotaba la frente- lo siento, perdona, es que estaba en mi mundo- dijo Remus algo colorado ayudando a levantarse a la chica.

-No pasa nada- dijo Katy frotándose aun la frente- ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Nos hemos metido un buen golpe jeje- preguntó Katy sonriendo.

-Pues…en la fiesta de Halloween- mintió Remus- es que no sé muy bien de que disfrazarme- dijo el licántropo, mientras ayudaba a levantar a la chica.

-Con cualquier cosa seguro que te ves muy mono- dijo Katelin sonriendo.

-Gracias francesita- dijo Remus también sonriendo- esto, ¿tú ya tienes pareja para ir?- preguntó tímidamente el castaño.

-Pues no, nadie me lo ha pedido aun, ¿por?- preguntó Katy deseando que Remus se lo pidiera.

-Pues…era…bueno, para si te apetece venir conmigo- dijo Remus.

-Remus…

-Si no quieres lo entenderé- le interrumpió Remus.

-Me encantará ir contigo al baile- terminó Katelin.

-¿En serio?- dijo Remus sin creérselo.

-Por supuesto que va en serio- dijo Katy contenta, ambos se sonrieron y se fueron a dar juntos una vuelta charlando animadamente.

…

-_Dulce de hojalata_- el retrato de la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado rebelando la entrada a la sala común, James se metió por él y caminó hasta llegar a la sala común, estaba totalmente desierta, menos por una persona, la cual estaba dormida en una de las butacas junto al fuego, James se acercó a Lily, dormida estaba incluso más guapa que despierta, algunos mechones de su pelirrojo pelo caían sobre su cara, el moreno se los apartó y se los colocó detrás de la oreja, la chica se movió levemente, James acercó una de las mantas y tapó a Lily, después se acercó a su frente y depositó un tierno beso sobre ellos- algún día Lily…algún día me dejarás quererte como tanto deseo- dijo James acariciándole la mejilla para después dirigirse a su habitación- ¿Sirius?- James entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si- ¿estás aquí?- preguntó James, entonces oyó un leve murmullo, se acercó a la cama de Sirius, la cual tenía los doseles corridos y descorrió un poco el dosel para ver qué pasaba en el interior de la cama de su amigo, y lo que vio lo dejó flipando en colorines…

…..

-Mira, este parece bueno- dijo Óscar señalando uno de los muchos anuncios de trabajo expuestos en el periódico, Ashton miró el que señalaba su amigo

-Repartidor de pedidos para la tienda Honeydukes- dijo Ashton- trabajo a doble jornada, mañana y tarde, ¿me quieres explicar cómo vamos a ir si por la mañana tenemos clases y por la tarde entrenamientos de Quidditch?- preguntó Ashton algo molesto. Llevaban como una hora y media buscando y no habían logrado encontrar un trabajo que se adaptara a su horario.

-Tranquilízate ¿vale? No me había fijado en eso- dijo Óscar, él también estaba harto de buscar.

-Lo siento- dijo Ashton- dejémoslo por hoy, ya seguiremos buscando en "El Profeta" de mañana- los dos rubios se levantaron de la mesa de Hufflepuff y salieron del comedor, pero cuando iban a salir llegó Fiona y se tropezó con Óscar.

-Perdón Óscar es que no miraba por donde iba- se disculpó la morena colocándose adecuadamente su ondulado pelo y la insignia de prefecta.

-No pasa nada, ¿y esas prisas?- preguntó Óscar curiosos.

-Pues venía a por uno de los periódicos, es que estoy buscando trabajo- explicó Fiona.

-Nosotros también- dijo Ashton- pero no hay nada adecuado a nuestros horarios- dijo el rubio pasándole el periódico a la chica.

-Vaya, si que habéis tachado ofertas- dijo Fiona- ey, ¿este por qué no lo tacharon?- preguntó señalando a uno de los anuncios que había sobrevivido a las tachaduras de los dos rubios.

-Pues no lo habíamos visto- dijo Ashton.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Qué es lo que dice?- preguntó Óscar.

-_Se buscan personas que sepan cantar, bailar y/o tocar algún instrumento para hacer pasar una buena velada a los clientes del bar "Las Tres Escobas". Interesados hablar con Madame Rosmerta._

-Ehh, podríamos ir a preguntar, no perdemos nada por intentarlo- dijo Óscar.

-Hombre, la verdad es que no está mal, ¿pero quién sabe hacer todo esto?- preguntó Ashton.

-Bueno, yo desde chiquitina se cantar y bailar- dijo algo cortada Fiona- y según me han dicho lo hago bastante bien.

-Pues yo sé tocar la guitarra- añadió Óscar- ¿tú sabes hacer algo Ashton?

-Sé tocar la guitarra…- dijo Ashton- pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntaron sin entender Fiona y Óscar.

-Nada, boberías mías, tenemos que ir a preguntar a Madame Rosmerta antes de que vaya alguien y nos quite el trabajo.

-Pero antes tenemos que hacer un pequeño ensayo, para ver que tal nos complementamos- dijo Fiona.

-Me parece bien- dijo Óscar.

-A mí también, ¿cuándo lo hacemos?- preguntó Ashton.

-¿Podéis mañana?- preguntó la morena.

-Si es antes de las seis por supuesto- dijo Ashton.

-Yo sí, tengo la tarde libre- confirmó Óscar.

-Pues nos vemos en el aula de Estudios Muggles media hora después de que terminen las clases, ¿vale?- dijo Fiona.

-Vale- dijeron Ashton y Óscar a la vez sonriendo.

….

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Padfoot?- dijo James viendo como su amigo tenía sobre su cama la chaqueta de cuero y a su serpiente.

-Yo pues…pues lo que ves, estoy presentándole a Grimanisa su nueva compañera…mi adorada chaqueta- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius tú no estás bien de la cabeza, necesitas salir con una chica pero ya, ¿cuánto llevas sin estar con una? ¿Dos semanas?- preguntó James.

-Tres semanas y dos días contados- corrigió Sirius.

-Bueno casi acierto, lo importante del asunto es que dejes de hablarle a la serpiente, que por cierto, menudo nombre más feo que le has puesto- dijo James.

-¿Tienes alguno mejor?- preguntó Sirius picado de que se metieran con el nombre tan original que le había puesto a su serpiente.

-Anita por ejemplo- dio James- tío es que con Grimanisa va a coger un trauma.

-Tienes razón, pues bueno Grimanisa, ahora te llamaras Anita, ¿te gusta?- le preguntó Sirius a la serpiente.

-La falta de sexo causa grandes estragos a la mente masculina- dijo James entrando en el cuarto de baño.

-James tío que era de coña- dijo Sirius riéndose mientras se levantaba de su cama- ¿cómo le voy a hablar a la serpiente en serio? Que yo sé que no me va a responder- dijo Sirius entrando en el baño donde James ya se había deshecho de la camiseta, la corbata y los zapatos.

-Me quedaré con la duda- dijo James sonriendo a su amigo

-Tú no me comprendes- dijo Sirius saliendo del baño y volviendo a su cama, James se asomó para ver que hacía su amigo esta vez- la única que me comprende es mi chaqueta- dijo abrazando a la susodicha.

-Sirius en ocasiones me das miedo- dijo James entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta. ….

-Lily despierta- la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azul zafiro de Roxy mirándola, Lily se desperezó.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormida?- preguntó Lily sentándose correctamente.

-Una hora más o menos- informó Roxy mirando su reloj- me voy a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro a Ashton, adiós- la castaña salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda justo cuando entraban Katy y Remus. Remus se despidió de Katy con la mano y subió por las escaleras a su habitación.

-¿Has estado con Lupin?- preguntó Lily con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí- afirmó la rubia.

-Se nota que os lleváis muy bien- dijo Lily sonriendo levemente.

-¿No te cae bien? Por ser un merodeador y eso.

-No mujer, Remus si me cae bien, es el único de los merodeadores que se podría decir que tiene "los pies en la tierra"- dijo Lily haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Jejeje, es muy simpático y amable conmigo- admitió la rubia.

-Es buen chico, lo que está muy mal influenciado por Potter y Black- dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué tú y Roxy no aguantáis a James y Sirius? A mí me parecen muy buena gente- dijo Katy.

-No sabría explicarte- dijo Lily- desde que nos conocimos chocamos- explicó la pelirroja- yo con Potter por su forma de tratar a la gente, de creerse el mejor y usar sus bromas para humillar a la gente que le cae mal- dijo Lily acordándose de las numerosas bromas que había recibido Snape por parte de James y sus amigos- y también que se ha pasado desde cuarto pidiéndome salir.

-Jejeje, eso va a ser amor- dijo Katy.

-Y Roxy y Sirius chocaron porque son muy iguales, y que tienen ideas muy distintas.

-Ahh, hablando de Roxy, ¿a dónde ha ido?

-Pues a buscar a Ashton, para variar- dijo Lily.

-Ellos…

-No- interrumpió Lily- ellos no están juntos, simplemente, son amigos con derecho a roce y cuando uno ve que el otro está mal pues…se animan de esa forma.

-Jejeje, te pareceré una cotilla.

-Jejeje, un poco, pero no pasa nada- dijo Lily también riendo.

….

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Remus entrando en la habitación y encontrándose a Sirius y a James jugando al ajedrez mágico- ¿aburridos?

-Mucho- dijeron los dos morenos- ¿cuenta algo?- pidieron otra vez a la vez.

-Ya tengo pareja para la fiesta de Halloween- dijo Remus acostándose en su cama.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sirius se levantó de sopetón de la cama haciendo que las piezas del ajedrez se volcaran sobre el tablero y comenzaran a quejarse- No puede ser, ¿tú tienes pareja antes que yo?- preguntó Sirius, Remus afirmó- pero si yo todavía por no tener, no tengo ni disfraz- Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ya está, me quiero morir- Sirius se tiró al suelo fingiendo un desmayo.

-¿Con quién vas?- preguntó James pasando de Sirius.

-Con Katelin- respondió el castaño.

-¿Con Katelin Skifor? La nueva- dijo James- ¡qué fuerte!

-¿Por qué fuerte?- preguntó sin entender Remus.

-Porque acabo de ganar la apuesta que hice con Sirius- dijo James- Sirius deja de hacerte el desmayado y dame mi dinero- dijo James extendiendo la mano, Sirius le miró y se transformó en perro para luego mirar atentamente a James con la lengua fuera- si crees que con esa carita de chucho abandonado vas a salvarte de darme mis dos galeones lo llevas claro- dijo James haciendo que Sirius volviese a transformase en humano y le diese los dos galeones para luego meterse en la ducha.

-Tú sigue haciendo apuestas y verás- dijo Remus.

-Ay déjame, que estoy de racha- dijo el moreno contento

-¿Qué apostaste?- preguntó Remus.

-Qué le pedirías ir al baile a Katy porque te gusta.

-Ahh, entiendo…un momento, a mí no me gusta Katy, ¿quién ha dicho eso?- dijo Remus poniéndose rojo.

-Tu cara- dijo James- tío se te cae la baba cada vez que la ves- dijo James sonriendo.

-James no sé si me gusta, así que no adelantes acontecimientos, lo único que sé es que cuando estoy con ella me siento muy bien, me encanta su sencillez.

-Es como yo con mi pelirroja- dijo James recordando el pico que le acababa de dar mientras dormía.

-Jejeje, puede ser, puede ser- dijo Remus.

-Por cierto tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a por los disfraces- dijo James.

-No hay problema, la excursión al pueblo de este mes es este fin de semana- le recordó Remus.

-Tengo que encontrar el mejor de los disfraces- dijo James colocándose las gafas.

-Me das miedo cuando pones esa cara de sádico- dijo Remus.

….

-Hola Ashton- Roxy se acercó al rubio que hablaba tranquilamente con Óscar sentado en uno de los peldaños de la escalera que llevaba al tercer piso.

-Hola Roxy- Ashton se levantó y le dio un beso a la castaña.

-¿Qué tal la búsqueda de trabajo?- preguntó Roxy.

-Muy bien, hemos encontrado uno que tal vez nos sirva- dijo Óscar contento- bueno me voy que tengo un cráter de deberes para mañana, Ashton acuérdate m…

-Mañana a las cuatro y media en el aula de estudios muggles, allí estaré- dijo Ashton interrumpiendo a Óscar, el cual sonrió y se perdió por el pasillo.

-¿De qué va el trabajo que habéis encontrado?- preguntó Roxy mientras comenzaba a andar junto con Ashton que la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Pues…- Ashton no sabía cómo explicárselo, sabía lo que le iba a decir su amiga en cuanto se lo dijese, y no tenía ganas de recordar aquello- es…

-….

-Tocar en "_Las Tres Escobas" _por la noche- dijo Ashton- vamos a ir Fiona que sabe cantar y bailar y Óscar y yo que sabemos tocar la guitarra.

-Pero Ashton, tú no has vuelto a tocar desde que…

-Ya lo sé Roxy, me resultará doloroso volver a hacerlo, pero necesito el dinero, entiéndelo- dijo Ashton.

-Yo lo entiendo, pero sé que te resulta doloroso, y no quiero que sufras.

-No te preocupes- dijo el rubio acariciándole la mejilla para después darle un cálido beso para que no se preocupase más por él.

….

-Llegas 7 segundos tarde- dijo Óscar cuando Ashton entró por la puerta del aula de Estudios Muggles.

-No le hagas caso Ashton- dijo Fiona sonriendo mientras se levantaba de una de las sillas del aula- mira cogí esta canción para ensayarla, os traje la partitura- la morena les dio a ambos chicos una partitura- ¿empezamos?

-Por supuesto- dijo Óscar entusiasmado- Ashton, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo mirando a su amigo el cual observaba la guitarra como asustado.

-No, no pasa nada- Ashton se sentó en uno de los pupitres- cuando queráis.

Óscar y Ashton comenzaron a tocar al mismo compás creando una melodía lenta pero agradable. Fiona comenzó a cantar.

-_Dije no voy a volver, no voy a sentir, no voy a pensar, y te vi, y todo cambió, no pude negarme, a tu mirada, será de Dios, que no te pueda olvidar más, será de Dios, que sea tuya hasta el final, será que al fin, tu corazón se despertó, será de Dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes, no digas adiós, será de Dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes, no digas adiós, mírame así, que en ese brillo, pueda ver toda la fuerza, de tu amor, que entre tus besos, llegue ya la primavera, será de Dios, que no te pueda olvidar más, será de Dios, que sea tuya hasta el final, será que al fin, tu corazón se despertó, será de Dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes, no digas adiós, será de Dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes, no digas adiós, no sé si pueda perdonar, no sé si pueda regresar, para perderte una vez más, será que al fin me ames de verdad, será de Dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes, no digas adiós, será de Dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes, no digas adiós, será de Dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes, no digas adiós, será de Dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes, no digas adiós, será de Dios._

Fiona terminó de cantar y los chicos tocaron una última nota con sus guitarras.

-Ha quedado genial- dijo Óscar sonriendo- Fiona cantas muy bien- dijo Óscar haciendo que la morena se sonrojase de manera notable.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Ashton- lo has hecho muy bien, en mi vida había oído a alguien de mi edad cantar tan bien- explicó el rubio.

-Parad ya de halagarme por favor- pidió la morena- vosotros también lo habéis hecho muy bien, tocáis estupendamente.

-Yo eso ya lo sabía- dijo Óscar tocándose el pelo de manera chulesca.

-Creído- dijo Ashton sonriendo y mirando su guitarra, había sido capaz de tocar, después de 9 años desde que paso aquello, lo había logrado.

-Pues entonces este fin de semana nos vamos para Hogsmeade para hacer la prueba ¿no?- preguntó Fiona.

-Sí, y de paso miramos algunos disfraces- dijo Fiona- a ver si hay alguno baratito- dijo la morena sonriendo y haciendo que los otros dos también sonriesen.

…

Encontró a Roxy en las escaleras del segundo piso estudiando su pesando libro de Historia de la Magia:

-Al fin te encuentro Town- Roxy se giró y se encontró con Sirius detrás de ella de pie.

-Oigo un murmullo- dijo Roxy girándose como si no lo hubiese visto- ahh no, son alucinaciones mías, las armaduras no hablan.

-No te pases Town- dijo situándose delante de ella- el otro día te atreviste a llamarme tonto- dijo Sirius.

-¿Ahh sí? No me digas- Roxy se puso las manos en la boca fingiendo sorpresa- ¿te lo contaron o lo descubriste tú solo?- preguntó fingiendo interés la castaña.

-Mira mona, como sigas así vas a acabar muy mal conmigo, así que si sabes lo que te conviene no pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

-¿Te crees con derecho de venir aquí a darme órdenes?- preguntó Roxy levantándose y quedándose cara a cara con el moreno.

-¿Te crees con derecho de buscarme sinónimos de alcornoque cada vez que puedes?- preguntó Sirius.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos sin apartar la vista.

-Ignórame Black- dijo Roxy cogiendo su mochila y yéndose de allí pero Sirius la siguió, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a detenerse.

-No serías capaz de estar más de un día sin picarme ¿verdad?

-Eso ni lo dudes- dijo Roxy- con esa cara y ese ego que gastas es demasiado difícil no decirte tus verdades.

-¿Verdades? No flipes Roxane Town- dijo Sirius- esas no son mis verdades, son las verdades que quieres hacer creer al mundo, pero no pienses que lo vas a lograr- Sirius le soltó el brazo y se quedó mirando a sus ojos azul zafiro- si quieres guerra, la tendrás- dicho esto Sirius se marchó por el pasillo dejando a Roxy para variar a cuadros.

….

-Señorita Skifor por favor, concéntrese, la noto algo distraída- dijo la profesora Beidingfield acercándose a la rubia.

-Disculpa Madame Beidingfield, es que no estoy muy concentrada hoy- se explicó Katy.

-Pues por favor, concéntrese, para hacer bien estos ejercicios hay que estar con todos los sentidos en la pista- dijo la profesora Beidingfield dejando a Katy sola, la rubia se sentó en el frío hielo y se puso a hacer calentamientos de nuevo, no lograba concentrarse, en su cabeza solo rondaba Remus y la idea de que iría al baile, estaba muy feliz por eso y no podía hacer más que pensar en eso, se levantó y se colocó con las demás chicas, pasaron dos horas y las clases de patinaje terminaron, Katy entró en los vestuarios corriendo, se lavó la cara y se quitó el moño de bailarina para hacerse dos coletas, se colocó encima de las medias y el maillot rosa y plateado unos pantalones deportivos negros y encima y una camisa de manga corta blanca que dejaba ver las mangas rosas, se colocó la chaqueta del equipo y salió corriendo de la academia de patinaje para dirigirse a la escuela, ya seguro llegaba tarde de nuevo al entrenamiento de quidditch, aunque no entendía de que se extrañaba.

-¿Mucha prisa por llegar al entrenamiento de quidditch y que no descubran tu secreto Katelin?- Katelin se giró y se quedó de piedra al ver quien se lo había dicho.

….

Y con este inquietante final concluye el capítulo 3 de "Paso a paso". Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen RR con su opinión, y si no quieren dejarme review pues no pasa nada. Por lo que veo, ya hay algunas personas leyendo la historia, anda anímense a comentar porfa, me harían muy feliz ^^. En el próximo capítulo:

¿Quién ha descubierto el secreto de Katy?

¿Qué hará Katy al respecto?

¿Qué le paso a Ashton hace 9 años? ¿Qué tiene que ver con la guitarra?

¿Seguirá James ganando las apuestas que haga?

¿Conseguirán el trabajo de "Las Tres Escobas" Fiona, Ashton y Óscar?

¿Qué pasará con la amenaza de guerra de Sirius?

Todas las respuestas a esas preguntas y más se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. No puedo olvidarme

**Disclaimer**: Los merodeadores, Lily Evans, Hosmeade, Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling, tampoco son míos los nombres Roxane y Ashton y el apellido Beidingfield, estos son de mi amiga Paulina, la cual me los dijo al ver que a mí no se me ocurría ningún nombre, todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación y si reconocéis algo es mera casualidad. Perdón por el rollo.

Capítulo 4: No puedo olvidarme

-¿Mucha prisa por llegar al entrenamiento de quidditch y que no descubran tu secreto?- Katelin se giró y se quedó de piedra al ver quien se lo había dicho.

….

-Estúpido cretino, ¿se cree que voy a entrar en sus juegos?….agg, me saca de mis casillas- Roxane estaba tan concentrada maldiciendo a Sirius que no vio que alguien venía hacia ella igual de concentrado y ambos chocaron estrepitosamente, haciendo que la mochila y la carpeta con los dibujos de la chica quedasen esparcidos por el suelo al igual que la bolsa de deporte y la guitarra del chico- pero bueno, ¿es qué no miras por dónde vas?- preguntó exaltada Roxy mirando al joven- Ashton- Roxy se quedó atónita- perdona, lo siento, no miraba por donde iba- dijo ayudando a su amigo a recoger sus cosas y las suyas.

-Menos mal que era yo, llega a ser otro y te lo comes vivo, ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan alterada?- preguntó preocupado Ashton.

-Yo no estoy alterada- dijo Roxy terminando de meter sus dibujos en la carpeta.

-Noooo, claro que no- Ashton la miró con ironía- a ver, cuéntame pequeña- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia el campo de quidditch.

Roxy le contó a su amigo toda la conversación que había tenido con Black hacia escasos 20 minutos mientras Ashton la escuchaba atentamente. No era la primera vez que Roxy se alteraba tras una conversación con Black ni sería la última vez que él tuviese que tranquilizarla. El carácter fuerte de su amiga chocaba de bruces con la mala uva y chulería de Sirius. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la entrada del campo de quidditch.

-Roxy, cuando entremos quiero que evites cualquier tipo de agresión física y verbal hacia Sirius- Roxy iba a replicar pero Ashton la silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica- es una orden- dijo el rubio- Roxy no quiero verte alterada por Black, ¿vale? Ignóralo, eso le joderá más que cualquier cosa que le digas- Ashton le acarició la mejilla y luego le dio un tierno beso en la frente- vamos pequeña, que seguro que James nos va a matar por llegar…- Ashton miró el reloj de su amiga- ¡diez minutos tarde! Corre Roxy, corre- dijo el rubio tirando de la mano de Roxy y entrando corriendo al campo de quidditch para dirigirse después a los vestuarios de Gryffindor, cuando entraron por la puerta se encontraron con la mirada de un furioso James.

-Al fin aparecéis- dijo James cabreado- ¿qué os ha dado hoy a todos por llegar tarde?- preguntó exasperado el moreno.

-Es que Peeves no nos dejaba pasar- mintió Ashton mientras se sentaba al lado de los demás miembros del equipo, pero se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba gente ahí- ¿dónde está Katy?

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo!- dijo James más exaltado todavía- ¿dónde está y por qué no llega?

….

-¿Sorprendida de verme aquí?- preguntó Lily sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a Katy viendo la tremenda palidez que la había invadido- supongo que ahora mismo te estarás preguntando cómo he averiguado que estabas aquí ¿no?- la pelirroja no había quitado la vista de su amiga la cual no sabía que decir- vamos yendo hacia Hogwarts, el entrenamiento empezó hace más de 10 minutos y Potter te matará por llegar tarde- dijo Lily mientras se cubría mejor el cuello con la bufanda y comenzaba a andar. Katy se puso al lado de la pelirroja, sin atreverse a preguntarle nada, estaba asustada de lo que podría hacer Lily con lo que acababa de descubrir, sin darse cuanta dejaron el pueblo atrás y ahora caminaban por un caminito rural que llevaba directo a la verja de la escuela, ninguna se atrevía a hablar, pero sin poder aguantar más, Katy sacó fuerzas de no se sabe dónde para preguntarle lo que tanto la estaba angustiando desde que vio a Lily a pocos pasos de la escuela de patinaje:

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó la rubia con voz entrecortada.

-Pura casualidad sinceramente- dijo Lily de forma normal- me resultaba extraño esas salidas tan temprano de la habitación y tus constantes retrasos en los entrenamientos de quidditch. Un día mientras preparaba las pociones necesarias para el botiquín me encontré en los vestuarios los materiales para arreglar las hojillas de los patines, aunque al principio no sabía exactamente para que eran así que investigué un poco y lo averigüé- contó Lily- en ese momento me vinieron muchas dudas, no entendía muy bien porque tenías esos materiales si tu no patinabas, pero el otro día cuando volvía a la habitación te vi calentando en la habitación. Vi tus patines, y aparte recordé el nombre de la chica que había en ese póster que ibas a colocar en tu pared, Michelle Kürtz, la mejor patinadora del mundo mágico- Katy se paró para mirarla- sí, lo vi- dijo Lily sonriendo- así que con todo eso la idea vino a mi cabeza, eras una peonza. Pero como solo eran pruebas y con eso no podía preguntarte decidí seguirte hoy, y confirmar mis sospechas- Lily terminó de hablar y miró a la rubia, ambas se encontraban frente a la verja de la escuela.

-Lily- Katy no sabía que decir- llevo patinando desde que tenía cuatro años- la rubia tragó saliva, se le hacía difícil hablar- desde los cuatro años no he parado de entrenar para en un futuro, tal vez, poder llegar a las olimpiadas mágicas- Katelin miró la reacción de Lily, la cual la escuchaba atentamente- mi sueño es llegar a ser una patinadora profesional y ser reconocida por la gente, por eso vine aquí, tras tantos años de esfuerzos mi profesora en Francia decidió pedir una beca para mí, y la obtuve. La escuela de patinaje artístico de Madame Beidingfield es una de las mejores de toda Europa, y estar aquí es para mí un gran honor. Nunca me he sentido avergonzada de patinar, pero como cuando llegué tú y Roxy reaccionaron de esa forma tan brusca, y aparte Dumbledore llevó mi traslado con tanto secretismo, que preferí callarme y llevarlo en secreto- Katy bajó la mirada- pero ahora que lo sabes todo supongo que se lo contarás a los demás- Katy abrió la verja dispuesta a entrar pero Lily la agarró del hombro evitando que entrase.

-No seas boba Katy. No se lo pienso contar a nadie, eso es cosa tuya. Sinceramente deberías ser tú la que tendrías que estar enfadada conmigo por espiarte y meterme en tus asuntos, pero de verdad que me daba demasiada curiosidad. Así que te pido mil disculpas- dijo Lily apenada- Roxy y yo somos un poco brutas a veces, perdón si te echamos atrás para contarnos tu…afición, y respecto a Dumbledore, le gusta mucho el misterio y secretismo, ya le pillarás el truco- Lily sonrió tranquilizando a Katy- eres la primera peonza que conozco, lo que pasa que la fama sobre lo pijas y tontas que son las preceden, pero tú no eres así- Katy aún seguía pálida- Katy me caes muy bien, en serio, eres una chica genial, buena y por lo que veo, de ideas fijas…tú secreto está a salvo conmigo, yo no lo voy a revelar, eso corre de tu parte, sabrán que patinas por ti y no por mí- dijo Lily sonriendo a la rubia la cual esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó a Lily, la pelirroja se sorprendió por el efusivo abrazo pero no dudo en corresponderlo.

-Muchas gracias Lily, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí- dijo sin separarse de la chica.

….

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ESTABAS Y POR QUÉ HAS LLEGADO TAN TARDE?!- exclamó exasperado James al ver entrar a las dos chicas tranquilamente en el campo de quidditch- ¡Hemos tenido que empezar el entrenamiento sin ti!- dijo descendiendo con su escoba hasta quedar delante de las dos chicas- media hora de retraso- dijo señalando su reloj y mostrándoselo a Lily y Katy- media hora de entrenamiento perdido, espero que la excusa sea buena porque si no no sé qué voy a hacer- dijo James que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

-Pues verás James…

-Me he caído mientras trasladaba algunos materiales desde la enfermería hasta aquí, y me ha ayudado a recoger todo el estropicio. Como comprenderás yo sola no puedo con todo ese peso, y tuvimos que regresar a la enfermería a sustituir lo que se había estropeado, así que no te quejes. Katy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme, así que deja de refunfuñar como un viejo y seguid entrenando- Lily le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia al moreno para después marchar hacía los vestuarios mientras le quiñaba un ojo a la rubia. Katy siguió el ejemplo de la pelirroja, no era plan que James se despertara del shock y la pagara con ella.

El tiempo restante que duró el entrenamiento fue un infierno, pues con James cabreado por haber perdido treinta preciados minutos de sus dos horas de entrenamiento no sé puede esperar más que un entrenamiento durísimo. Cuando por fin terminó el entrenamiento todos estaban agotados y sin ganas de nada. Arrastrando los pies los miembros del equipo fueron entrando en los vestuarios para recoger sus cosas y largarse a la sala común:

-James te has pasado tío, no siento los brazos- dijo Sirius cuando todos se fueron.

-Y a mí me duele todo el cuerpo, bastante sufrimiento físico tengo en luna llena como para que también me dejes machacado en los entrenamientos- dijo Remus cansadamente poniéndose una camiseta de manga larga color beige.

-No ha sido para tanto por Dios, cualquiera que os oiga se va a pensar que os he matado a entrenar y hemos hecho lo mínimo- dijo James recibiendo las miradas asesinas de sus amigos- ¿qué?

-James, solo te ha faltado ponernos a dar vueltas alrededor del campo de quidditch y a hacer flexiones y abdominales- dijo Sirius.

-Joder vale, me he pasado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Unos minutos perdidos pueden suponer perder la copa- dijo James- ¡no ha sido capaz de pedir perdón!

-James no le has dado tiempo a nada- recalcó Remus- aparte ha sido por una buena causa. Tío necesitas relajarte, no puedes someternos a tanto entrenamiento, al final alguien acabará lesionado- James iba a quejarse pero Remus le interrumpió volviendo a hablar- sé que quieres ganar la copa, pero esta no es la mejor forma, te acabarán cogiendo manía.

-¿Más de la que le tienen?- dijo Sirius pero se calló al ver la mirada de Remus.

-Muy bien Remus, lo has conseguido, ahora me siento el peor tipo del mundo- dijo James cruzándose de brazos- ya me disculparé con el equipo.

-Vale, pues puedes empezar con nosotros- dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por el enfado, este tipo de entrenamiento no se volverá a dar- dijo James- ¿os sirve eso?- preguntó el moreno.

-Sí- dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez sonriendo.

….

-Estoy molida- dijo Katy saliendo del baño y acostándose en su cama- de aquí no me muevo hasta mañana por la mañana- sentenció la rubia.

-Ni yo- dijo Lily- no tengo fuerzas ni para bajar a cenar.

-Yo me voy a la habitación de Ashton, quiero ver qué tal le ha ido el ensayo de por la tarde, luego vengo- dijo Roxy saliendo por la puerta y cerrando esta tras ella.

-¿Crees qué James se habrá creído lo que le dijiste?- preguntó Katy desde su cama.

-Tal vez, con el cabreo que llevaba encima dudo que se haya parado a analizar lo que le dije- dijo sonriendo mientras se tapaba con su manta.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Katy apagando la luz y acostándose dispuesta a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Oye Katy- la aludida se giró para mirar a Lily- ¿tienes muchos premios por patinar?

-Unos cuantos- contestó la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Y tienes aquí fotos tuyas patinando?- preguntó curiosamente Lily.

-Sí, tengo algunas en mi baúl, ¿quieres verlas?- preguntó amablemente Katy.

-Sí- afirmó ilusionada la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en su cama, Katy abrió su baúl y sacó un grueso álbum de fotos, se sentó al lado de Lily y comenzó a enseñarles las fotos que contenía el álbum, había fotos de cuando era pequeña patinando con su madre en la pista de patinaje, fotos de Katy en movimiento haciendo giros , fotos de ella y sus compañeras de patinaje, entre muchas, se quedaron un buen rato viendo todo el álbum, de vez en cuando Lily le hacía preguntas de patinaje a Katy y ella gustosa le contestaba.

….

-Me alegro de que os haya ido tan bien el ensayo- dijo Roxy- pero, ¿estás seguro de que tú estás bien?- preguntó la castaña.

-Ya te he dicho que si Roxane- dijo Ashton mientras le seguía acariciando el pelo a su amiga, la cual le miraba con gesto inseguro- al principio cuando empecé a tocar, me vinieron todos los recuerdos de hace nueve años, pensé que no podría seguir, pero luego la música me empezó a invadir y me deje llevar, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien, no recordaba la tranquilidad que me daba tocar la guitarra- dijo el rubio sonriendo melancólicamente, Roxy le dio un suave besos en los labios.

-No debiste dejar de tocar cuando paso todo aquello, era tu hobby favorito- dijo la castaña.

-Ya lo sé, pero sentía que si tocaba todo me recordaría a ella y para evitar eso desterré la guitarra al ático de mi casa- dijo Ashton.

-Fiona y Óscar saben lo de…

-No, no lo saben, ¿para qué? Prefiero que no lo sepan por ahora, no es plan que me sientan lástima, pero dejemos de hablar de eso y hablemos de ti- cortó Ashton.

-¿De mí?- preguntó sin entender la castaña.

-Si señorita Roxane Astrid Town, vamos a hablar de ti, de tú rivalidad con Black, de esa guerra que él te ha declarado y ese alteramiento cuando tienes una conversación con él- dijo el rubio como si fuese un prestigioso psicólogo.

-No era necesario que dijeras mi nombre entero- dijo Roxy mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es que cuando lo digo pones una carita que me encanta, jejeje- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente- bueno explícame por qué te alteras tanto cuando hablas con Black.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, intento controlarme, pero es oírle y me hierve la sangre- dijo Roxy.

-Pues contrólate mujer, no puedes pretender dejarlo a él mal y esperar que él no te deje a ti en ridículo después- explicó Ashton- los dos, aunque no te guste, sois muy iguales, sé que por mucho que te diga que no hagas esto lo seguirás haciendo- dijo Ashton.

-Entonces si sabes que en parte no te voy a obedecer, ¿por qué me lo dices?- preguntó Roxy.

-Porque así mi conciencia quedará limpia, sabré que te he aconsejado para que vayas por el buen camino, jeje- Ashton sonrió y Roxy fue a darle un almohadazo pero apuntó mal y la almohada salió volando y quedó ella de espaldas al colchón, Ashton se colocó encima de ella y la comenzó a besar con dulzura, la castaña pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de su amigo y comenzó a hacer el beso más apasionado, enredando sus lenguas como si estuviesen echando un pulso, justo en ese momento los tres merodeadores entraron en la habitación y encontraron a la pareja besándose.

-Ejem, ejem, si vais a hacer esas cosas en nuestro cuarto os pediría que por lo menos cerraseis los doseles de la cama- dijo Sirius algo molesto.

-Disculpa Black, pero creo que este cuarto también pertenece a Ashton- dijo Roxy mientras se incorporaba pues Ashton ya se había quitado de encima de ella- y tranquilo, no vamos a hacer nada indebido, a diferencia de ti, nosotros no somos unos exhibicionistas- Roxy se levantó de la cama de su amigo le dio un corto beso y salió de la habitación procurando darle un buen empujón a Sirius. Remus y James miraban Sirius el cual fulminaba con la mirada al rubio el cual se estaba colocando adecuadamente la camisa.

-¿Ocurre algo Sirius?- preguntó Ashton cuando alzó la cabeza y notó la mirada que le estaba lanzando el merodeador.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo el moreno escépticamente- absolutamente nada- dijo para luego entrar al baño y dar un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

-No le hagas caso Ashton- dijo James al ver la cara de extrañeza del chico.

-Me voy a cenar, hasta luego- Ashton cogió su chaqueta y salió de allí.

-¿Te ha parecido tan extraño este momento como me lo ha parecido a mí?- preguntó Remus.

-La verdad es que sí- afirmó James- ¿Qué coño le ha pasado a Sirius para que se pusiese así?- preguntó James mirando a su amigo el cual se encogió de hombros.

….

Roxy entró en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, tras comprobar que Lily y Katy estaban dormidas, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, se acostó boca abajo apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la almohada, estaba demasiado cansada, tenía ganas ya de quedarse dormida, pero por mucho que cerrase los ojos no lograba conciliar el sueño, Ashton podría sentirse orgulloso, había logrado que sus palabras la aturdiesen, sobre todo la de que ella y Black eran muy iguales, eso la había trastocado, ¿tanto se parecía a Black? ¿Ella podía llegar a ser en ocasiones tan egocéntrica y creída como él? ¿Podía hacer tanto daño con unas solas palabras como hacía él? Y lo que más había pensado, si tan iguales decía Ashton que eran, ¿Black tendría la misma sensación que ella cuando discutían o se hablaban tan enigmáticamente? Se sentía mal solo de pensarlo, y con todas esas preguntas sin contestar en su cabeza la castaña se quedó profundamente dormida.

….

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Lily se despertó, la pelirroja miró a ambos lados de la habitación, totalmente oscura, en la cual sus dos amigas dormían apaciblemente, se levantó de la cama, se puso unas zapatillas de andar por casa y una especie de bata y salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, las tripas le sonaban, y si no comía nada no lograría volver a conciliar el sueño. Abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y comenzó a andar intentando no encontrarse ni con el conserje ni con ningún profesor o prefecto que patrullase los pasillos a esa hora, sin ningún obstáculo, la pelirroja llego al cuadro del frutero que ocultaba la entrada a las cocinas, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y esta se abrió dejando el hueco libre. Lily entró con cuidado y se encontró con un par de elfos domésticos que se encontraban recogiendo el lugar:

-¿Qué quiere señorita que quiere? La señorita ordena y Arnold cumple- dijo el rechoncho elfo doméstico.

-Pues me si me puedes traer un vaso de leche caliente con colacao y unas galletas lo agradecería con todo el alma- dijo Lily que sus tripas rugían cada vez más.

-¡Sí claro! Arnold se lo traerá enseguida, pero venga y póngase cómoda, hay otro joven aquí también- dijo tirando de la mano de la pelirroja y guiándola hacia una pequeña mesa al fondo de las cocinas- quédese aquí, Arnold enseguida le traerá lo que pidió- dijo contento el elfo saliendo disparado a por la cena de la pelirroja.

-Vaya Evans, ¿tú por aquí?- Lily se quedó de piedra al ver quien era la otra persona que había bajado a picar algo.

-Sí, ¿te molesta Potter?- preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a James.

-Sabes que tu presencia no me molesta en absoluto- dijo James sonriendo encantadoramente, justo en ese momento Arnold dejó sobre la mesa la cena de Lily y se volvió a marchar- ¿sólo vas a comer eso?- preguntó James comparando su cena con la de la pelirroja.

-Sí, no quiero abusar- dijo Lily mojando las galletas en la leche.

-Si a ellos los que más les gusta es que pidamos a montón, sino se sienten ofendidos- dijo James.

-Ahh, bueno de todas maneras no voy a pedir más- dijo la pelirroja terminándose las galletas y bebiéndose de un solo trago la leche- adiós Potter- dijo Lily levantándose y dirigiéndose al hueco del retrato.

-Espera, yo me voy contigo- dijo James saliendo tras la pelirroja, caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, llegaron al sexto piso y James se atrevió a hablar- perdona por la bronca que os he echado por la tarde a ti y a Katy, es que me pongo de los nervios sin querer.

-Eres demasiado deportivo- dijo Lily- no pasa nada, te lo perdono por esta vez, pero no vuelvas a hacer un entrenamiento así, las chicas estaban echas pisco- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Jejeje, vale- James miró a la pelirroja, llegaron delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda- esto…Lily… ¿tú tienes pareja para el baile de Halloween?- preguntó James alborotándose el pelo sin darse cuenta.

-No, no tengo, ¿por?- preguntó sin entender la pelirroja.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos juntos?

-¿Tú y yo? ¿Juntos? ¿Al baile de Halloween? Jejejejeje- Lily empezó a reírse tapándose la boca para no hacer demasiado ruido- Potter que sean las dos de la mañana no quiere decir que vaya a aceptar cualquier tipo de proposición que me hagas.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó esperanzado el moreno.

-Eso es un ni muerta voy contigo a ningún sitio y menos a un baile- dijo Lily dándole la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entrando por el hueco seguida de James.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te importa lo que digan los demás?- dijo el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la pelirroja de forma altiva.

-No me importa lo que digan los demás- dijo Lily dándose la vuelta y quedando a escasos centímetros del merodeador.

-Pues ven al baile conmigo, sería como una prueba para mostrarte que he cambiado- dijo James.

-¿Para mostrarme o para mostrarte a ti mismo que crees que has cambiado?- dijo Lily mirando fijamente los ojos color café.

-Por favor- pidió James. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose fijamente sin decir nada.

-Me lo pensaré, estás horas no son buenas para tomar ningún tipo de decisión- dijo Lily sonriendo de forma pícara, James esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. La pelirroja subió las escaleras de caracol y se metió en su habitación, dejando a un James eufórico en la sala común pensando en la posibilidad de que su pelirroja aceptase ir con él al baile.

….

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos se encontraban en el pasillo del vestíbulo observando la nueva broma de los merodeadores, los cuales se encontraban en primera fila riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Sacádmela por favor me va a morder!- pedía Severus Snape, el Slytherin se encontraba cabeza abajo en medio del pasillo como si una cuerda invisible le sostuviese por los tobillos (N/A: Hechizo _levicorpus_, HP6), pero eso no era todo, tras un movimiento de varita, James le había bajado los pantalones al chico y Sirius le había introducido a la serpiente, que había sido reducida hasta dejarla del tamaño de una culebra, en los calzoncillos, el chico se retorcía en el aire intentando que la serpiente no le mordiese en esa parte tan querida de su cuerpo, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que si la serpiente pertenecía a los merodeadores, esta debía ser venenosa. Todos los alumnos de alrededor se reían, pero de un segundo a otro un silencio se apoderó del pasillo, lo único que rompía ese silencio eran los quejidos de Snape y las risas de James y Sirius. Los dos merodeadores se dieron cuenta de ese silencio y se miraron entre sí, luego miraron a Remus el cual estaba callado, mirando a la persona que había producido ese terrible silencio, los dos morenos se giraron lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro severo de la profesora McGonagall. La profesora agitó la varita haciendo caer al Slytherin al suelo, este sobre el acto se metió la mano en los calzoncillos y se quitó a la pequeña serpiente la cual recuperó su tamaño original en el acto, algunos alumnos soltaron gritos asustados:

-_Inmobilus_- la serpiente dejó de moverse- _Accio serpiente_- la serpiente se dirigió hasta la mano de la profesora McGonagall la cual metió a la serpiente en una bolsa- todo el mundo a sus clases o a sus salas comunes, quiero este pasillo despejado ahora mismo o comenzaré a quitar puntos- dijo la profesora McGonagall enojada, los alumnos comenzaron a despejar el pasillo- acompáñenme, vamos a ir a ver al director ahora mismo- dijo la profesora mientras echaba a andar por el pasillo, los tres chicos caminaron tras de ella.

-Profesora no es necesario que molestemos al director- dijo Sirius- podemos ir a su despacho, que queda más cerca y es más acogedor- dijo el moreno.

-Si no quiere limpiar todo lo que queda de mes las mazmorras le aconsejo que se calle Black- dijo la mujer severamente haciendo que el merodeador se callase en el acto, tras unos minutos caminando llegaron en frente de la gárgola que cubría la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore- gominolas de fresa- la gárgola se apartó revelando unas escaleras de caracol que ascendían, los tres chicos y la profesora subieron en ellas y tras subir les dejó en frente de una puerta de roble, la profesora tocó la puerta y la voz tranquila del director les dio permiso para entrar- buenas tardes Albus, venía para…

-Ya sé para qué vienes Minerva, me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido, puedes irte a seguir con tus tareas yo me encargo- dijo amablemente el director sonriendo, la profesora les echó una mirada severa a los chicos y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si- bien chicos, de nuevo por aquí, bueno contadme, ¿a qué se ha debido esta nueva broma contra el señor Snape?

-¿Broma? ¿Qué broma?- preguntó Sirius como si no se enterase de que hablaba- lo del pasillo a nuestro querido amigo Severus ha sido su regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no es hoy?- dijo inocentemente.

-No Sirius, el señor Snape hoy no cumple años, aunque si ello fuera, me da que vuestro regalo no habría sido de su agrado- dijo Dumbledore mirándoles a través de sus gafas de media luna escondiendo una leve sonrisa.

-Disculpe profesor no volve…

-No volverá a pasar- Remus fue interrumpido por el anciano- ¿cuántas veces me habéis dicho los tres esas palabras y cuantas veces habéis vuelto para repetirlas?- preguntó Dumbledore, pero no como si estuviera enfadado, él sonreía mientras les hablaba amablemente- está bien, volveré a dejarles ir pensando que no pasará más, pero esperaré tranquilamente vuestra nueva visita, ya podéis iros- dijo finalmente el director, los tres chicos sonrieron y se levantaron abrieron la puerta dispuestos a irse pero el director les habló antes- esta noche ayudad por favor a Filch a limpiar los baños del primer piso, me han llegado rumores de que no están muy higiénicos- James, Sirius y Remus se giraron y vieron como el director sonreía abiertamente.

-Sí profesor Dumbledore- dijeron los tres merodeadores a la vez.

…

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaron contentos ante la expectativa de pasar todo el día en Hogsmeade, la mañana había amanecido lluviosa, pero aun así, se podía salir al pueblo. En la sala común de Gryffindor todos los alumnos que iban a irse al pueblo ya se encontraban en la sala común dispuestos a bajar al vestíbulo o a ir a desayunar antes, todos menos los merodeadores y Ashton:

-Vale, ¿dónde se ha metido Ashton? Habíamos quedado aquí a las 10- dijo Roxy mientras daba golpecitos en el suelo con su pie- voy a buscarlo- dijo la castaña subiendo por las escaleras.

-Oye me tienes que enseñar Hogsmeade- dijo Katy.

-¿Para qué? Si tú ya has estado ahí- preguntó Lily sin entender.

-Lo único que he visto de Hogsmeade desde que llegué aquí ha sido la escuela de patinaje, nada más- informó Katy sonriendo.

-Ahh vale, pues te voy a enseñar Las Tres Escobas, es un bar genial y sirven la mejor cerveza de mantequilla que hayas probado en tu vida, y luego podemos ir a HoneyDukes, vende todo tipo de chucherías, te encantará- dijo Lily que la sola idea de hacer de guía para la francesa la entusiasmaba.

….

TOC, TOC, TOC

-No hay nadie- dijo Sirius mientras escondía la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Black déjate de tonterías y ábreme, estoy buscando a Ashton- dijo Roxy algo enojada, a regañadientes el moreno se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, Roxy se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al moreno, el cual iba solo con los pantalones del pijama y llevaba el pelo algo revuelto, se dio cuenta de que estaba atontada- dile a Ashton que salga- dijo Roxy.

-Que amable eres pidiendo las cosas- dijo irónicamente el moreno- yo no soy tu esclavo.

-Black es importante, dile que salga ya- dijo Roxy impaciente, Sirius se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba ya.

-Ashton no está, salió temprano de la habitación, no serían ni las 8 cuando se fue- dijo Sirius haciendo memoria- ¿es muy urgente el motivo por el que lo buscas?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, pero eso no te incumbe a ti- dijo Roxy- y tápate por Dios que vas provocando- dicho esto la castaña bajó corriendo por las escaleras dejando a Sirius anonadado, ese día la castaña se había puesto muy guapa, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustado, un jersey de cuello vuelto color marrón y su castaño pelo suelto cayéndole elegantemente, Sirius agitó la cabeza intentando quitarse a Roxy de la cabeza, ¿qué hacía él pensando esas cosas y más de Town? Encogiéndose de hombros el chico volvió a entrar en la habitación y se tiró en su cama.

….

-Roxy, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Lily al ver pasar corriendo a su amiga hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Ashton no está en su habitación, seguro que ya se ha ido a la prueba en Las Tres Escobas con Fiona y Óscar- dijo Roxy para segundos después desaparecer por el retrato.

-¿Nos vamos a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Katy.

-Sí, vamos, que tengo que hacer de guía turística, y además tenemos que comprar el disfraz- dijo Lily contenta mientras salía de la sala común junto a Katy.

…

Ashton se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de las Tres Escobas, mirando su guitarra, los dos ensayos que habían hecho habían salido tan bien, y justo ahora cuando iban a hacer la prueba, sentía que no podía hacerlo, que si lo hacía se le partería el alma en dos, se sentía confuso:

-Ya nos hemos inscrito- dijo Fiona mientras ella y Óscar se sentaban al lado del rubio- ¿te ocurre algo? Desde que llegamos estás muy pálido, se te nota preocupado, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la morena algo asustada.

-Estoy…bi- bien, no te preocupes- miró a sus amigos- no os preocupéis- dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Óscar.

-Sí.

…..

-Venga chicos, es hora de levantarse- dijo Sirius abriendo las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz.

-Ohh, es sábado, déjanos dormir en paz- dijo James tapándose hasta las orejas con la colcha de su cama.

-Venga que tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a comprar el disfraz para Halloween- se quejó Sirius que ya se había vestido y todo.

-¿Qué falla en esta escena?- preguntó Remus mirando a sus dos amigos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros, James se incorporó y se puso sus gafas- ¿Desde cuando eres tú el que nos despiertas y nos obligas a levantar? Normalmente eso lo tengo que hacer yo- dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos en pose ofendida, los tres comenzaron a reírse por lo que había dicho Remus- Sirius que sea la última vez, que ese cargo es mío, usurpador- Remus se levantó y le metió un almohadazo a su amigo mientras se metía corriendo en el baño para evitar las represalias.

-Sal de ahí gallina cobardica- dijo Sirius- bueno da igual, no me ha despeinado, así que se lo perdono- dijo el moreno asegurándose de que su pelo estaba colocado adecuadamente- bueno querido amigo- Sirius se giró para mirar a James el cual sacaba ropa suya de su baúl- hoy nos vamos de cacería por Hogsmeade, ¿no? Que tenemos que encontrar pareja para Halloween- dijo Sirius poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo siento Padfoot, pero yo ya tengo pareja para el baile- dijo el moreno mientras cerraba su baúl y se incorporaba- ¿qué?

-¿En qué momento del día has conseguido pareja? Porque yo no me he enterado, y yo me entero de todo- dijo Sirius algo picado.

-Bueno, no está seguro 100%, pero es muy probable que la pelirroja vaya conmigo- dijo James hinchado de orgullo.

-Jejeje, pero no te piques Sirius, que seas el último de los tres en conseguir pareja no es nada malo- dijo Remus dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo mientras se reía.

-Yo no estoy picado- mintió Sirius- bueno vale, si estoy picado, Remus y tú habéis conseguido pareja antes que yo, generalmente eso es al revés, pero os perdono porque seguro que vuestras parejas no superaran a la que yo encuentre hoy.

….

-Me encanta Hogsmeade, es un lugar genial- dijo Katy mientras miraba unos disfraces- lo que más me ha gustado ha sido HoneyDukes- dijo al rubia sonriendo.

-Sí, venden de todo, pero aun no te he llevado a Las Tres Escobas, cuando compremos el disfraz iremos allí, y así de paso vemos si Ashton ya ha tocado para la prueba con Óscar y Fiona- dijo Lily mientras se probaba una peluca corta hasta por debajo de las orejas y color rosa chicle.

-Sí, ojalá los cojan, se les nota que necesitan el dinero- dijo Katy- oye Lily- la aludida se giró- muchas gracias por hacer todo lo que estás haciendo, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo que hago por una amiga- la pelirroja sonrió- bien me quedó con esto, dijo quitándose la peluca rosa y dejándola de nuevo en la estantería- ¿tienes ya lo tuyo?

-Sí, vamos a pagar- dijo Katy mientras se iba al mostrador.

….

-Fiona Clareen, Óscar Houston y Ashton Priston preséntense en el escenario por favor- la voz de la señora Rosmerta se oía desde detrás de la barra.

-Ha llegado el momento- dijo Óscar- ¿qué pasa?

-No lo vamos a lograr- dijo Fiona- ¿has oído a los últimos que han tocado? Son buenísimos, no vamos a superarles- dijo la morena.

-¿Y tú perteneces a la casa de los valientes?- preguntó el Huffie- venga, ¿qué más da lo que hagan los demás? Somos nosotros los que tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible, dejarnos la piel en el escenario, así que arriba el ánimo- dijo Óscar haciendo que Fiona sonriese- ¿dónde está Ashton?

-Ha ido al baño, ahora vendrá, vamos subiendo mientras- dijo Fiona cogiendo las partituras. En ese momento entró en el bar Roxy algo agitada- Roxy, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, bien, ¿dónde está Ashton?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Está en los baños, no se le veía bien- dijo Fiona- habla con él por favor, dile que nosotros estamos ya en el escenario.

-Vale, se lo digo ahora- la castaña se fue al final del bar donde se encontraban los baños, miró que nadie la mirara y se metió en el baño de los hombres, cerró la puerta y miró los dos servicios que había uno estaba desocupado y el otro cerrado vio una sombra de alguien que estaba sentado en el suelo, la castaña se sentó en el suelo pegada a la pared- Ashton…

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo la voz del rubio desde dentro- no puedo…

-Sí que puedes- dijo Roxy- pero no quieres por miedo a recordar lo doloroso, Ashton, ella no habría querido que dejases de tocar por ella, sabía que te encantaba tocar- dijo Roxy- no la decepciones, ella estaría orgullosa de verte tocar ahora, aquí, por seguir adelante- la castaña se levantó y salió del baño dejando a su amigo solo.

-¿Dónde está Ashton? Si no sale no nos dejaran hacer la prueba- dijo Óscar.

-Él…

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Ashton que se acercó a sus amigos con la guitarra en la mano- perdonad.

-No pasa nada, venga sube loco- dijo Óscar mientras subía al escenario.

-Mucha suerte Ashton- dijo Roxy sonriendo mientras se dirigía a una mesa para observar la prueba, en ese momento entraron Katy y Lily- hola, ¿dónde estabais?

-Comprando los disfraces- contestó Lily- toma, te compre lo que me pediste- dijo Lily pasándole una de las bolsas de la tienda de disfraces.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña pero se calló al ver que las luces se apagaban.

-_Estar seguro es venderte en cuotas, armarle una muralla al corazón, dejar que te licúen la pasión, estar seguro es eso- Ashton cantaba pausadamente mientras tocaba su guitarra en armonía con su voz y la guitarra de su amigo. Estar seguro es sentir lo tibio, jamás quedarte en carne viva, donde no hay incendios no hay heridas, mal heridas. Jamás tendrás un gran amor, pero estarás tranquilo, te sentirás seguro, y dormirás sin sueños, el mundo pasará sin vos, no sentirá tu ausencia, le faltará tu amor, y tu alma clara, tendrás miedo a volar, no te crecerán alas. No estés seguro, baja a lo más hondo y trata de subir sin cuerdas, llegar muy alto y caer a ciegas, que corra sangre por tus venas. No estés seguro, el cielo es el infierno, si no enfermas hasta llorar de amor, sentir a fondo hasta perderlo todo, sobrevivir es estar muerto_.

Esa frase de la canción además de entonarla Fiona la entonaron también los dos chicos, justo en ese momento los tres merodeadores entraron en el bar y se quedaron observando como cantaba y tocaba el trío, Roxy oía la canción anonadada, era como si la canción fuese un mensaje para ella, algo faltaba en su vida, la castaña se giró y se encontró en ese momento con los ojos de Sirius que la miraban sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, pero el moreno apartó la mirada, ¿qué les estaba pasando a ambos?

-_Jamás tendrás un gran amor, pero estarás tranquilo, te sentirás seguro, y dormirás sin sueños, el mundo pasará sin vos, no sentirá tu ausencia, le faltará tu amor, y tu alma clara, tendrás miedo a volar, no te crecerán alas-_ Fiona entonó de nuevo el estribillo de la canción y al terminar sus amigos tocaron unas últimas notas, al parar todo sonido, el bar se llenó de aplausos para los tres jóvenes los cuales sonrieron al público y bajaron del improvisado escenario y se acercaron a donde estaban Roxy, Katy, Lily y los merodeadores que se habían acercado a esa mesa.

-Enhorabuena Óscar, Fiona, Ashton, lo habéis hecho genial, sois geniales- dijo emocionada Lily mientras abrazaba a Óscar cosa que no le gustó para nada a James pero se controló.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Óscar- pero ahora hay que ver si tan bien hemos tocado como para conseguir el trabajo- justo en ese momento la señora Rosmerta pedía silencio.

-Muy bien, por favor, todos lo habéis hecho muy bien, hay grandes talentos en este momento en mi bar- dijo sonriendo Rosmerta- pero no puedo contrataros a todos, así que de todos los que os habéis presentado, los que se quedan con el trabajo son….

….

Con esto concluye este capítulo 4 de Paso a paso, intentaré subir lo antes posible el capítulo 5, pero me gustaría pedir un poco de apoyo y crítica hacia la historia, me da igual si es buena o mala, que ya he visto que varias personas han entrado a leerla. Hacedme feliz anda…! Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

¿Habrán superado Ashton, Fiona y Óscar la prueba para trabajar en Las Tres Escobas?

¿Qué disfraces se han comprado los merodeadores y las chicas?

¿Conseguirá James que Lily vaya con él al baile de Halloween?

¿Qué ocurre con Roxy y Sirius?

Las respuestas a esas preguntas y a más se resolverán en el próximo capítulo de Paso a Paso


	5. Desnudando emociones

**Disclaimer**: Los merodeadores, Lily Evans, Hosmeade, Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling, tampoco son míos los nombres Roxane y Ashton y el apellido Beidingfield, estos son de mi amiga Paulina, la cual me los dijo al ver que a mí no se me ocurría ningún nombre, todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación y si reconocéis algo es mera casualidad. Perdón por el rollo.

** Capítulo 5: Desnudando emociones**

-Muy bien, por favor, todos lo habéis hecho muy bien, hay grandes talentos en este momento en mi bar- dijo sonriendo Rosmerta- pero no puedo contrataros a todos, así que de todos los que os habéis presentado, los que se quedan con el trabajo son….- Rosmerta se quedó callada unos segundos aumentando el nerviosismo de todos los que habían hecho la prueba- Stephen y Gina Howell- los gemelos se abrazaron emocionados por haber conseguido el puesto en el bar- lo siento por los demás, espero que podáis encontrar otro trabajo- dijo Rosmerta algo triste por las caras de desilusión de los demás aspirantes al trabajo, entre ellos las caras de decepción de Óscar, Fiona y Ashton.

-Pero si lo habéis hecho mejor que ellos, ese puesto era vuestro- dijo sorprendida Lily, que no se creía la elección de Madame Rosmerta.

-Es verdad, lo habéis hecho muchísimo mejor que ellos- admitió James.

-No seáis exagerados- dijo Óscar- podríamos haberlo hecho muchísimo mejor- explicó el rubio- ellos tienen bien merecido este puesto- dijo mirando a los gemelos los cuales hablaban alegremente con Rosmerta

-No seas tan duro Óscar- dijo Katy- lo habéis hecho bien, es una pena que no hayáis conseguido el trabajo, pero no os podéis rendir, tenéis que seguir practicando, y buscando trabajo- dijo la rubia.

-Es verdad, tiene que haber algún trabajo en todo el pueblo- dijo Roxy decidida.

-Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos- dijo Fiona sonriendo- pero por hoy hemos tenido bastante, volvamos ya al castillo, mañana será un nuevo día- dijo la morena.

Katy, Lily, Roxy, Óscar, Fiona y los Merodeadores se levantaron y salieron del local.

-¿Dónde está Ashton?- preguntó Roxy al darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba.

-Ni idea- dijo Remus- me da que no salió de Las Tres Escobas- informó el castaño, Roxy se giró y volvió al local, allí se encontró a Ashton sentado con la mirada perdida, Roxy se sentó en frente de él y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Le he fallado- dijo Ashton de repente mirando a los ojos de Roxy.

-No digas boberías -dijo la castaña- lo has hecho genial, y ya habrá más oportunidades de demostrar lo buenos que son- explicó la chica.

-¿Crees que le habría gustado cómo he tocado hoy?- preguntó el rubio.

-No…le habría encantado- especificó Roxy haciendo sonreír a su amigo- vamos al castillo anda- dijo levantándose y extendiéndole una mano a Ashton para que se levantara, el chico aceptó la mano y después abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias Roxane- dijo Ashton dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

….

La semana siguiente fue bastante normal, en toda la escuela se respiraba el nerviosismo por la llegada del baile de Halloween, los alumnos comentaban entre ellos sus disfraces y sus parejas para el baile. Era domingo por la tarde cuando Remus salió silenciosamente de la sala común, esa noche habría luna llena, y como tal, debía ir a la enfermería para que la enfermera Pomfrey le acompañase al túnel del Sauce Boxeador, que lo llevaría hasta la Casa de los Gritos donde se transformaría en licántropo. No le agradaba la idea de tener que abandonar cada noche de luna llena la escuela, siempre le tocaba cruzarse con alguien y tenía que mentirle para que no descubriera su secreto, durante sus tres primeros años en Hogwarts, tuvo que mentirles a sus amigos por miedo a que lo rechazaran por lo que era, pero en tercero, James, Sirius y Peter descubrieron su secreto, y no le abandonaron, sino que le apoyaron y se transformaron ilegalmente en animagos para acompañarlo en sus transformaciones, eso les había unido más, aunque desde el año pasado, Peter ya no les acompañaba en sus transformaciones, el haber repetido sexto le hizo distanciarse de ellos, y ya eran poco los momentos en que estaban los cuatro merodeadores juntos. Estaba a punto de llegar a la enfermería cuando alguien le sorprendió:

-¿Otra vez metido en tus pensamientos Remus?- preguntó Katy sonriéndole.

-Jejeje, sí, otra vez- dijo Remus sonriendo por haberse encontrado con Katelin- ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás enferma?

-No, pero me dolía un poco la muñeca y vine para que Madame Pomfrey le echase un vistazo- explicó la rubia.

-Esperemos que no sea nada, el equipo no se puede quedar sin su cazadora. Sería una tragedia.

-Jeje que tonto eres. ¿Y tú que haces por aquí? Está apunto de anochecer- preguntó Katy, a Remus se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, no quería mentirle a Katy, a ella no.

-Es que….bueno… estaba estudiando y me empezó a doler la cabeza, y como no tenía una poción calmante en mi cuarto ni los ingredientes para hacer una decidí acercarme por aquí- mintió Remus con tristeza- es difícil estudiar si te duele la cabeza, ya sabes.

-Vaya, me imagino, pobrecito. Si quieres te acompaño hasta la enfermería- dijo la rubia preocupada.

-No, no, no es necesario, pero muchas gracias igualmente- contestó con vehemencia Remus- no te entretengo más, adiós francesita- Remus le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia- y cuídate esa muñeca- dijo mientras corría para llegar a la enfermería. Katelin se quedó estática en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer, solo sintiendo el calor en su mejilla por el beso del chico.

….

-No puede ser, es que no me lo creo, no puede ser posible- Sirius entró exasperado en la sala común. El moreno se dejó caer en una de las butacas que había frente al fuego mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- ¡dios!- Sirius pegó un brinco al encontrarse la cara de su mejor amigo a escasos centímetros de la suya- podrías no darme esos sustos por favor- dijo Sirius recuperando el aliento y llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes?- preguntó seriamente James.

-Pues de buscar pareja para el baile, estamos a domingo y yo aún solo, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, generalmente esto le ocurre a Remus o ti, ¿pero a mí?- Sirius se señaló a si mismo sorprendido.

-Pues si no tienes pareja te aguantas, habértela buscado antes y no los últimos días- dijo James.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me hablas en ese tono?- preguntó Sirius levantándose de la butaca- presiento que he hecho algo pero no llego a averiguar qué.

-Hoy hay luna llena- dijo simplemente James, Sirius se quedó estático en el sitio, con todo lo de Halloween se había olvidado de Remus- Remus salió hace una buen rato de aquí, así que si no te importa, ¿podemos irnos ya a la casa de los gritos?

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sirius bajando la mirada- se me pasó totalmente.

-No te preocupes- dijo James dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- pero antes van los amigos que una chica para un estúpido baile, ¿entendido?

-Sí mi sargento- dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto militar y sonriendo.

-Mañana yo te ayudo a buscar alguna chica para el baile- dijo James mientras se guardaba la capa invisible y pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

-Gracias- ambos salieron de la sala común.

….

-Yo creo que ese disfraz es demasiado provocativo- dijo Roxy viendo el disfraz que Lily había elegido para el baile- y más si quizás vas con Potter.

-No digas bobadas Roxy, es normal- dijo Lily- vale, puede que enseñe más de lo que debería- rectificó la pelirroja mirándose mejor en el espejo- ya le haré unos retoques.

-¿Al final irás con Potter al baile?- preguntó Roxy.

-Sí, que remedio, no me ha surgido nada más y como es obligatorio… espero que se comporte y que no me haga arrepentirme.

-Tú sabrás, pero yo no esperaría nada bueno- dijo Roxy alzando una ceja.

-Sé cuidar de mí misma mami- dijo Lily mirando a su amiga

-Eso dicen todas- dijo Roxy sonriendo.

-No te preocupes pesada, además, es un baile ¿qué puede pasarme?- preguntó Lily, Roxy iba a responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Katelin, la rubia cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama- tierra llamando al plantea Katelin, ¿y esa cara?- preguntó la pelirroja, Katelin se incorporó en la cama- voy a quitarme el disfraz y enseguida vengo- dijo entrando en el baño.

-Puedes contármelo a mí si quieres- dijo Roxy.

-Pues…- Katy fue interrumpida pues Ashton entró en ese momento en la habitación.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí? Es que estoy solo en la habitación y me aburro- pidió Ashton.

-Claro que te puedes quedar- dijo Roxy sonriendo, Ashton se sentó en la cama de Katy donde se encontraba sentada también Roxy- ¿y cómo que estabas solo en la habitación? ¿Dónde están Los merodeadores?- preguntó Roxy.

-James y Sirius se fueron hace un rato diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer- explicó Ashton.

-¿Y Remus?- preguntó Lily saliendo del baño y sentándose también en la cama de la rubia.

-Yo lo vi yendo a la enfermería- dijo Katy- me dijo que iba a por una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

-Qué raro- dijo Roxy- me suena un poco a excusa muy barata la verdad- añadió la castaña, se quedaron unos minutos callados, mirándose entre sí.

-Para nada, no es la primera vez que esos tres desaparecen sin dar explicaciones, seguramente estarán haciendo alguna de las suyas- explicó Ashton quitándole importancia al asunto. Roxy se quedó pensativa- ¿En qué estás pensando enana? Porque esa cara que estás poniendo me preocupa- dijo Ashton mirando la expresión de Roxy. Katy también observaba a la chica.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta que una vez al mes Lupin aparece muchísimo más delgado de lo normal y Potter y Black llenos de magulladuras y heridas?- preguntó Roxy de repente mirando a sus amigos.

-Es verdad- dijo Ashton cayendo en la cuenta de ese dato- pero que más dará si…

-¿Estás dando a entender que hacen algo peligroso en alguna de sus escapadas?- dijo Lily interrumpiendo a Ashton saliendo del baño con el pijama puesto y el disfraz en la mano.

-Sí- dijo Roxy- James, Sirius y Remus ocultan algo, todo esto es muy raro, y yo no me voy a quedar sin saber que ocultan- dijo Roxy levantándose de su cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Katy.

-A su habitación, seguro que tienen que tener algo allí que explique qué narices es lo que hacen- Roxy estaba dispuesta a salir pero Ashton la detuvo.

-Ey ey ey, quieta ahí. Nada de investigaciones jovencita- dijo el rubio- ¿qué más te dará lo que hagan o dejen de hacer?- dijo mirando a Lily y Katy las cuales también tenían cara de querer saber lo que se traían los tres chicos.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- cortó Ashton- ahora las tres os preparáis para bajar a cenar o se quedan aquí ya para dormir, pero que no me entere yo que por esas tres cabecitas pasa de nuevo la idea de averiguar qué pasa con los merodeadores- dijo Ashton- que tenéis un grave problema con lo de meteros en asuntos que no os incumbe- en ese momento Lily y Katy cruzaron sus miradas. Dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

-Aguafiestas- dijo Roxy volviendo a la cama de Katy y sentándose en ella.

-¿Vamos a hacerle caso?- preguntó Lily, las tres chicas se miraron.

-En verdad tiene razón, no es asunto nuestro…-dijo Katy

-Pero me da mucha curiosidad- dijo Lily.

-Lily…-dijo Katy.

-Yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados- dijo Roxy- y espero que me ayudéis. Solo quiero investigar un poquito- dijo Roxy intentando convencer más a Katy que a Lily.

-No creo que sea buena idea…pero bueno. Está bien- aceptó sin mucho convencimiento la rubia logrando satisfacer a sus dos compañeras de habitación.

…

Al día siguiente Sirius y James ayudaban a Remus a salir de la enfermería, Remus estaba tremendamente pálido y tenía varios arañazos que surcaban su rostro, además estaba más delgado que el día anterior y se le notaba el enorme cansancio que llevaba encima. James y Sirius no se quedaban atrás, ambos tenían algunos cortes en la cara y el primero cojeaba debido a una herida profunda que tenía en la pierna izquierda. Como pudieron llegaron a la sala común, la cual estaba vacía pues aún era muy temprano, subieron las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos y entraron sigilosamente en su habitación para no despertar a Ashton.

-Priston no está, podemos hablar normal- dijo Sirius tras ayudar a Remus a acostarse en su cama- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Hecho una mierda- dijo Remus con voz ahogada y cansada- me duele todo.

-Ya, a nosotros también- dijo James sentándose en la cama de su amigo y mirándose la herida de la pierna.

-Lo siento, me descontrolé, perdón- Remus se incorporó pero debido al dolor de las heridas se volvió a acostar.

-Ehh, no te muevas, lo importante ahora es que descanses, no te preocupes por nosotros- dijo Sirius obligándole a acostarse de nuevo, al rato Remus se quedó dormido- déjame ayudarte con la pierna- dijo Sirius yendo a la cama de James donde este se intentaba vendar la herida.

-Gracias- dijo James- au…

-Perdón, sabes que no soy buen sanador- dijo Sirius.

-¿Sé puede saber que ha pasado esta noche? Remus nunca se había puesto tan agresivo con nosotros- dijo James recordando lo que había pasado.

**FLASH BACK**

**….**

James y Sirius abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde Remus debía encontrarse ya transformado, al entrar se encontraron al licántropo destrozando toda la habitación, la cama que había en el fondo, que ya de por si estaba rota, ahora estaba completamente destrozada, el papel que cubría las paredes estaba descolchado y roto por el piso o colgando aun, y los pocos muebles que había en la estancia estaban llenos de arañazos, el licántropo se detuvo al oír como entraban los dos chicos, les miró fijamente y comenzó a olisquear el aire.

-¿Por qué nos está mirando así?- preguntó Sirius en un susurro apenas audible.

-No tengo ni idea, pero no me gusta nada- dijo James en el mismo tono que su amigo, justo en ese momento el licántropo saltó hacia donde estaban ellos dispuesto a darles caza, los dos chicos se transformaron en animagos y se pusieron cada uno a un lado del licántropo, el cual gruñía furioso, en un ágil movimiento se precipitó sobre el ciervo (James) dispuesto a morderle, como pudo el ciervo se quitó de encima al lobo empujándole contra la pared con su cornamenta, pero al hacerlo el licántropo le dejó una herida profunda en la pata trasera izquierda haciendo que el ciervo se quejará del dolor, en el acto James volvió a su forma humana agarrándose la pierna, el licántropo al verlo en forma humana de nuevo se puso más nervioso empezó a moverse y cuando iba a lanzarse sobre el moreno el perro (Sirius) le golpeó en el lomo haciendo que el lobo aullará de dolor, pero aun con ese dolor el licántropo comenzó a pelearse con el perro, parecía que el perro no iba a salir ileso de la pelea hasta que el ciervo se interpuso en la pelea y entre los dos lograron acorralar al licántropo el cual gruñía furioso, el perro comenzó también a gruñir y a enseñar los dientes, con eso al parecer el licántropo se calmó y lo que pasó de tiempo no hubo más peleas, ni más ataques por parte del lobo.

**….**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Sirius- pero va a resultar un poco difícil ocultar todas estas heridas- dijo mirándose a sí mismo y luego la pierna de su amigo, la cual ya estaba vendada.

-Ahora lo mejor será descansar, te recuerdo que dentro de…- James comprobó el reloj que había sobre su mesita de noche- dos horas comienzan las clases.

-Qué asco, ¿y no podemos saltarnos la primera hora?- preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

-Tenemos Transformaciones, si nos la saltamos McGonagall nos castigará- dijo James acostándose del todo en su cama.

-De verdad, que injusto es nuestro horario- dijo Sirius acotándose en su cama- hasta después.

….

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos has reunido tan temprano?- preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo Fiona.

Fiona, Ashton y Óscar se encontraban en el aula de Estudios Muggles, pues Óscar les había mandado una lechuza diciéndoles que les quería a los dos inmediatamente allí para darles una noticia muy importante.

-Pues veréis, esto os va a encantar- dijo Óscar, se dio la vuelta y cogió un trozo de pergamino- mirad.

Ashton cogió el pergamino y él y Fiona leyeron el contenido, a medida que leían, más aumentaba sus caras de sorpresa.

-Esto no es una broma ¿no?- preguntó Fiona impresionada- ¿esto es un contrato?

-No, no es una broma, y sí, eso es un contrato- confirmó Óscar- veréis, como ayer no tenía nada que hacer me puse a mirar en el periódico más trabajos, y entonces un chico que estaba repartiendo estos pergaminos por el colegio me dio uno y lo miré, fui a hablar con la persona que lo organizaba, y me ha dicho que nos dejaba actuar, pero el contrato es solo de una noche- explicó Óscar- pero me ha dicho que si arrasamos, nos ayudará a buscar un trabajo aquí en Hogsmeade.

-Pero esto es genial- dijo Ashton- no me lo puedo creer, pero, ¿no nos quiere hacer una prueba ni nada para saber si somos bueno?

-No- dijo Óscar aumentando más su sonrisa- al parecer Madame Rosmerta le habló muy bien sobre nuestra prueba el otro día, y él se fía de su palabra.

-Qué fuerte- Fiona se llevó una mano a la boca- es que no me lo creo, ¿y quién es el que nos ha contratado?

-¿Y dónde tocamos?- añadió Ashton, justo en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió mostrando a un hombre con una elegante túnica, Ashton y Fiona se quedaron boquiabiertos.

….

-¿Se puede saber dónde están Potter, Black, Clareen, Houston y Priston?- preguntó enfadada la profesora McGonagall. Los alumnos se miraron entre sí sin saber dónde se encontraban sus compañeros. En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore entró en el aula- buenos días director, ¿qué desea?- preguntó cordialmente la profesora.

-Venía a avisarle de que los alumnos Priston, Clareen y Houston tienen un permiso especial para faltar a todas las clases de hoy- dijo el director Dumbledore- y el señorito Lupin…- dejó la frase en el aire dando a entender a lo que se refería con la mirada.

-Entendido. Gracias por avisar profesor Dumbledore- agradeció la profesora McGonagall.

-Disculpe las molestia, ya puede continuar con su clase- dijo amablemente el director saliendo del aula.

-Visto lo que ha dicho el director, solo el señor Potter y el señor Black recibirán una falta por no venir a la clase- dijo la profesora McGonagall- ahora por favor abran el libro por la página 306 y terminen los ejercicios que estábamos trabajando el otro día…en silencio- dicho esto los alumnos abrieron los libros y comenzaron a hacer la tarea que les había marcada la profesora.

-Chissst…

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos chistas?- Katy se giró disimuladamente para ver que quería Katy, Lily también se giró disimuladamente.

-¿No os parece muy raro que hayan faltado los merodeadores?- preguntó Roxy.

-Siempre suelen faltar algún día a primera, ya lo sabes- dijo Lily sin entender la pregunta de su amiga- Roxy alzó una ceja- ahh, ¿lo dices por lo que hablamos ayer?

-Obvio- dijo Roxy.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, hasta a mí me está empezando a parecer raro- dijo Katy, tapándose la boca por habérsele escapado ese pensamiento mientras sus amigas sonreían victoriosas- ¡no, no! No he querido decir eso… ¿y Ashton, Fiona y Óscar? ¿En ellos no habéis pensado?- añadió Katy para que sus amigas olvidasen sus planes de espionaje secreto.

-Ese también es un buen punto a debatir- admitió Lily.

-Evans, Town y Skifor, espero que eso de lo que están hablando esté relacionado con la tarea- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Por supuesto profesora- dijo Roxy.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo la mujer- ahora por favor, cada una a su tarea- las tres chicas se pusieron cada una con sus deberes, pero aun así seguían pensando en lo que habían hablado. Katy seguía pensaba en lo que Dumbledore había dicho de Remus "y el señorito Lupin…" acompañado de esa mirada, ¿escondía Remus algo? Roxy pensaba en donde estaría Ashton, y porque les habría dado el director un permiso especial para faltar ese día a clases a él, a Fiona y a Óscar; y Lily, aunque no quería, estaba algo preocupada por los merodeadores, y sentía la necesidad de saber qué era eso que ocultaban tan bien.

Las clases de ese día terminaron con una lentitud increíble, cuando tocó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo de sus aulas, las tres chicas salieron corriendo a la sala común y allí se encontraron con James y Sirius.

-Ohh, ¿pero qué ven mis ojos? Un ángel- dijo James.

-Vaya, te has dignado a aparecer Potter, pensé que ya se habían cogido el día libre- dijo la pelirroja algo mosqueada- ¿se puede saber por qué no habéis ido a clase ni tú ni él?- preguntó Lily señalando a los dos aludidos.

-¿Tanto de menos me echaste mi palomita?- preguntó James sonriendo.

-Vuelve a llamarme palomita y te juro que mañana no tienes pareja para el baile- dijo Lily haciendo que en el acto una sonrisa apareciese en la cara de James.

-Espera, espera, ¿pero al final vas a venir conmigo al baile?- dijo James que no cabía en sí mismo de la alegría.

-¿Ehh? Sí, pero esa no es la cuestión- dijo Lily molesta- ¿dónde estabáis?

-Y a ti que te importa. No hemos ido a clase porque no queríamos, ¿algún problema con ello?- dijo Sirius, que veía que su amigo se había quedado tonto con la idea de ir al baile con su pelirroja.

-Ehh a nosotras no nos hables en ese tono- dijo Roxy dispuesta a discutir con Black-venga vámonos chicas, que tenemos que prepararnos para el entrenamiento- dijo agarrando a Lily y a Katy de las muñecas y tirando de ellas.

-Hoy no hay entrenamiento- dijo James- Ashton tiene un permiso especial para faltar todo el día, Remus está enfermo y yo no puedo caminar bien- dijo James levantándose, pero al apoyar la pierna en el suelo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien James?- preguntó preocupada Katy.

-Sí, tranquila- dijo James con algo de dolor en la voz- lo que decía, sin un golpeador, el guardián y un cazador no se puede entrenar bien, pero si queréis hacerlo por vuestra cuenta tenéis vía libre- dijo James, las tres chicas miraron a Sirius y se fueron juntas a su habitación- jejeje, ayúdame a subir a la habitación a ver si Remus ya se despertó- Sirius ayudó a James a subir a la habitación.

….

La noche calló sobre el castillo cuando Fiona y Ashton entraron en la sala común.

-El ensayo ha sido genial, es una suerte que Dumbledore nos concediera ese permiso para faltar hoy a clases y a todas nuestras labores- dijo Fiona contenta.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí- dijo Ashton sonriendo.

-Ashton, no es que me importe, pero… ¿las habitaciones de los chicos no están en ese lado?- preguntó inocentemente la morena.

-Sí, pero es que voy a la habitación de Roxy, que seguro me tendrá un interrogatorio para saber que he hecho durante todo el día- dijo Ashton.

-Jejeje, ahh vale- siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Fiona.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- Ashton se iba a ir pero Fiona le detuvo agarrándole del borde la manga de la túnica.

-Ashton- Fiona le miró a los ojos- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó amablemente.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó interesado el rubio.

-Espero que no te parezca fuera de lugar o de entrometida pero verás, me he dado cuenta que cuando tocas la guitarra…bueno, hay como un brillo de tristeza en tus ojos, como de melancolía por la ausencia de alguien importante en tu vida- explicó Fiona- ¿me equivoco?- preguntó la morena, Ashton se quedó callado.

-No, no te equivocas- dijo Ashton tristemente- la persona que me enseñó a tocar la guitarra era muy especial para mí, y ahora ya no está- dijo Ashton bajando la mirada.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar a esa persona, soy una imprudente- dijo Fiona algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ashton- desde que toco la guitarra siempre la recuerdo así que no pasa nada- admitió Ashton- algún día te diré de quien se trata, ¿vale?

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, yo…

-Quiero decírtelo- le cortó el rubio.

-Está bien, jejeje, bueno, que descanses- Fiona le sonrió y se metió en su habitación, Ashton caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de sus amigas, tocó y después entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Contigo quería yo hablar intento fallido de ser humano- dijo Roxy como saludo al ver entrar a su amigo.

-Hola, buenas noches, si yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú? Yo también te quiero Roxy- dijo con ironía Ashton- hola Lily, Katy- las dos chicas se encontraba cada una en su respectiva cama haciendo los deberes de ese día.

-Ashton eso ahora da igual- dijo Roxy- ¿dónde lleváis todo el día tú, Fiona y Óscar?

-Nos ha salido un contrato de un día para tocar en una fiesta- dijo sobre la marcha el rubio haciendo que Roxy se quedase con la boca abierta- no me preguntes dónde toco, ni quién nos ha contratado, ya mañana lo sabrás- dicho esto le dio un beso a Roxy se despidió con la mano de Lily y Katy y salió tan campante de la habitación.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Lo habéis visto? Ha hablado y se ha ido tan campante, ¿pero qué se cree? No me puede dejar con la intriga hasta mañana- Roxy bufó ofendida y se giró hacia sus amigas- ¿no decís nada?

-Espera hasta mañana- dijeron Lily y Katy a la vez tras mirarse.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy graciosas, amigas para esto- dijo tirándose en su cama mientras las dos chicas se reían por su pose de dama ofendida.

-Empiezo a creer que tiene razón con nuestro problema con la avidez de información. Dijo Lily más para sí que para sus amigas.

….

El día siguiente llegó y con él la fiesta de Halloween. Los profesores habían decidido no dar las clases de la tarde para así terminar los arreglos para el baile y que los alumnos terminaran todo lo relacionado con sus disfraces y sus parejas, de eso iba la cosa cuando un Sirius nervioso iba de un lado para otro de la habitación.

-Sirius te puedes dejar de mover, me estás poniendo nervioso- dijo Remus que estaba acostado en su cama.

-Yo estoy más nervioso que tú, hace media hora que James salió a buscarme pareja para hoy. Madre mía, no quiero saber a quién me consigue- dijo Sirius desesperado sentándose en la cama de su amigo.

-Hay que ver cuánto te fías de James- dijo Ashton el cual estaba en su cama ensayando unas partituras. El rubio se había disfrazado de Estatua de la Libertad, con la toga y la corona característica de dicho monumento y el pelo y la piel pintados de blanco plateado.

-No estoy para tus bromas Ashton, así que…- Sirius no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento entró James por la puerta- ¡aleluya!

-Me voy no quiero saber que pasa en esta habitación, adiós James, Remus, espero que te pongas mejor para esta noche- Ashton cogió su guitarra y las partituras y salió del cuarto.

-Pero bueno, no te quedes ahí mirando a los celajes, ¡habla! ¿Me has conseguido pareja para esta noche sí o no?- preguntó desesperado el moreno cogiendo a James de las solapas de la camisa.

-Sirius, creo que si sueltas a James te podrá decir todo lo que quieres oír- dijo Remus intentando no reírse, en el acto Sirius soltó a James.

-Es una chica perfecta para ti- dijo James- es un poco más bajita que tú, de pelo negro azabache por media espalda, ojos marrones y un cuerpo muy, pero que muy bueno, seguro que te encanta- dijo James.

-Joder, con esa descripción, como para no gustarme, pero, ¿quién es? Dime su nombre, necesito saberlo- rogó Sirius.

-No, la conocerás esta noche- dijo James para hacerle sufrir.

-Mala persona, bueno ya me quedó más tranquilo con eso de que tengo pareja, me voy a dar una vuelta- dicho esto Sirius se fue de la habitación tan campante.

-¿No me digas que has sido capaz de decirle a ya sabes quién para que vaya con Sirius?- preguntó Remus con la boca abierta.

-Sí, te lo juro por el mapa del merodeador, ahora dame mi dinero que he vuelto a ganar la apuesta- dijo James sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sirius te va a matar cuando vea quien es la chica- dijo Remus dándole cinco galeones.

-Lo sé, pero, es un baile de máscaras, no me va a reconocer- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Jejeje.

…...

La noche llegó y la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a arremolinarse ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, que permanecían cerradas hasta que dieran las nueve de la noche. En la sala común de Gryffindor los merodeadores hacían tiempo hasta que diesen las nueve de la noche jugando al snap explosivo.

-Ea, ya está, rendiros, he ganado ocho partidas- dijo James- ¿no es hora de que os retiréis?

-Ni de coña, queremos la revancha- dijo Remus algo picado- estáis haciendo trampa, se nota a leguas.

-No te piques Remus, hay que saber perder- dijo el moreno sonriendo. Obvio que estaba haciendo trampas.

-Pero bueno, que ven mis ojos- los tres chicos se giraron para encontrarse a Fiona- que guapos vais hasta con disfraz chicos.

-Gracias Fiona- dijo Remus- tú también vas muy guapa con tu disfraz- dijo Remus. Fiona iba disfrazada de bailarina de la danza del vientre, con un pantalón y top color azul turquesa con monedas colgando, unas bailarinas doradas y el pelo recogido en una trenza de raíz.

-Gracias- Fiona se sonrojo levemente- bueno yo me voy, que mi pareja me espera en el vestíbulo, que disfrutéis de la fiesta- dijo Fiona colocándose su máscara y saliendo de la sala común. Dejando a los chicos de nuevo solos en la sala común. La verdad es que Fiona tenía mucha razón, los tres chicos iban con unos disfraces que les favorecía mucho.

James iba disfrazado de pirata (como Orlando Bloom en la película Piratas del Caribe). Llevaba unos pantalones marrones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, una especie de calcetines largos blancos que quedaban ocultos debajo del pantalón, una blusa ancha blanca y encima de esta un chaleco marrón, un cinturón donde llevaba una espada, una capa larga de color rojo y un bonito sombrero pirata color beige con una pluma blanca.

Sirius había optado por un disfraz más temible, iba de Conde Drácula. Su disfraz consistía en un pantalón largo ajustado negro, una blusa de manga larga blanca ancha y una capa negra pero por dentro roja. Llevaba la cara blanca, el pelo engominado hacia atrás y unos colmillos falsos.

Remus iba de Jedi, como los de las películas de Star Wars. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero blanco algo ajustado, y una camiseta de manga larga blanca, un cinturón con una espada de luz azul y una túnica por encima color beige con capucha.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sirius.

-Las ocho y media- informó James

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unas voces en las escaleras y aparecieron Lily, Roxy y Katelin con sus respectivos disfraces, los tres chicos se levantaron, pero luego Sirius se acordó que ninguna de esas chicas era su pareja y se sentó.

-Estáis guapísimas las tres- dijo Remus sonriendo pero fijándose más en Katelin.

-Gracias- dijeron las tres chicas algo cortadas. Las tres llevaban unos disfraces muy bonitos y quizás algo sugerentes.

Lily llevaba un sencillo disfraz de sirena que consistía en una especie de falda verde ajustada hasta los tobillos que terminaba en unas aletas, aunque los pies de la pelirroja se viesen, un top plateado y el pelo recogido de lado en una coleta.

Roxy podría decirse que iba la más provocativa de las tres, iba disfrazada de bombera, con un mono de bombero rojo ajustado, el pelo recogido en una trenza de lado con algunos mechones cayendo por su cara y un casco rojo de bombero.

Katelin había decidido ir de Reina de las Nieves, su disfraz, como le había dicho Lily, parecía uno de sus maillot para patinar, pero nadie tenía porqué asociarlo con ello. Llevaba un vestidito corto blanco/plateado sin mangas y ajustado hasta la cintura y con tul hasta la mitad de los muslos a partir de ella, el pelo suelto y rizado decorado con una pequeña diadema.

Tras unos minutos en silencio el grupo decidió bajar al vestíbulo a esperar junto a los demás alumnos. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo las puertas del Gran Comedor comenzaron a abrirse permitiendo el paso a los alumnos, los cuales ya se habían colocado sus máscaras para no ser reconocidos. El Gran Comedor estaba irreconocible, las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido, en su lugar había un escenario en el lado izquierdo, y en el derecho una larga mesa con bebida y comidas para que los alumnos se sirviesen lo que quisieran, el lugar estaba tan solo iluminado por la llama de las velas que flotaban por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos y totalmente decorado con murciélagos, calabazas, telarañas, etc…

-Bienvenidos a este baile de Halloween- dijo Dumbledore desde el centro de la mesa de profesores, la única mesa que no había sido retirada- me alegra ver que la mayoría de los alumnos se encuentran aquí, espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado, la comida, la bebida y…- Dumbledore se calló cuando la intensidad de la llama de las velas disminuyó- la música- los alumnos se miraron sorprendidos- a pesar de todos los compromisos que tienen, han podido sacar un hueco para venir gustosamente a tocar aquí- Dumbledore sonrió- me es un gran placer presentar, en vivo y en directo, a…_¡The Black Scarecrows!_ –exclamó Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos empezaron a lanzar gritos de emoción cuando unas luces se dirigieron al escenario y se oía una explosión para a continuación aparecer una pantalla de humo, el humo se fue disipando dejando ver al grupo compuesto por tres chicas; una con el pelo teñido de rojo (Nami) con su violín, otra con el pelo negro (Alessandra) y su bajo, un chico alto de pelo violeta (Yahveh) delante del escenario, un joven de pelo castaño (Manu) con su batería, otro joven de pelo rubio (Chris) con una guitarra eléctrica y una chica de pelo azul y negro (Atala) con un teclado. El guitarrista empezó a tocar lentamente para dar paso a la canción:

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_i wanna rock! (rock!)_

_i want to rock! (rock!)_

_i wanna rock! (rock!)_

_Turn it down you say_

_but all I got to say to you is time and time again I say no!_

_No! No! No!_

_Tell me not to play_

_well, all I got to say to when you tell me not to play I say no!_

_No! No! No!_

_So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it_

_there's only one thing I can say to you_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_I want to rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_There's a feelin' that_

_I get from nothin' else and there ain't nothin' in the world that makes me go!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Turn the power up_

_I've waited for so long so I could hear my favorite song so, let's go!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me_

_there's nothin' else that I would rather do_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_I want to rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_I want to rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock!_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_I want to rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_I want to rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

_Rock! (rock!)_

Todo el público irrumpió en aplausos emocionados por la recién actuación del grupo, poco a poco los aplausos fueron cesando y Yahveh cogió el micrófono:

-Hola a todos, somos "The Black Scarecrows" y estamos muy contentos de estar esta noche en nuestra vieja escuela tocando para todos vosotros. Este tema que hemos tocado se llama "I wanna rock" y espero os haya gustado y que los siguientes que toquemos también os encanten y os hagan saltar y cantar de emoción- dijo sonriendo el chico- antes de nuestro segundo tema, vamos a presentar a tres jóvenes que estudian aquí, nuestros teloneros Ashton Priston, Fiona Clareen y Óscar Houston- los nombrados subieron al escenario entre los aplausos y risas de algunos de los alumnos, pues el disfraz del Huffie era bastante gracioso, iba vestido de oscar, las estatuillas muggles que le dan a los actores- ahora Fiona y yo vamos a cantar juntos el tema "Primavera anticipada" y de fondo Ashton y Óscar junto con el resto del grupo- Yahveh colocó el micro y se puso al lado de Fiona mientras los chicos empezaban a tocar sus instrumentos.

_Por sentado no doy_

_nada de lo que soy_

_ni el latido más mínimo, ahora no_

_It's the air that I breathe_

_it's my fall at your feet_

_it is my song_

_I sing when you are gone_

_En esta primavera anticipada_

_que aumenta así_

_lo bueno dentro de mí_

_Ahahah lo sé_

_eres mi horizonte mi amanecer_

_ahahah la prueba que_

_demuestra lo que puedes hacer_

_porque_

_All my hopes and my fears (my hopes, my fears)_

_in this moment are clear_

_you are the one (the one)_

_my moon, my stars, my sun_

_Es esta primavera anticipada_

_me gusta así, sí, me hace volver a vivir_

_Ahahah lo sé_

_eres mi horizonte mi amanecer_

_ahahah la prueba que_

_demuestra lo que puedes hacer_

_Flores, mosaico de colores_

_errores, cicatrizan hoy mejor en mí_

_Sin duda serás tú el artífice_

_en esta primavera que ya, llegó, llegó_

_ahora_

_la siento a mi alrededor._

Todo el Gran Comedor rugió en aplausos cuando terminaron de tocar ese tema.

-Así que este era el gran misterio del permiso que os dio ayer Dumbledore- dijo Roxy acercándose al borde del escenario donde Ashton estaba arrodillado:

-Sí, jeje, Rosmerta le dijo Dumbledore que nuestra prueba del otro día le gustó mucho, y quiso comprobarlo por sí mismo- explicó el rubio- nos ha dicho que si arrasamos hoy nos ayudará a encontrar un trabajo que se adapte a nuestros horarios- dijo Ashton sonriendo.

-Me alegro un montón- dijo Roxy estrechándole de manera cariñosa la mano de su amigo.

-Siento tener que dejarte sola en el baile, ¿me perdonas?- dijo mirándola con cara de pena y acariciándole una mejilla.

-Claro que sí, no pasa nada, además, yo voy por mi cuenta y me lo paso bien, jejej- dijo la castaña- ¿oye ese no es Black?- preguntó Roxy señalando al fondo de la sala donde el joven se estaba besando apasionadamente con una chica vestida de cat woman.

-Pues va a ser que sí- dijo Ashton flipando en colores- bueno me voy, diviértete, te prometo que bailaremos una canción más que sea- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendo a donde estaba el escenario. La castaña se giró y vio que Black y la chica con la que estaba hacía apenas unos minutos ya no estaban, se volvió y se encontró con el moreno.

-Agarren a sus parejas porque vamos a bajar la intensidad de la música con la canción "Daydream"- dijo Yahveh.

_Daydream, I fell asleep amid the flowers_

_for a couple of hours on a beautiful day_

_Daydream, I dreamed of you amid the flowers_

_for a couple of hours, such a beautiful day!_

-¡Joder! ¿Se puede saber qué haces inútil?- Roxy pegó un brinco al ver a Sirius detrás de ella. Justo se había girado después de coger un vaso de ponche de la mesa de bebidas.

-Comprobar que mi disfraz es lo suficientemente terrorífico- dijo tranquilamente Sirius.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Roxy molesta.

-Y tú una amargada, ¿te ha dejado tirada tu noviecito?- dijo Sirius para picar a la castaña

-¿Y a ti tu cat woman con la que te estabas dando el lote?

-¿Has estado vigilándome o qué?

-Mira Black…-empezó Roxy encarando al moreno.

-Black y Town dejen de armar escándalo y pónganse a bailar o le bajo 50 puntos a Gryffindor- dijo la profesora McGonagall que se acercó a los dos jóvenes. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a regañadientes.

-Voy a bailar contigo porque no quiero que nos quiten puntos- dijo la chica con desgana. Se acercaron el uno al otro y Sirius pasó su mano por la cintura de la castaña y ella sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno.

La situación era tensa entre los dos jóvenes. Roxy se sentía extraña estando así, bailando tranquilamente con Sirius, incomoda por estar tan cerca del moreno.

Sirius miraba desde arriba a Roxy, la cual miraba hacia otro lado. No sabía por qué, pero en esos momentos su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Como si la chica hubiese leído sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y le sonrió, Roxy le devolvió una media sonrisa.

_I dreamed of the places I've been with you_

_how we sat with the stream flowing by_

_And then when I kissed you and held you_

_So near tell me why, tell me why you're so shy?_

_Daydream, I fell asleep amid the flowers_

_for a couple of hours on a beautiful day_

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó Remus mientras él y Katy bailaban tranquilamente.

-Sí, mucho- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Me alegro- dijo el castaño también sonriendo- oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Así de amigos- preguntó Remus.

-Claro.

-¿Tienes novio? Allí en Francia me refiero- preguntó algo cortado Remus.

-No, no tengo novio en Francia, ¿y tú? Tienes alguna novia escondida por aquí que yo no conozca- preguntó en tono confidencial mirando la sala.

-No, jeje, no tengo novia- admitió Remus mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la francesita- ¿y te gusta alguien?

-Bueno…- Katelin se quedó callada y algo colorada- me he fijado en un chico de aquí… pero no estoy segura si me gusta o solo me cae bien- explicó la rubia.

-Ahh- Remus oía atento lo que decía la rubia, su corazón latía más fuerte, y sabía lo que eso significaba…que le estaba empezando a gustar Katy.

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?- preguntó la rubia.

-Me estas copiando las preguntas- dijo Remus riendo.

-Información por información- contestó la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

-Estoy igual que tú, hay una chica encantadora y muy linda, pero no sé si la quiero o solo me atrae- dijo Remus colocándole un fino mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Katelin recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Remus pensativa, ¿quién sería la chica que estaba atrayendo el corazón de Remus? ¿Sería ella por casualidad?

_Daydream, come share a dream amid the flowers_

_For a couple of hours on a beautiful day_

_I dreamed of the places I've been with you_

_how we sat with the stream flowing by_

_And then when I kissed you and held you so near_

_tell me why, tell me why you're so shy?_

-¿Te has dado cuenta que aún no te has muerto por venir conmigo al baile?- preguntó James.

-James no estropees el momento- dijo Lily con cara de pesar mirando al merodeador.

-No me pidas que no estropee los buenos momentos, es lo único que se hacer- dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

-¿A qué me voy y te quedas a medio baile?- dijo Lily apartando las manos de James de su cintura.

-No, no por favor, no te vayas- pidió James- ya me calló, lo prometo, pero sigue bailando conmigo- dijo James. Lily sonrió y se colocó otra vez para seguir bailando con James- perdón- le dijo al oído.

-Si no la cagases no serías un merodeador- dijo Lily levantando la vista y mirando fijamente a James- no serías James- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Lily…- James se acercó a los labios de Lily y ella no hacía nada por evitar su acercamiento- te quiero, créeme algún día, por favor…- pidió para después darle un cálido beso, que duró apenas unos segundos pues Lily rompió el contacto, e hizo como que no había pasado nada, que no había besado a James

_Daydream, I sing with you amid the flowers_

_for a couple of hours, singing all of the day_

_Na na na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na na na, na_

_Na na na na na, na_

….

Y con esto termina el capítulo 5 de Paso a Paso, espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.

¿Se darán cuenta Sirius y Roxy del significado de lo que sienten?

¿Remus y Katy seguirán intentando descubrir quién es el que le gusta al otro?

¿Lily creerá alguna vez el amor que James siente por ella?

¿Investigarán las chicas el secreto de Remus, James y Sirius?

¿Habrán superado la prueba de Dumbledore Ashton, Fiona y Óscar? Si sí, ¿les conseguirá Dumbledore un buen trabajo?

¿Quién era la pareja de Sirius?

La respuesta a esas preguntas y a más, se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
